Shinigami of the Sacred Flame
by Karndragon
Summary: Luke is killed in Yulia City and is sent to the Soul Society. It is there he becomes and rises up as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 while gaining new friends, a new family, and of course new enemies.
1. A Replica's Death

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Tales of the Abyss and Bleach.

 **A/N:** Here's the rewrite of Shinigami of the Sacred Flame and labeling as V2 as in version two. I'll keep the first one up for now. So here it is the first chapter of the different version.

 **A Replica's Death**

It was in Yulia City within the Qliphoth after the destruction of the mining city, Akzeriuth. Luke just couldn't believe it. He had just been told that he was actually a replica and his original was none other than Asch the Bloody, one of the Six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights and things had already been real bad for the distraught redhead. Van, the man he trusted more than anybody, had used him to destroy Akzeriuth which killed around 10,000 people there. Everything that Luke held in high spirits seemed to have crashed down on him. As if he was trying to fight against what he considered to be horrible lies, Luke drew his sword and fought against Asch. Unfortunately for Luke, Asch was more the experienced swordsman and he was able to defeat his replica. Asch hated Luke for being so ignorant and he was going to see to it that he didn't continue on with his ignorance and stupidity. He brought Luke down and had his sword pointed at him.

"I'm not you!" Luke said defiantly to Asch.

"I don't want to admit it either!" Asch countered with pure hatred in eyes and voice, "To think that dreck like you could be my replica. To think that trash like you stole my home, my family, everything, I'm going to be sick. Die!"

Tear and Mieu, who had watched the fight, were worried for Luke's life. Tear called Asch to stop but Asch simply ignored her. Tear and Mieu feared that Asch was really going to end his life and they tried to reason with him. Asch raised his sword and quickly cut down Luke. Luke's blood splattered on the floor. Luke's eyes widened as he fell on the ground and blood continued to seep from his body. Tear and Mieu watched in horror as they saw Asch mercilessly and without hesitation cut down Luke. Tear and Mieu ran to Luke's side and tried to help him. Tear was using her healing artes to heal Luke but it seems the damage done to Luke was too great and Asch just stood by and watched as his replica was bleeding to death. Soon Jade, Ion, Natalia, Guy, and Anise saw and were shocked at what occurred. Guy and Ion ran to Luke to try to help him. Natalia went to Luke but only stopped halfway. Anise felt no sympathy for Luke and felt that he got what he deserved. Jade just stood by and pushed his glasses.

"What happened here?" Jade asked.

"The dreck picked a fight with me and I beat him," Asch answered.

"Asch, you went too far," Tear said with anger towards the God-General.

"Why do you care?" Asch responded, "It's his own fault anyway, I just did everyone here a favor."

"A favor? What the hell are you talking about?" Guy said with hate towards Asch while still trying to help Luke somehow, "You had no right to do this!"

"You're a fool," Asch replied harshly, "he's one of the two culprits that destroyed Akzeriuth," Asch pointed at the dying Luke," he deserves to die."

"We have to get Luke somewhere he can really be treated," Tear said, "It seems my healing artes are not having much effect."

"Don't bother…" Luke spoke softly.

Tear, Guy, Mieu, and Ion looked at Luke when he spoke.

"Luke…" Tear said.

"Master, please be okay!" Mieu pleaded.

"Just hang on Luke," Guy said, "you're going to be okay."

"No I won't…" Luke said as his eyes were slowly closing.

"Luke, stay with us!" Ion pleaded, "We're going to get you some help!"

But Luke didn't bother to try to hang on. He didn't even try to fight for his life. He closed his eyes and he didn't move. Tear, Guy, Mieu, and Ion tried to get some life in Luke but they soon realized it was futile. Luke fon Fabre had just died from his injuries. The Seventh Fonons in his body were leaving him and then his body disappeared to nothingness. There was moment of silence as Tear, Mieu, Ion, Guy, and even Natalia were shocked and they stood by forced to take the fact that Luke had just died and Asch with his cold expression huffed and walked away.

Later on, Guy, Mieu, Tear, and Ion mourned Luke's death while Natalia was sad as well but didn't know what to do or how to really respond. She didn't like that Luke was shirking off about what he did but she didn't want him to die and the whole ordeal was depressing. When Natalia learned of the situation of Asch, she was glad that Asch was actually the Luke she remembered and could possibly be in her life again and she hoped it would be true but that didn't mean she didn't care for the Luke who was the replica. She wasn't able to know for sure how she should really feel about what just happened. Jade just had a neutral expression. He felt that Asch was out of line but at the same time, he also felt that Luke was out of control with his arrogance and it was the result of Luke acting like he was better than everyone else. Anise felt glad that Luke had died and felt that he deserved it for killing all those people in Akzeriuth. She knew Luke was at times unpleasant but she didn't mind since he was rich, but after what happened in Akzeriuth and the way he reacted, she figured that he was just plain stupid and that there was no way he would ever redeem himself and he was a lost cost from the beginning. Asch felt relieved that his replica was no more and that he could focus on trying to find a way to eliminate Van before he killed more people, although he wasn't sure where he could find him and he couldn't understand why there were people who felt sad at his replica's death considering what he did. As far as Asch knew, he was a thing that stole his whole life for the past seven years and he reaffirmed his belief that replicas should never exist.

Tear stayed in her room and unsure what to do. Luke died while she was there, it just added to her guilt with the fact she failed to stop her brother like she intended to and Akzeriuth and its residents paid for her hesitation. Mieu became depressed due the death of his master. He didn't know what he was going to do now. The little Cheagle felt he had nothing left to look forward to anymore. Ion was ashamed about what happened to Luke. He was upset that Asch took matters into his own hands and just killed Luke who he no doubt was troubled and upset as the rest of them of what had happened with Akzeriuth and the terrible fact that Van used him. Anise kept telling him that Asch was justified but Ion didn't see it that way and wished he had to strength to stop the senseless killing. Guy was depressed and angry, depressed that his best friend had died and angry that Asch, even though he was the original Luke fon Fabre, killed him for what he believed was his own selfish reason. Guy started to get thought of having his revenge. Since the Luke he cared about was no longer alive, there was no point to be civil around those who didn't have sympathy for Luke's death. There was one thing for sure, things were not going to be easy and relationships would be severely strained. Luke fon Fabre, the seven-year-old replica had his life cut short and the ripple wave of that effect would be felt even as they try to figure out what Van was trying to do.

 **Somewhere Unknown**

Luke still existed and somehow was able to stay together.

"I'm dead, I'm really dead," Luke said to himself.

"Such a sad fate for you," A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Luke asked looking around.

"Over here," The voice said.

"Huh?" Luke said.

Luke looked over and saw someone who was a young man with blonde short hair, green eyes and wore a black gi and hakama and held a sword in his right hand.

"W-Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm a Shinigami," The blonde haired man said.

"A Shinigami?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you still have some bit of Seventh Fonons that keeping you whole for now but you'll completely disappear soon unless I take you to the Soul Society," The Shinigami said.

"The Soul Society?" Luke asked, "What's that?"

"A place where souls reside, the afterlife of sorts," The Shinigami said, "so with that…"

The Shinigami went to Luke and stamped Luke's forehead with his pommel and a mark was placed on Luke's head.

"It's time for you to go to the Soul Society," The blonde haired Shinigami said.

"Wait, who are you?" Luke asked as he was confused of the whole thing.

A light formed around Luke and Luke still didn't know what was going on and the Shinigami just smiled at Luke. The light completely surrounded Luke and the red head was confused as he closed his eyes. Later on, Luke slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a different surrounding. He looked around and saw trees. Luke blinked as he also realized he was on the ground and slowly got up.

"Where am I?" Luke asked himself, "I know that I'm dead so…I wonder is this where people go when they die? Is this the Soul Society that Shinigami guy was talking about?" Luke then noticed he had a change of attire, "What is this?"

Luke saw that he was wearing only a brown sleeveless robe with a black sash tied around his waist.

"Why am I in these clothes?" Luke asked, "What happened to my old clothes?"

Luke held his hands on his new clothing and then went back thinking what happened. Luke was thinking about what Van said to him after destroying the pillar supporting Akzeriuth, how the people he had travelled with reacted to him, and when he was confronted by Asch in Yulia City which resulted of him losing his life. It really hit Luke and clenched his teeth in sadness as he fell on his knees.

"It was all pointless," Luke said sadly and was about to cry, "I didn't know anything and I was played like a fool…I…killed them, I killed the people of Akzeriuth and Master Van, he…" Luke broke down and placed his head on the ground, "Damn it all…"

Luke's sadness continued as he laid on the ground. What Luke didn't know was that he was being watched. The person who was watching him was a female Shinigami with light pink hair and red eyes.

" _That boy…_ " The woman said in her head, " _so Marcel actually succeeded._ "

Luke started to get up and looked around and the Shinigami made sure she was not seen. Luke sighed sadly and headed off somewhere and the woman looked on and wondered where Luke was going.

"Well, I would like to see what he may do," The woman said quietly and then she sighed, "unfortunately for me, I have to get back to the Seireitei," The woman then frowned, "there has to be something that I can do to counter against that man."

The female Shinigami left to head back to the Seireitei.

 **Auldrant**

In the Qliphoth, in Yulia City in Tear's room, Tear was in her room thinking about the tragedy that occurred. It had been two hours since Luke was killed at the entrance walkway of Yulia City and it happened on her watch and that didn't sit well with her. Mieu was on her bed depressed that his master was no longer among the living. It saddened the little Cheagle greatly and hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. Tear saw Mieu and walked up to him.

"Mieu," Tear spoke.

"Mieuuu," Mieu responded sadly.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do," Tear said sadly.

Mieu started to shed tears, "Master's gone, what am I going to do? I miss him. Master saved me many times and yet I couldn't do anything to save Master."

"It's my fault," Tear said, "I should have been able to stop Asch but I failed…that seems to be a trend for me…"

"Mieuuuuuu," Mieu wailed.

Tears went to hug the little Cheagle and thought about what happened between her and Luke.

 **Flashback: Deck of the Tartarus**

"I was stupid to think you had some good in you," Tear said coldly to Luke as she walked away to join the others in the bridge.

 **Flashback End**

Tear was just let go of Mieu and went her window that showed the selenia fields. She had her hand on her forehead.

 **Second Flashback: Entrance Walkway to Yulia City**

Tear turned to face Luke and walked up a bit.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Tear asked, "Everyone's gone to the mayor's house."

"All they're going to do is keep accusing of stuff," Luke whined, "I don't want to go."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought, reject!" Asch said in disgust.

Luke, Mieu, and Tear turned and saw the God-General who looked at Luke with contempt.

 **Second Flashback End**

Tear put her hand down on her side and shook her head, "If I had know that things would have ended like they did, I would've—"

"Hey, are you there?" Asch suddenly called out.

Tear turned and Asch appeared before her.

"So you're here," Asch said, "I'm letting you know that we're going back to the Outer Lands."

Tear glared at Asch, "Asch…"

Asch didn't like the glare, "What? Are you still mad?"

Tear didn't say anything and turned her back on him.

Asch got annoyed and he shook his head at Tear's response.

"Listen, what I did was completely justified," Asch pointed out, "That dreck had it coming. It's because that replica didn't listen that Akzeriuth was destroyed and Van was able fulfill part of his goal. Don't you see that?"

"I don't want to hear it from you," Tear said in an angry tone, "if there's nothing else then I want you to leave. Get out."

"So you're not going to come with us back to the Outer Lands, even if it's to find out what your brother is planning to do?" Asch said.

"I have my own assignment to complete. I have no reason to go help you," Tear responded.

Asch got annoyed, "Tch fine, do what you want. I don't care."

Asch left Tear's room and Tear just stood on her spot angry and saddened as she closed her eyes.

"I'm ashamed of myself," Tear said, "Why? Why didn't I stop him from killing Luke?"

Within the city, Guy was angry and sad about what happened to Luke. He thought about how things were wrong in his eyes and wondered if he should just have his revenge like he intended to years ago when he entered House Fabre as a servant. Guy looked and saw Asch coming out of Tear's residence and there was Natalia there to greet him and he listened in.

"Oh, uh Asch, how are you?" Natalia spoke.

"I'm fine," Asch simply answered looking at Natalia.

"Um I wonder, do you remember me?" Natalia asked being hopeful.

Asch didn't say anything and that didn't sit well with Natalia.

"Um, you know what, it's okay," Natalia said.

Asch moved on and headed to a certain direction and the Kimlascan Princess looked on seeing Asch leaving. As Asch kept walking, he noticed that Guy was glaring at him and Anise was walking by.

"What are you glaring at?" Asch asked Guy.

"You, a murderer," Guy answered with a hateful tone.

Asch got annoyed, "So that's how it's going to be?"

"You damn right it is," Guy replied.

Asch shook his head, "Whatever, I don't have time for this."

Asch left and Guy was watching him leave giving him a death glare.

"Guy, what's up with you?" Anise asked suddenly.

Guy looked at Anise, "Do you really need to ask Anise?"

"Are you really upset that Luke's gone?" Anise asked.

"Of course I am," Guy said, "Asch killed Luke in cold blood.

"But why though?" Anise asked.

Guy was surprised at Anise and looked at her upset.

"Why?" Guy repeated, "Anise, are you serious?"

"Luke was so stupid and he's the reason why a lot of people died in Akzeriuth," Anise said with a frown, "I admit that I like him because he was rich but to see how stupid he was, there's no way I could handle it," Anise shook her head, "I think Asch was justified considering what he did."

"You're wrong!" Guy said angrily, "Yes it's true that Luke caused the destruction of Akzeriuth and it is true that Luke was not willing to take responsibility but still he was…" Guy clenched his teeth frustrated thinking about how Luke had basically gave up fighting for his life, "Luke was…he was...upset and I know that even with me being upset with him for his careless words, I'm sure that if he took time to think things through, he would have realized and understand."

Anise didn't like what Guy said and she shook her head thinking that Guy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, well that's your opinion," Anise said harshly, "As far as I'm concerned, the world is better off without him that stupid selfish moron, a moron who is a despicable murderer!"

Guy gave Anise a death glare but Anise didn't let her bother her and she stood by what she had said.

"Whether you want to admit or not," Anise said, "the fact is that anyone who causes the death of innocent people doesn't deserve any sympathy."

Anise huffed at Guy and walked away and Guy clenched his teeth in anger and then he hit his fist on a wall. Meanwhile in the city's central facility, Asch went walked up the ramp to go see the mayor and the young God-General saw Ion, the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei and could tell that the Fon Master didn't like being in the city. Asch didn't want to be near Ion at the moment since after Asch killed Luke, Ion was demanding to know why Asch had done the deed. Asch gave his reasons which included the fact that his replica killed a lot of people but Ion insisted that Asch still shouldn't have killed him.

"Are you satisfied?" A male voice asked.

Asch turned and realized it was Jade Curtiss who had his hands in his pockets

"Oh, it's you," Asch said deadpanned.

"Well, are you satisfied?" Jade asked again.

"Satisfied?" Asch asked.

"Yes, are you satisfied that you killed your replica and now the one you believe stole everything from you is now gone for good?" Jade asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Are you going to tell me that I was wrong as well?" Asch asked with a glare.

"I'm annoyed how Luke acted after the fact of what had happened although I can't say I approve of what you did as well," Jade explained, "I'm just curious if your feel satisfied that you eliminated your replica."

"Tch, I don't have time for this," Asch said as he walked past Jade and then stopped, "We should be able to get back to the Outer Lands."

Jade nodded, "That's true, with Akzeriuth's Sephiroth, it should be possible that it will be able to give one last push."

"Exactly," Asch said.

Asch walked off and then he saw and stood in front of the entrance of Yulia City's Council Room. Asch nodded and went inside. There, he met with the mayor of Yulia City, a Maestro of the Order of Lorelei, Teodoro Grants who was Van and Tear's adoptive grandfather.

"What do you think of the Qliphoth?" Teodoro asked.

"It's just as I heard," Asch replied, "not very pleasant."

Teodoro nodded, "The miasma and Outer Land cover the sky. The land is a liquefied crust flowing over the mantle. It's no place for human beings to live."

Asch got curious and decided to ask, "Why don't you people move to the Outer Lands then?"

"You know our role," Teodoro answered, "we are the watchers. We cannot leave this land."

" _Right, of course,_ " Asch said in his head and then spoke, "So I hear there may be a way to raise the Tartarus back to the Outer Lands?"

Teodoro nodded at that response, "We've attached a fonon activator to the Tartarus similar to those used by the passage rings. It should be able to stimulate Akzeriuth's Sephiroth and the raise the tree one final time."

"Then we ride the Sephiroth Tree back to the surface, huh?" Asch spoke.

"Exactly, but do you really need the landship that badly?" Teodoro asked.

Asch got annoyed at that question, "I wouldn't have asked if we didn't."

Teodoro shrugged, "All right, then would you like to head to the Tartarus right now?"

Asch nodded, "Yes."

"Then let's go," Teodoro said with nod.

Teodoro and Asch left the meeting room to go to the Tartarus. On their way, they gathered the people that were ready to head back to the Outer Lands.

 **Tartarus's Bridge**

The people that were in the bridge were Asch, Natalia, Anise, Jade, and Ion. Guy wasn't among them in the bridge since Guy refused to travel anywhere with Asch. Natalia had tried to convince Guy otherwise even saying that Guy was Luke's attendant and friend and that the real Luke was Asch. Guy countered the Kimlascan princess's statement by saying that Asch may be the real Luke but his friend was the Luke that Asch murdered in cold blood. Natalia decided to give up as she realized that Guy wasn't going to change his mind and her, Asch, Jade, Anise, and Ion just left Guy in Yulia City.

"Can we run a landship this size with only four people?" Asch asked.

"Only with the bare minimum maneuverability," Jade answered.

"Sephiroth are the pillars that support our Outer Lands, right?" Anise spoke, "How are we going to use that to get back up?"

"The Sephiroth are places where the planet's fonons are concentrated and memory particles spout forth," Ion informed, "The pillars—Sephiroth Tree—are the result of artificially strengthening those memory particle spouts."

"I see, so in other words we will be pushed up by memory particles," Natalia deduced.

"Yes, that is correct," Ion said with a nod.

"We'll temporarily stimulate the Sephiroth and catch the memory particle spout with the Tartarus's sails," Jade said.

"I hope it works," Natalia said worried.

"Don't worry," Asch spoke, "Begin!"

They activated the fonon activator and the Tartarus was pushed up by the memory particles, using Akzeriuth's Sephiroth to go up and they made it back up to the Outer Lands with the glow of a tree appearing.

"Looks like we made it up," Jade said.

"I can't believe this is floating in mid-air," Natalia said.

"So, exactly what is the plan right now?" Anise asked.

"We can get information at Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend," Asch said, "Van goes there often."

Anise was surprised, "He does?"

"I misunderstood Van's objective," Asch explained, "We'll have to uncover his activities to find out what he's really after."

"I want you to take Ion and me back to Daath," Anise requested.

"We'll take you back once we're done," Asch replied, "right now I need bodies here to operate the Tartarus."

"Is it possible for you to…I don't know, get your troops to help you?" Anise asked.

"I can't, everything I do would be leaked to Van," Asch explained.

"I don't see any problem with helping Asch," Natalia said, "We too need to know Van's true objective."

"Natalia is right," Ion said although he looked away with a frown.

Anise decided to go along for now and sighed.

"If you say so Ion, then I'll go along," Anise said.

"I have something I want to confirm as well," Jade said, "I'll cooperate with Asch for the time being."

Asch nodded, "Belkend is to the east. Now get to work."

They started to pilot the Tartarus and headed for Belkend to get clues of Van's objective.

 **Soul Society**

Luke continued to walk and he was feeling weak. His movements were getting sluggish and he held his hand on his stomach.

"No, this is…" Luke said.

Luke tried to keep going but he was feeling the effects of hunger and try as he might, Luke couldn't move another step.

"Wow," Luke said laughing sadly, "I'm so pathetic. I can't seem to do anything right. I guess I'm really am such a weakling, a weakling who gets fooled so easily and stupid enough to kill so many innocent people," Luke continued to laugh sadly, "maybe Asch is right, maybe I am just defective."

Luke gave up and just collapsed on the ground. Luke just looked on and had tears stream from his eyes. There was footsteps being heard and Luke glanced over and saw someone coming towards him.

"Oh hey, are you okay?" A female voice asked.

Luke looked and saw a girl who had purple hair and amber eyes wearing a light blue robe with a light red sash tied around her waist. The girl was carrying a basket. Luke blinked looking at the girl and the girl looked concerned for Luke.

"You don't look so good," The girl said and then she smiled, "I bet it's because you're hungry, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Luke spoke.

"I knew it," The girl said, "well don't worry, I got you covered."

The girl took something from her basket and it was a rice ball and she extended it to Luke.

"Here, take it," The girl said with a smile.

"A-Are you sure?" Luke asked, "Please don't let me trouble you."

"It's no trouble," The girl said with a smile, "please take it."

Luke willed himself to take the rice ball and eat it. The girl smiled as she was very pleased and was glad to see Luke take and eat the rice ball. Luke looked at the girl and was amazed that someone had just helped him. He made a mental note to himself to properly thank her as he continued to eat the rice ball and he felt so grateful and ashamed at the same time.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

Luke finished up the rice ball and started to get himself up.

"I'm Luke," Luke answered.

"I see, what an interesting name," The girl said and then she happily nodded, "My name is Senna. It's a pleasure to meet you Luke."

"I see, Senna…it's nice to meet you," Luke said feeling humbled.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Luke gets acquainted with Senna and learns where he is in the Soul Society and how things are.**


	2. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **A New Friend**

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

Luke finished up the rice ball and started to get himself up.

"I'm Luke," Luke answered.

"I see, what an interesting name," The girl said and then she happily nodded, "My name is Senna. It's a pleasure to meet you Luke."

"I see, Senna…it's nice to meet you," Luke said feeling humbled.

"Likewise," Senna said with a smile.

"Um well, thank you so much for the food," Luke said, "you saved me…even though you didn't need to trouble yourself."

"Hey, hey now," Senna said, "don't be like that. I just did what I wanted to do. I don't like turning a blind eye on someone who's in trouble."

"I see," Luke said, "you're a lot better than me," Luke looked around, "so is this really the Soul Society?"

"By that question, I take it that you're new here," Senna deduced.

"Y-Yeah," Luke said with a nod.

Senna smiled, "Walk with me a bit and I'll tell you where we are."

"Uh…o-okay," Luke responded.

Luke walked with Senna and Senna was telling Luke exactly where they were in the Soul Society.

"The Rukongai?" Luke asked.

"That's right," Senna responded, "it's the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated and is divided into 320 districts with 80 in North, 80 in West, 80 in South, and 80 in East. The Rukongai is the residential area of the Soul Society.

"So, where exactly are we in the Rukongai?" Luke asked as he looked around.

"We're in the 3rd District of the West Rukongai," Senna answered. "It's referred to as Hokutan."

"I see, so we're in the 3rd District on the Rukongai's West side," Luke said.

"Yep, oh just so you know," Senna continued, "Each numbered district in descending order on how far they are from the center. This results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums, so while District 1 on each side is peaceful and lawful, the highest is District 80 and it's the most hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area."

"So the further the district, the more crime ridden and non-peaceful it gets," Luke said.

"Pretty much," Senna said with a nod.

"What is this center you spoke of?" Luke asked.

"Oh right, that would be the Seireitei," Senna said.

"The Seireitei?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it's the capitol of all of the Soul Society," Senna explained, "the people who live there are members of the nobility and members of the Seireitei's military forces."

"Wait, so there are nobles in the Soul Society?" Luke asked amazed.

"That's right," Senna said with a nod.

"The military forces," Luke said, "as in an army?"

"Yes and there are three branches," Senna said, "the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps."

"I see…" Luke said.

Luke continued to follow Senna as he was being told about the Rukongai and of the Soul Society. Senna also explained to Luke that souls who feel hunger are also a sign that they have some spirit energy and Luke was surprised at that as well. Senna showed Luke around the places within Hokutan and Luke was starting to get a better understanding about where he was now. Senna then led Luke to a hill and when they got to the top, Luke looked at the view and was surprised.

"Wow, this is…" Luke spoke.

"Yeah," Senna said, "what you're seeing the city that I told you about. This is the Seireitei."

Luke was astonished seeing the Seireitei.

"So, that's the Seireitei," Luke said.

Later on, Luke and Senna were heading back.

"Thank you for what you did Senna," Luke said, "now with that, I think it would best that I go."

"Huh, go?" Senna asked, "Go where?"

"Um…well, somewhere," Luke answered.

"Do you even have a place where you can stay?" Senna asked.

"Um…no but I should try to find somewhere on my own," Luke said.

"You don't have to go at it alone," Senna said, "if you want, you can stay with me."

Luke looked at Senna and couldn't helped but be reminded of Ion who showed him kindness as well. Luke felt a pang of guilt as he was reminded of how he acted towards Ion in Deo Pass and he felt ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"You really are kind person Senna," Luke said with a sad smile, "you have shown kindness to me since I got here and I appreciate that," Luke then had a sad expression, "and that is why that I'm disgusted with myself."

"Disgusted with yourself?" Senna responded surprised, "But why?"

"I'm a horrible person," Luke said sadly, "I'm a despicable person who really doesn't deserve to be anywhere near a kind person like you."

"Luke, why are you saying such things about yourself?" Senna asked upset that Luke was putting himself down.

"It's because it's true," Luke said clenching his teeth in sadness, "not only that…I'm a…I…" Luke found it hard for him to say it, "I'm a terrible person that killed innocent people when I was alive."

Senna was shocked in what she just heard and when Luke saw that expression, he was sure that Senna would be disgusted with him and wished she never helped him.

"That's right," Luke said with sadness, "I killed innocent people when I was alive and all because I listened to someone I considered to be my idol, my mentor…but I was nothing to him and I alienated others just to do what he wanted and I…I destroyed a city and killed the people in it."

"Luke, you…" Senna spoke stunned.

Luke looked at Senna and thought in his head, " _It's over…_ " Luke bowed to Senna, "I'm sorry. I won't bother you again. I'll get my disgusting presence out of your sight."

Luke turned and left and Senna shook her head and called for Luke but Luke was fast and left. Luke continued to keep walking.

"It's better this way," Luke said, "I don't deserve to be with anyone. I was a selfish stupid brat who took things for granted. All I did was paid attention to myself and I didn't even see myself clearly at all. No more…so with that…isolation for myself…" Luke thought back to the Tartarus and one by one, people were turning their back to him and upset of his action and that the only one who would stay with him was Mieu.

"Mieu," Luke spoke, "I was really terrible to him," Luke clenched his teeth again, "who the hell was I to talk down on Mieu when I did something without thinking."

Luke stopped and fell on his knees.

"I'm alone," Luke said with sadness, "it's what I deserve and with I did…I don't belong here. I belong to be somewhere where I'm tortured for all eternity for the sins I've committed. I don't deserve any happiness…or to be around people," Luke looked up in the sky, "I wonder what the others are doing right now."

Luke sighed sadly and then he got up and continued on his way.

 **Auldrant**

The party of Asch, Natalia, Anise, Jade, and Ion were on their way to the city Belkend. They had just left the port and were travelling to get to the city.

"Do you think we'll find out what Van is up to in Belkend?" Anise asked.

"I don't know," Ion said, "but we don't have any other leads at the moment."

"Indeed, we should just go and investigate Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend," Jade said.

"Yeah, Van has been in and out often," Asch said, "so we're bound to find some clues."

"Oh yes, I'm certain that we'll find something," Natalia said.

The group continued on their way to Belkend. Ion walked with the others but he had thrown disapproval glances at Asch. Ion wondered if it really wise for him to go with someone who had killed Luke in cold blood. Ion got sad about Luke's death and he also concluded that it was his own fault as well. Ion hated himself for not being able to help people when it really counted and he felt guilty thinking that if he had really done something, try more than he believed he should have, he could have prevented the tragedy that occurred in Yulia City. Ion would never forgive Asch for killing Luke and he wouldn't forgive himself as well. Anise had noticed Ion's mood and she sighed sadly. She knew exactly why Ion was feeling the way he was and it frustrated her. The group arrived in Belkend and they looked around the city.

"So this is Belkend," Jade said.

"Yeah, this is the place," Asch said, "let's keep moving."

The group went on their way in the city of Belkend and they arrived at Fon Machine Lab 1. They went inside the lab. What they didn't know was that they were being seen by someone who was sitting on the roof of one of the buildings. It was the Shinigami that had sent Luke to the Soul Society.

"The people that replica was travelling with," The Shinigami said, "and the original," The Shinigami frowned and he folded his arms, "Commandant Grants believes that he'll change the world for the better and my sister is going along with it."

There was a roar that was going on and the Shinigami looked over to the side where the roar was coming from.

"There," The Shinigami said, "okay, time to get work."

The Shinigami hopped up and was floating in the air and ran to where the roar was coming from. Meanwhile, Asch and the others were in the facility trying to get some information. They went in the next area and there they were met by fomicry researcher who was an old man who wore glasses. Asch stopped and recognized the man and he got angry. The old man was Spinoza and he was involved with Van and Asch seven years ago.

"Luke!" Spinoza said surprised, "No, Asch."

"Hmph, so the traitor to Kimlasca still lives in this city," Asch said disgusted, "what a joke."

"What do you mean 'traitor'?" Natalia asked.

"This guy was involved in my kidnapping," Asch said pointing at the old man.

The others were shocked and then Jade deduced on something looking at Spinoza.

"Don't tell me you're the one who broke the ban on Fomicry," Jade said.

"It's just as you imagined Jade," Asch said.

Spinoza was surprised when he saw Jade.

"Jade!" Spinoza said, "The Necromancer!"

"Applying fomicry to living creatures is forbidden," Jade explained glaring at Spinoza.

"Every fomicry researcher longs to try it at least once," Spinoza replied, "You're no different Jade Curtiss," Spinoza narrowed his eyes at Jade, "Or should I refer to you as Dr. Jade Balfour," Spinoza pointed at Jade, "You're the father of Fomicry. In fact, you made dozens of replicas in the past."

The others were surprised at what they heard and Jade just stood calmly.

"It is true," Jade admitted willingly, "I won't deny it. I did indeed propose the principle of fomicry."

"Then you have no right to criticize me!" Spinoza responded.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in mutual wound-licking," Jade calmly rebuked, "I have no intention of covering someone just because they committed the same sin as I. I'm well aware of what I've done, that's why I forbade it. The replication of living organisms presented both technical and ethical problems," Jade pointed at Spinoza, "You, a fomicry researcher, should know well the fate of the first replicas of living creatures."

Spinoza was taken back and then the old man had his head down.

"I…but I…I only helped Van with his preservation project," Spinoza said, "I figured that if all we were doing was recording the replica information…"

"Wait, preservation project?" Asch interjected, "What are you talking about?"

Spinoza was surprised as he looked at Asch.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Spinoza asked.

"Tell us!" Asch demanded.

"I can't," Spinoza responded shaking his head, "I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."

Spinoza took off in a hurry and the group just looked on as Spinoza left and Asch clenched his teeth as he wondered what was going on.

 **Soul Society**

Back in Hokutan, the 3rd District of the West Rukongai, Luke was walking in the forest with a sad expression.

"Thanks to Senna, I know where I am now," Luke said.

Luke was still filled with guilt about everything that had happened when he was alive in Auldrant and it was like a stab wound to his heart. Luke stopped and decided to stop walking for a bit. He saw a boulder and sat on it.

 **Flashback: Katsbert Ferry**

"Calm down Luke," Van assured, "first we avert the war and then let everyone know of that success," Van smiled, "if we do that, it will establish your status as a hero who preserve the peace. At the very least, it would end any ideas and attempts to keep you of being a prisoner in your own home."

"Do you really think so Master Van?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry Luke," Van said, "Have confidence in yourself. You have been chosen. The power of your hyperresonance will make you a hero."

"A hero," Luke said pondering on the idea, "me…a hero…"

The sound of the Katsbert Ferry's horn went off and Luke and Van looked on.

"It sounds like we'll be arriving soon," Van said and then he looked at Luke and patted him on the shoulder, "cheer up Luke, a sullen face isn't becoming for a future hero."

"R-Right," Luke said feeling better.

 **Another Flashback: Dungeon within Baticul Castle**

"Master, how come you're so nice to me?" Luke asked.

"…Ah that's right," Van replied, "that was also lost with the rest of your memories."

"Did I say something before?" Luke asked.

"When you were young, you told me you wanted to go to Daath with me," Van said, "you underwent cruel experiments for the purpose of hyperresonance research and you wanted to run away from this country. That is why on that day seven years ago…I kidnapped you."

"Wait, you kidnapped me?" Luke replied surprised, "Not Malkuth."

"This time, I won't fail," Van said determined, "I need you Luke."

"…This is the first time anybody has ever said that they needed me," Luke said feeling grateful, "you're the only one who's ever praised me and scolded me and taken me seriously," Luke smiled and was determined, "Master, I'll join you."

Van smiled, "Good and then let be on our way, to seize your future."

"Yeah!" Luke said with excitement.

 **Flashback End**

Luke placed his hand on his face and was clenched his teeth.

"Master Van lied to me," Luke said upset, "he's been lying to me from the beginning. I acted like I knew what to do and figured that as long as Master Van was around, things would work out for me. I was so clueless and then…"

 **Flashback: Yulia City**

"Why do you think you and I have the same face?" Asch asked with a glare.

"H-How should I know?" Luke responded confused.

"I'm a noble who was born in Baticul," Asch explained, "Seven years ago, I was kidnapped by a villain named Van."

Luke was shocked, "You can't mean..."

"That's right," Asch said, "you're a second-rate copy of me, a mere replica!"

Luke was stunned but he shook his head, "You're lying, it's not true, it's not true!"

 **Flashback End**

"But it is true," Luke said sadly, "every bit of it," Luke chuckled sadly, "I didn't lose my memories, I never had any in the first place."

Luke got up and kept walking. As Luke kept walking and thinking at the same time, he suddenly felt a terrible pain to his head.

"Aaarrgghh!" Luke was in pain with his hand on his head.

"Fragment of…my soul…heed my voice…" The voice said in Luke's head.

"W-What is this?" Luke spoke feeling the pain from his head and fell on his knees, "Errh, I thought I wouldn't have to go through this after I died," Luke was enduring the pain, "Damn it, why is this happening to me?"

"Heed my voice…" The voice said, "Luke…heed my voice…Luke…!"

Luke struggled trying to endure the pain.

"Luke! Luke!" Another voice called.

"Huh?" Luke responded, "S-Senna?"

Luke looked over and saw Senna rushing towards him. The voice stopped and Luke's pain gradually went away as Senna went to Luke's side.

"Luke, are you okay?" Senna said with worry, "Please answer me."

Luke shifted his eyes and looked and saw Senna and stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Luke answered.

"Thank goodness," Senna said with relief, "I was worried when I saw you writhing in pain."

"Wait, did you come looking for me?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, of course I did," Senna answered.

"But why?" Luke said as he got up, "I was sure that you wouldn't bother with me after what I told you."

"Well, I couldn't exactly just leave you alone," Senna said, "at least not with the sadness you had in your eyes."

Luke looked away feeling ashamed, "You really don't need to worry about me. I'm not someone worth being concern for."

"You keep saying such gloomy and depressing things," Senna said, "'I'm not worth the concern. I'm a terrible person. I'm disgusted with myself.'" Senna sighed, "Luke, I don't know what you were like before and I don't know what happened but I don't believe that it's good to put yourself down so much," Senna smiled, "Look, why don't you just stick with me for a while."

"Senna…?" Luke asked.

"The truth is that I'm actually alone," Senna said, "and I know it hasn't been long since we met but I really like having you around."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well if I had to give my reason," Senna said thinking about it a bit, "intuition."

"Intuition?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't the whole story about you Luke but with the impression I'm getting from you, I don't think that you're as horrible as you say you are…in fact, I see your eyes and all I see is sadness and someone who lost his way and his belief to himself."

"And I don't deserve to be—" Luke spoke.

"Luke stop," Senna interjected, "no more okay?"

"I…" Luke spoke and then had his head down.

"Let's go," Senna said, "Just you and me."

"S-Senna," Luke spoke looking at the purple haired girl.

Senna smiled at Luke and held out her hand. Luke looked and then he reluctantly took Senna's hand and got up. Senna grinned happily.

"You took my hand," Senna said happily, "then it's settled."

"What's settled?" Luke asked.

"From now on, you and I are friends," Senna declared.

"F-Friends?" Luke asked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," Senna said happily.

"You really don't mind being friends with someone like me?" Luke asked.

"Not at all," Senna said, "so what do you say Luke? You'll be my friend, right?"

"I don't want to cause you any problems," Luke said.

"I know you won't but if you do, we'll simply deal with it," Senna said, "that what friends do."

"Senna, I…" Luke spoke.

Luke thought about what had happened in Auldrant and then when Senna approached him and helped him out and even gave him info about being in the Soul Society. Luke was grateful to Senna and smiled.

"Senna, thank you," Luke said.

"You're welcome," Senna said happily, "and…I like that smile you're giving me. That's expression I wanted to see."

"I see," Luke said still smiling.

Luke and Senna laughed happily. Luke decided to start over in the Soul Society and try to not to let himself be completely consumed by his past actions and guilt. Luke thought about his time when from his seven years in the manor, being transported with Tear from Baticul to Malkuth territory, dealing with the God-Generals and the schemes regarding of the Order of Lorelei, going to Akzeriuth but destroying it instead of saving with learning Van's true nature and the disgust and disappointing looks from Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Ion with Mieu trying to cheer him up, and finally learning the truth of his origins from Asch who was his original and fighting him which why he was now dead and residing in the Soul Society. Luke knew there was nothing he could do about what was going on in Auldrant and he had no way to make up for what he had done but he figured this was sign for him to move forward and make something of himself. Senna became his new friend and to repay her kindness towards him, Luke decided to stick with her and figured that things may not be so bad after all with Senna with him.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Back in Auldrant, Tear and Guy learns the truth of the reason Akzeriuth fell and they head back to the Outer Lands while dealing with Luke's death.**


	3. Disturbing Truth

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **Disturbing Truth**

Luke and Senna were walking together on a path and they were talking happily with each other. Luke felt grateful to Senna for what she had done and he smiled. Luke thought about his life from before in Auldrant and he wondered what everyone was doing at the moment. Luke still felt sadness over what happened and he figured since the way he acted, he concluded that his former traveling companions were actually glad that he was gone.

" _I really was a pain_ ," Luke said in his head, " _still though now that I think about it…_ "

"Luke, Luke!" Senna called.

"Huh?" Luke responded and looked at Senna.

Senna was staring at Luke with a concerned expression.

"Luke, are you okay?" Senna asked.

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," Luke answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" Senna replied, "If something is bugging you, you can always talk to me."

"I know," Luke said, "and I appreciate it. In fact, Senna…"

"Yes Luke?" Senna responded.

"I want you know how grateful I am to you," Luke said, "I was lost and felt alone when I came here and I sincerely believed that it was what I deserved," Luke smiled, "but you came and helped me out and even showed me around so thank you Senna," Luke nodded still smiling, "thank you for being my friend."

"Oh it's no big deal Luke," Senna assured with a smile, "I just did what I wanted to do, that all so really don't worry about it. Anyway Luke, let's go. I'll show you where I'm staying."

"Okay," Luke said with a nod.

Luke and Senna continued on their path and Luke looked up in sky and wondered how were going right now in Auldrant.

 **Auldrant**

Within Ortion Caverns, Asch along with Jade, Natalia, and Anise had finish inspecting the fomicry facility within and had seen the two Cheagles that was a replica and its original. Asch decided to drop them off so that he could do the rest on his own. On their way out, they confronted a huge monster called Ancylopolyp with three Polyps. It was a tough battle but they were able to defeat their foes. The huge blue monster's fonons dissipated and it died.

"What the heck was that?" Anise asked disgusted, "It was huge! Disgusting!"

"Fomicry research involves a number of chemicals that are harmful to living creatures," Jade stated, "that may have been what caused this."

"Asch…" Natalia spoke in a soft tone, "Thank you…for protected me…"

"…Let's get moving," Asch simply suggested.

Asch did not want to get in anymore about the gratitude Natalia was giving him and the Kimlascan princess was a little disappointed by Asch response, or to say, lack of. The four kept moving to get out of the cavern. Later on, they were spotted by Ion who had to stay behind on the Tartarus and the young leader of the Order of Lorelei decided to greet them as they were at the entrance.

"So you're ba—" Ion spoke.

Ion was interrupted by an earthquake and it caught him and the others by surprise.

"An earthquake!" Anise blurted.

Natalia lost her balance and would have fallen but Asch caught her and kept her from falling. Afterwards the earthquake had ended. Natalia blushed when she was still embraced by Asch.

"Uh…um…thank you…" Natalia spoke.

Asch let her go and Natalia stood.

"…I remember the last time I caught you like that," Asch commented.

Natalia was happy to hear that, "Yes! I wanted to sneak out of the castle, so I jumped from a window…"

Asch walked away and looked outside, "That earthquake may have been Southern Rugnica falling."

"What? Why?" Anise asked in shock.

"Because Luke destroyed the Sephiroth Tree supporting Southern Rugnica," Asch explained still bitter about his dead replica, "it was barely hanging on by the Sephiroth from other areas. It's about time it fell."

"What effects will that have on other regions?" Jade asked.

"Did you forget that we'd been having the Fon Master open the doors to the Sephiroth?"

"Even with the doors opened, the passage rings are protected with Yulian seals," Ion pointed out," No one can use them."

"Van can!" Asch replied.

"In other words, Van is able to control the Sephiroth," Jade spoke not liking where it could lead, "then…is his objective is the further destruction of the Outer Lands?"

"That's what I heard," The young God-General replied, "from what I hear the next to fall will be the area around St. Binah."

"St. Binah?" Natalia asked.

"Really?" Anise spoke worried, "This is bad, this is really bad."

Asch looked out and was cursing in his head two people, one of them he had killed and was no longer among the living who stole his life in his opinion.

" _If only that damn dreck wasn't so stupid!_ " Asch complained in his head.

Meanwhile in Yulia City, Guy was walking around in the city and he was starting to hate the atmosphere of it. He figured now was time that he went on his own way. He needed to figure out how to get out of Yulia City. He decided to ask Tear since he figured that she would be the best person to ask at the moment. As Guy head for Tear's residence, he saw and heard two people talking.

"That can't be right," A man said.

"I'm telling you from what I saw in the report," A woman said, "Southern Rugnica may actually sink and the city that will fall is St. Binah."

"That's not going to happen," The man said shaking his head, "it's not written in the Score that St. Binah will fall. Sure the battle between Kimlasca and Malkuth will take place around the area but it won't affect St. Binah, much less sink in the Qliphoth."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right," The woman said, "It's not in the Score that St. Binah will fall. Guess I got worried over nothing."

"Exactly, now let's go," The man said, "We should get something to eat."

"Yeah sure," The woman said, "I am feeling famished."

As the two left, Guy overheard their conversation and was horrified as well as disgusted. He clenched his teeth and decided to go see Tear immediately. Later on, Guy arrived and came inside Tear's room and looked around. He saw Mieu on Tear's desk looking at something that looked like a journal. Guy took a closer look and saw that was Luke's journal, the journal Luke wrote in so that he would remember but it served to remind him of what he heard about him and that his best friend was dead. Mieu looked up and saw Guy with sad eyes.

"Mieu…" Guy said sadly.

Mieu didn't say anything and looked back at the journal sadly.

"You really miss him," Guy said.

"Mieuuuu…I couldn't help Master…"

"I couldn't do anything for him either," Guy said with regret and then he had anger toward the person who killed him, "Asch is going pay Mieu, mark my words, Asch is going to pay and Van…"

Guy balled his fist in anger thinking about the man who he considered his close friend.

"Guy…" Mieu spoke.

Guy calmed down, "Mieu, do you know where Tear is?"

Mieu pointed to the next room, "She's in there."

Guy nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Guy went to the next room and there was a field of selenias. It amazed him as he looked around and there he saw Tear standing in the middle of the field. Tear turned and saw Guy.

"Oh Guy…I didn't know you were still here," Tear said, "I thought you left with the others."

Guy shook his head, "I'm not exactly willing to go with people who are willing to work with Asch."

Tear nodded at that statement, "Yes, I understand."

"I didn't know you had a flower field here," Guy said.

"They're selenias, they're the only flowers that grow in the Qliphoth," Tear said, "they bloom at night. The Outer Lands cover the sky so not much lights comes here," Tear turned to face Guy, "anyway Guy, you look like you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah, I want to get back to the Outer Lands," Guy said with a nod.

"Okay, I can show you the way," Tear said, "You will need to use the Yulia Road to go through Aramis Springs."

Guy nodded, "Okay, also have you heard anything recently about the Outer Lands?"

Tear shook her head, "No, did you hear something?"

"I heard that there may be a risk that St. Binah may fall," Guy said.

Tear was surprised, "Are you sure?"

"That what I heard," Guy replied, "although they say that it's not written in the Score that it won't fall but the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth will occur. I'm worried though, I overheard people saying there have been reports that the land may start to sink."

Tear thought about it for a moment, "If St. Binah is really going to fall then we need to do something about it."

"Yeah, but how?" Guy asked.

"Let's talk to the mayor, my grandfather," Tear suggested, "he may have an idea."

"Well…all right…" Guy said.

Tear walked past Guy and stopped.

"Tear?" Guy spoke concerned.

"I'm sorry Guy," Tear said with sadness, "about what happened to Luke. Even if he did cause the destruction of Akzeriuth, he still shouldn't have been killed. I'm sorry that I didn't stop it in time. I know that Luke was your close friend…"

Guy choked up a bit and looked down angry.

"It wasn't right," Guy said, "It wasn't right what Asch did."

Tear nodded, "You're right, I agree. We should go…"

"…Yeah, I guess…" Guy spoke.

Tear and Guy left with Mieu and went to see Teodoro Grants. Guy, Tear, and Mieu left Tear's residence and were headed to the council room to meet with Teodoro when they were approached by Layla.

"Tear, I was looking for you," Layla said, "about the Third Fonic Hymn…"

"Layla," Tear responded, "so the Third Fonic Hymn's has been discovered?"

"The Third Fonic Hymn," Guy said.

"Is it one of the hymns you use Tear? Mieu asked.

"Well Mieu, the fonic hymns I use are Yulia's hymns. There are seven altogether," Tear explained.

"Mieuu, so it's the third of the seven. But you always use two, right?" Mieu asked looking up the young Oracle Knight.

"I don't understand the other symbolism of the others," Tear responded.

"Yulia's hymns are useless with only the melody," Layla explained, "if you don't understand the meaning and wisdom in the hymns, they're just songs," Layla remembered something, "Oh, that's right…the symbol of the Third Hymn…there was a hidden page in a book Van left behind. It might be written there. When you have a chance, stop by my place and take a look."

Tear nodded and Layla left.

"Wow, the fonic hymns sound real hard," Mieu said astonished.

"Yeah, they really are," Guy added.

"Yes, the symbols are very difficult," Tear spoke, "I know all but the Third and Fifth. But so far, I only understand the First and Second."

"So if you don't know and understand the symbols, they're just ordinary songs," Guy said.

"Actually, all seven of Yulia's hymns sung consecutively form another fonic hymn," Tear explained, "It's called the Grand Fonic Hymn and it works even if you understand its symbolism. The hymn itself is the symbol of the covenant."

"That's right, the whole covenant with Lorelei, the Grand Fonic Hymn," Guy replied, "what power does that have?"

"It's said that the Grand Fonic Hymn and the Key of Lorelei together can summon Lorelei," Tear answered.

"That sounds amazing!" Mieu responded impressed of what he just heard.

"Yeah, it really is," Guy added impressed as well.

"Yes, but the Key of Lorelei has been lost and I don't know the Seventh Hymn. So it may not mean much in the end," Tear replied in a sad tone.

"Cheer up Tear," Guy replied with warm smile, "even without knowing the Seventh Hymn and even if you can't perform the Grand Fonic Hymn, your first two hymns have been really helpful. Especially the fact that your second hymn saved us."

"Yeah," The little Cheagle said, "it always brings comfort when you sing Tear."

Tear blushed at the compliments, "Guy, Mieu, th-thank you."

Later on, Tear, Guy, and Mieu arrived and saw Teodoro sitting in his chair.

"Oh Tear," Teodoro spoke, "are you feeling all right? You seemed very upset with what happened with the Luke replica."

"The Luke replica you say?" Guy said upset.

Teodoro looked and saw Guy and was a bit surprised.

"Oh? I thought all people that came from the Outer Lands went back already," Teodoro said.

"Grandfather!" Tear spoke upset.

Teodoro looked at Tear and saw in her expression that she didn't appreciate the way he worded things.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Teodoro said, "I didn't mean any offence."

"Whatever…" Guy said.

"…Anyway, what can I do for you both?" Teodoro asked.

"First, there's something I want to say," Guy said.

"Guy?" Tear spoke.

"Yes? What is it?" Teodoro asked.

"Look, what happened to Luke wasn't right, even if he did destroy Akzeriuth," Guy pointed out, "I know what happened was terrible but that doesn't mean that it was intentional. I know that Luke may have been…hard to deal with sometimes but he really was a good person and I know he never meant for Akzeriuth to be destroyed."

"Guy…" Tear said with sympathy.

"Yes, I agree too," Mieu said, "it's not fair that Master was killed."

"Hmm, I see," Teodoro responded, "well, I suppose it can be hard losing a friend but there's no need to feel sad about Akzeriuth actually," Teodoro said.

Tear, Guy, and Mieu were surprised at Teodoro's statement.

"Grandfather, what do you mean?" Tear asked.

"The fall of Akzeriuth was written in Yulia's Score," Teodoro answered, "It occurred because it was meant to."

Hearing what the Yulia City mayor said shocked the trio.

"Grandfather, how could that be?" Tear said upset upon hearing those words, "I've never heard that. That makes it the same as Hod."

" _Like Hod?_ " Guy asked in his head looking at Tear.

"It's part of the Closed Score," Teodoro explained, "Only those of maestro rank and higher are privy of that knowledge."

"If you knew about what was going to happen, why didn't you prevent it?" Guy asked angrily at the Yulia City mayor.

Teodoro raised an eyebrow as he was surprised to hear such words.

"Guy, I'm surprised that someone from the Outer Lands would say such a thing," Teodoro responded, "a calm and orderly life in accordance with the Score is the way of the Order of Lorelei."

"But even so…" Guy spoke.

"Why are people read the Score on their birthday each year?" Teodoro continued, "To learn of the next year and accept the possibilities it holds."

"But why didn't warn people about the destruction that was going to happen in Akzeriuth?" Tear asked with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, if you had, people wouldn't have died," Guy added.

"That's the problem, when faced with a Score of death, people are not calm and can't live well peacefully," Teodoro answered.

"Well of course," Guy responded, "I mean really, no one wants to really die."

"That's unacceptable," Teodoro rebuked Guy's statement, "Yulia's Score promised prosperity for all of Auldrant. If we stray from the path, we will lose that prosperity. We are the watchers that have guided the way for the Score. In fact, the Order of Lorelei is a tool for that purpose."

"Is that why Grand Maestro Mohs held Fon Master Ion in Daath and was looking to start a war?" Tear asked in disbelief.

"Did Van knew through the Score and guided Luke to the passage rings in Akzeriuth?" Guy asked.

"That is correct," Teodoro answered.

"You once told me that neither Kimlasca nor Malkuth listened to you when you warned them about the destruction that would happen on Hod," Tear said, "Was that a lie?"

Teodoro looked to his adopted granddaughter with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Tear," Teodoro said, "you were young, I didn't want you know the truth but Van knows the truth."

Tear was surprised again and it dawned on her about her brother's intentions.

"Then my brother is planning revenge against the world!" Tear said, "He said that a world that is shackled by the Score is better off destroyed."

"Tear, you are mistaking in thinking that Van is trying to destroy the world," Teodoro rebuked, "it is true that there was a time that Van hated the Score after what happened to Hod, but now he's doing an admirable job as a Watcher."

Guy was irate by those words, "Admirable? Letting the people in Akzeriuth die was admirable? Was letting the people in Hod die admirable as well? What the hell? I suppose you're also going to say that letting Luke be killed was admirable as well. You're insane! There is something wrong with all of you!"

"Not at all," Teodoro said shaking his head calmly and thinking there was no reason for Guy to be so upset and insulting, "at the end of the Sixth Fonstone, Yulia's Score reads thus: 'The land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity.' We have watched all this time in order to bring that unprecedented prosperity to the Outer Lands."

"But Grandfather, Van is trying to make St. Binah fall!" Tear pointed out.

"The battle will take place around it," Teodoro replied, "St. Binah will not fall. It is not written in the Score."

Just then a young man came in the room.

"Mayor Teodoro, it's time for the meeting," The young man said.

"I'll be right there," Teodoro replied as he got up and then looked back at Tear and Guy, "if you two are that worried, take the Yulia Road to the Outer Lands. See for yourselves that your concerns are groundless."

Teodoro leaves the room with the young man.

"I don't believe this, how the hell can he be so callous about it?" Guy said upset.

Tear only sighed as what she heard was upsetting, "We're not going to get anything here."

Guy calmed down, "You're right, I say we go back to the Outer Lands and deal with this ourselves."

Tear agreed, "Okay but first, let's get back to my room, I need to get something."

"Well…okay," Guy replied.

"I hope it will be all right," Mieu said worried.

"I can understand why you feel that way Mieu," Tear said.

Mieu, Guy, and Tear left but before they went back to Tear's residence, they went to Layla's place and went in Layla's place.

"I've been waiting for you," Layla said.

"What's the book Van left behind?" Tear asked.

Layla nodded, "It's just an ordinary book of fonic artes, but there was a hidden page at the end. Here's a copy."

Layla handed the copy to Tear and Tear looked it over.

"I don't know what it means, but I thought you might have an idea," Layla added.

Tear had a surprised expression," This is…!" Tear paused and started chanted, "Va, le, zwe, tue …Mother…Understanding…Spreading through the land of Rugnica…Magnificent…angel's voice…"

"Mieu? What's happening?" Mieu asked surprised.

"W-What's going on here?" Guy asked surprised.

"Quiet," Layla scolded the two in a low tone, "Tear is meditating. It looks like that really was the symbol of the hymn."

Tear had just finished meditation and the chant.

"Now I understand," Tear said, "this is the Third Hymn."

Tear was able to learn the Third Hymn, Holy Song.

"Were you able to figure it out?" Guy asked.

"Yes…" Tear answered.

"Alright!" Mieu said with excitement.

"Congratulations Tear," Layla responded with a smile.

"Thank you," Tear replied with joy, "do you mind if I keep this copy? There's information here about the symbolism in the other hymns as well, though I don't yet know enough to understand them."

Layla nodded, "Be my guest. I'm sure it'll come in useful eventually as you grow stronger."

Tear nodded, "Yes, thank you."

The three left Layla's place and went to Tear's residence. After a bit of time, they made it to Tear's Room and Tear was rummaging for something to get while Mieu stood next to her and Guy stood by a corner.

"Van hated the Score," Tear started, "he was always talking about it here in this room. He would stand where you are Guy and say that he could never forgive a world that let Hod die."

"Yeah," Guy replied.

Tear continued as she looked at Guy, "Hod was the homeland of Van and I that was destroyed sixteen years ago. Hod fell into the Qliphoth just like Akzeriuth. Van and my mother, who was pregnant with me at the time, fell into the Qliphoth. Van probably used a fonic hymn."

"I see," Guy said.

"Something happened before I went to the Outer Lands," Tear explained, "Van returned to this city, something he didn't do very often.

 **Flashback**

Van was standing in the selenia field with Legretta standing behind him.

"Asch seems to suspect something," Legretta said.

"Asch is still a bit…dainty," Van replied, "he'll cause trouble if he learns that the people of the Outer Lands will be annihilated."

"Shall we have Sync keep tabs on him?" Legretta asked.

"Yes," Van replied.

 **Flashback End**

"I thought my brother was planning something terrible. At least, that many people were going to die," Tear continued, "I couldn't allow that to happen, even if Hod had been left to die because of the Score. I swore I'd stop him, even if it meant killing both of us."

"Tear," Guy responded shocked that the younger sister of Van would be willing to that far just stop her brother.

"But it looks like I failed," Tear said feeling ashamed, "I couldn't prevent the destruction of Akzeriuth and now Luke is dead, killed right in front of my eyes."

"But Tear," Mieu responded, "I thought that you believed that it was all Master's fault."

Tear looked at Mieu sadly, "Mieu, did you…think that I would have taken pleasure of Luke being killed?"

Mieu had a downcast look, "Well, it seemed like others did…so…"

Tear shook her head, "As much as I resent the fact that Luke wasn't willing to accept fault for his actions, I can't place all the blame on him, I took an assignment for the Outer Lands to stop my brother. Also it doesn't justify what Asch did."

"It never justified what Asch did, Asch must have known what was going to happen," Guy said and got angry, "and yet he…"

"Guy…" Tear said sadly.

Guy was feeling angry and hurt.

"Luke was my best friend," Guy said, "he was someone that helped me see through something that I never would have thought of. I don't care that Luke was a replica, I don't care if Asch is the original Luke fon Fabre, and I don't care of the circumstances that victimized him, Asch had no right to take Luke's life and I will never forgive him for killing Luke and for making Luke feel less than a person."

"Me too, me too, I hate Asch for killing Master!" Mieu said with passion.

Tear looked at Guy and Mieu and wasn't sure what to say.

Guy had his thought, " _I'm sorry Luke, I couldn't save your life…one way or the other Luke, I will avenge your death…looks like I will go through my original goal for revenge…Asch, I will make you suffer…so will Duke Fabre. The Order of Lorelei will pay as well. This cannot continue to be allowed. Van…I won't let you get away with this as well._ "

Tear saw the expression on Guy's face and was worried and a bit scared for him.

 **The Tartarus**

Ion was looking out in front in the deck of the Tartarus. Ion couldn't help but think about what happened to Luke and it still upset him. He considered Luke as his friend and it broke his heart that he lost a friend. He couldn't comprehend why Asch believed he was right in killing Luke and he also couldn't comprehend why he got the sense that Jade and Natalia were okay with it and why his own guardian Anise completely condoned what Asch did. He thought about what happened to Akzeriuth. He didn't think it was right that all the blame should be placed on Luke. After all, he was the one who opened the door when Van requested to and he believe that some of the blame should go to him as well and he knows that Van orchestrated the whole thing but yet it was Luke that got all the blame. The Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei found it to be very shameful. Soon Anise and Natalia came up and stood by Ion.

"Ion…" Anise spoke.

Ion looked to see Anise and Natalia, "Oh, Anise and Natalia…"

"Ion, we need to talk," Natalia said.

"Hmm, about what?" Ion asked.

"Um well, Ion, you've been…well, not been yourself as of late," Anise said.

Ion looked back out of the sea, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ion, you've been acting cold, especially towards Asch," Natalia said.

Ion didn't say anything.

"Ion, why are you acting this way?" Anise asked.

"You want to know why?" Ion asked.

"…You're still angry with Asch for…killing Luke, aren't you?" Natalia deduced.

"…Yes, I am," Ion answered with a frown, "What Asch did was wrong."

Natalia was saddened by this and Anise was unable to understand.

"But why Ion?" Anise asked, "Who cares about that idiot, he killed a lot of people. He deserved what he got."

"Anise…" Natalia spoke.

Anise turned to Natalia, "You agree, right Natalia? He acted like he knew everything when he really didn't have a clue and then he tried to say that it wasn't his fault, trying to say that we didn't know anything either like we were also at fault as well," Anise folded her arms, He was so stupid."

"I know Luke acted poorly but still…" Natalia said with sadness, "I can't help but to feel terrible about what happened to him."

"Natalia, why are you feeling sorry for him?" Anise asked, "He didn't even care about you and you were close to him. Besides, it wasn't like he was the Luke you remembered, Asch is."

"That doesn't mean that it was right to just kill him," Ion pointed.

Anise looked at Ion, "Ion…I don't get you at all."

"…No, of course you don't Anise," Ion said, "just like you seem to don't get that what we all did was shameful yet you say that I'm not responsible for what had happened? I didn't bother to think when I opened the doors and now that I think about it and knowing what's going on, I should have realized that they would not have bothered at all to even get me to open the doors to the Sephiroth if they didn't have some way to do something for their benefit."

"Ion…" Anise was surprised at Ion's response.

"Fon Master…" Natalia spoke.

"Could you two please leave me be? I want to be alone," Ion said.

"But Ion—" Anise tried to argue.

"Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin, don't make me repeat myself," Ion said strongly, "I wish for you and Princess Natalia to leave me alone."

Anise was shocked the way Ion referred to her and Natalia felt bad and put her hand on Anise's shoulder.

"Anise, I think we should let him be for a while," Natalia said.

Anise looked at Natalia and back to Ion and felt sad, "Fine…"

Natalia and Anise left Ion alone and unbeknownst to them, Asch saw the whole thing and wasn't happy with what he saw and heard and had a scowl on his face.

"I should have known," Asch said in a low tone, "he's just like those two and that annoying Cheagle.

Asch felt irritated and clenched his teeth in anger and left for the bridge. Jade was also listening in what Ion had said.

"A shameful bunch, are we?" Jade spoke, "So that's how you see it Ion."

 **Aramis Springs**

Tear, Guy, and Mieu had just used the Yulia Road to get back to the Outer Lands and they arrived in Aramis Springs. They decided to head out and to do what they can to prevent St. Binah from falling. They traveled through the caverns of Aramis Springs fighting and defeating monsters that got in their way. Tear, Mieu, and Guy were thinking about Luke and things that would have been if he was still alive. They felt that now they needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I bet it was real tough to Luke to learn the truth," Guy said, "and to think, the last thing Luke hears before he dies is that he was a replica. I bet Luke had a hard time through all of it."

"Well perhaps, but still, it can't be denied that Luke did cause the deaths of thousands of people in Akzeriuth and not willing to listen to anyone other than my brother," Tear stated.

"Part of that is my fault," Guy pointed out.

"But Guy, you had nothing to with that," Mieu said, "I'm sure Master would say the same thing."

Guy shook his head, "It's partly my fault that Luke went from a blank slate to a selfish spoiled kid."

"Guy, what do you mean?" Tear asked confused.

"Well, when Luke couldn't walk or really to say, didn't know how, I was the one who looked after him," Guy explained, "I didn't put much effort to prevent him growing up to be selfish and spoiled. I really learned my lesson," Guy had a sad expression, "It's too bad I learned that lesson too late."

Tear thought about what Guy had said and that lead her to think about her own action. They kept going through the caverns and they also decided that after things were settled, they would properly take time to mourn Luke's passing. After a while, they finally managed to exit out of Aramis Springs. As they walked down the hill, they were surprised to see a someone run up to them and it was the Malkuthian colonel Jade.

"J-Jade?" Guy spoke in surprise.

"Oh good, I was afraid I might have missed you," Jade said with relief.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Tear asked surprised to see Jade.

"I have a favor to ask Guy," Jade answered, "since he didn't come with us on the Tartarus, I came looking for him."

"For my help? Guy asked, "What do you mean?"

Jade's face went grim as he answered, "Mohs has captured Ion and Natalia."

"What?" Guy blurted surprised.

"They've been captured?" Tear asked surprised.

"Oh no!" Mieu spoke in surprise.

"Yes and at any rate, if we don't rescue them soon, there's going to be trouble," Jade explained, "There aren't any Malkuth forces nearby, so I thought I'd ask for your help Guy."

"What do mean by trouble?" Guy asked.

"With the disappearance of Akzeriuth, Kimlasca has begun making preparations for war. They probably intend to use Natalia and Luke's death as justification."

"That's right," Tear said, "the people of the Outer Lands don't know why Akzeriuth disappeared."

Jade nodded, "Yes, Ion was wary of this and returned to the Order to issue a decree. He was captured upon his arrival."

"I see," Guy said with his fears coming true.

"Guy, can I count on your cooperation?" Jade asked.

Guy looked at Jade with a serious expression.

Jade continued, "I know that you're upset about Luke's death. I just want to be sure that I can count on your assistance. If we don't do what we can to stop this, we really will have a war on our hands."

"…I'm assuming that you're asking me this because Asch is going to help," Guy said.

"Actually Asch left us before we reached Daath," Jade said, "he said that he had other things he needed to do but did leave the Tartarus to us."

"One last thing Jade…" Guy spoke.

"Guy…" Tear spoke.

"Do you believe that…Luke deserved to die?" Guy asked.

Jade simply looked at Guy, "Whether or not I believe Luke deserved to die is not for me to judge," Jade pushed up his glasses, "I'm not sure what you want me to say or what you actually expect me to say. Of course, I did not expect things to go the way they did."

"Tch, I should have known…" Guy said annoyed.

"Jade," Mieu said upset.

"In this case, I don't think it would do to talk about someone who's dead," Jade said, "might not be really appropriate considering what has happened not to mention the situation that is now brewing. So are you willing to help or not Guy?" Jade then looked at Tear, "Tear, can I also ask for your assistance in rescuing Ion and Natalia?"

Tear nodded, "Yes Colonel, if Ion and Natalia were captured to assure the war will happen, we have to rescue them and prevent it."

Jaded nodded, "Thank you Tear," Jade looked back at Guy, "Guy…?"

Guy thought about it for a moment, "Jade, did you hear anything that St. Binah might be fall?"

Jade was taken back a bit and then he nodded.

"Yes, Asch said that because the Sephiroth of Southern Rugnica was destroyed, the land may fall so yes, St. Binah might fall," Jade said.

"Do you have any plans to prevent it?" Guy asked.

"I don't know if we can but at the very least, we should get the people out of there," Jade said.

"Fine, in that case, I will cooperate with you," Guy said.

"I appreciate it Guy," Jade said.

"However, there is something you should know," Guy pointed out.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I will help you rescue Ion and Natalia and I'm willing to help saving the people of St. Binah but afterwards, I'm cutting my ties with all of you," Guy declared.

"Guy, what are saying?" Tear asked shocked at Guy declared.

"I'm saying that I will be going on my own afterwards," Guy explained, "I have no intention in sticking around with any of you afterwards."

"Because of what happened to Luke," Jade deduced.

Guy didn't say anything.

"But Guy…" Tear spoke.

"That's fine," Jade said, "if that's your decision, so be it."

Tear looked at Jade surprised, "Colonel…"

"If this is what Guy chooses, then we can't say or do anything to change his mind," Jade explained, "It's his choice."

"But…" Tear wanted to say further but didn't know what to say in the matter.

"We don't have much time, we need to move," Jade said, "let's get to Daath."

Tear and Guy nodded and Mieu just looked on as they started to leave to go to Daath.

"You're planning to get back at Asch, aren't you?" Jade said in a low tone towards Guy.

Guy didn't say anything and just kept walking. Jade didn't know what say at the moment but figured if what Guy did was his own business and thought that if he pressed further, it would be a distraction in what they were trying to do at the moment and decided to drop the subject.

Tear went to Guy, "Guy, I understand that you're upset but—"

"Tear, don't," Guy interrupted.

Tear was taken back, "Guy..."

"I know what you're going to say but would you do me a favor and just drop it. I'm just not in the mood, okay?" Guy said as he walked ahead of Tear.

Tear was shocked but decided to drop the subject as there was something that need to be taken care of at the moment.

They headed for Daath to rescue Fon Master Ion and the Kimlascan Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. How would things go for them? Would they succeed? Would they stop the war that seemed to be ready to occur between Malkuth and Kimlasca? Would they even figure out what Van was trying to really accomplish? They would soon find the answers of the questions they had but none would know what fates had awaited for them.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Five years later, Luke is still spends his days with Senna in Hokutan but then later on, they both get targeted and attacked by the Hollow called Mad Eater.**


	4. A Day in Hokutan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **A Day in Hokutan**

Asch was on the ground and he was bleeding. Asch clenched his teeth and he looked up and at the person who caused him physical pain. The one who did it was Guy who was giving Asch a cold glare and held his katana in hand with Asch's blood dripping from his blade.

"All this," Asch said angrily, "for that…that…dreck?

"I swore that I would make you pay," Guy said, "everyone else may have been willing to just forgive for what you did," Guy pointed his blade at Asch, "but I sure as hell won't."

"Guy, stop!" Natalia's voice screamed.

Guy and Asch looked over and saw Natalia who was panicking over what was happening.

"Guy please," Natalia pleaded, "please don't do this."

"He killed Luke," Guy said and then turned his attention back to Asch, "all he's done is belittled and blame Luke for everything going wrong for him, labeling himself as the victim and completely ignoring the fact that Van was the one who set things up…he's a vile coward."

"Guy, what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Natalia asked.

"To avenge Luke," Guy said, "I'm not going to just ignore and turn my back on what happened to Luke, unlike the rest of you."

"Guy, no one is ignoring what happened to Luke," Natalia said, "what happened to Luke was sad and you were right in what you said before," Natalia looked down, "you and I are partly to blame in the way Luke grew up. I'm not denying it. But Guy, killing Asch won't set things right."

"No it won't but," Guy said, "at least Asch can't hurt anyone else, even if they are replica."

"Tch, you always were a fool Guy," Asch said with venom.

"Well, I have always hated you," Guy said harshly as he raised his sword, "Luke was a better person than you. I would choose him over you many times."

"Guy, please don't!" Natalia screamed as she rushed over.

Guy swung his sword down on Asch and moments later, blood splattered up in the air and then on the ground and Natalia looked on horrified.

"N-No," Natalia said with her eyes widened, "Nooooooooo!"

Natalia's screamed in anguish as loud as she could. Meanwhile elsewhere, Tear was facing her brother Van and she had just coughed up some blood from her mouth.

"Mystearica," Van said.

"Don't," Tear said angrily, "don't you dare Vandesdelca."

Van narrowed his eyes toward his sister, "Can't you see that all of your efforts are in vain. My plans are moving forward and you cannot stop it."

Tear fell on her knees and she coughed again.

"The miasma in your body is really taken a toll on you," Van pointed out.

"It's the same with you, is it not?" Tear replied.

"As long as my goal succeeds, what happens to me afterwards is of no consequences," Van said, "the planet's memory will be destroyed and the world will be freed from the Score."

"Van, I'm begging you," Tear said, "please stop it."

"Join me my sister," Van said, "at the very least, I want you to live. You should know by now that your efforts are meaningless. Don't risk your life just because of that defective thing."

Tear was shocked and looked at her brother, "You're referring to Luke, aren't you?"

"Of course, this is why you're going out of your way in hurting yourself," Van said, "Mystearica, there's no need to go so far."

"You lied to Luke from the beginning," Tear said, "manipulated him and played with him…all for your sick and twisted plans."

"It was not an easy thing for me," Van said, "I did not enjoy doing what I did but that replica was pathetic. That thing couldn't really do anything on its own, not even controlling its own hyperresonance."

Tear was livid and threw a knife at her brother but Van easily deflected the thrown blade with his sword.

"You're horrible," Tear said upset, "Luke was not a thing! He had feelings, no different from you and me. How can stand and play with people's lives so easily? You might as well kill me because I want nothing to do with what you're doing!"

"Mystearica," Van said showing pity towards Tear as he clenched the hilt of his sword, "You are…"

Meanwhile in Daath Cathedral, Anise was on her knees with tears streaming from her eyes and she had her head down.

"I'm sorry Ion," Anise said sadly, "I…I…"

"There's little point in saying things like that now," Jade said suddenly.

Anise jerked up and turned to see Jade.

"Colonel…" Anise said sadly.

"I just want to know one thing," Jade said looking at Anise coldly, "tell me little miss spy, how long have you been reporting to Mohs?"

Anise looked away in shame.

"It now makes sense why the God-Generals seemed to always know where we would be," Jade said, "and now, Ion is dead and you contributed to his death."

"You don't need to remind me Colonel!" Anise replied breaking down, "I already know that! I know it's my fault that Ion is dead! I know I was betraying him from the beginning."

Jade sighed as he pushed up his glasses and then he turned around.

"Then there's nothing more I can say to you," Jade said, "I'll be taking my leave. Sadly, I can no longer stand to be in the presence of a little spy like you."

Jade left and Anise broke down even further as she cried and placed her hands over her face while still crying. Meanwhile on top of the cathedral, the Shinigami sighed as he looked up in the sky.

"There's nothing I can do here and I'm out of time," The Shinigami said, "it's time I headed back to the Soul Society," The Shinigami drew his Zanpakuto and held it in front of him, "now unlock."

The Shinigami turned his Zanpakuto and a Senkaimon appeared and the door opened. The Shinigami sheathed his Zanpakuto and looked over the city of Daath.

"Good bye again, my home world," The Shinigami said.

The Shinigami walked in the Senkaimon and the door closed behind him.

 **Five Years Later, Hokutan, 3** **rd** **District of West Rukongai**

Luke was walking through the forest carry two baskets, one he carried on his left hand and the other one on his back. He began to collect plant leaves and put them in the basket that he had on his back. He was also collecting various fruits, including dried persimmons. Luke looked at a persimmon and took a bite and he liked the taste.

"This is good," Luke said happily.

Luke continued to collect food and then he collected wood for the fire. As he continued to do these things, he was hearing people talking. He looked over and saw three kids, one small boy and two boys that were bigger than him.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in a quiet tone.

"Please, give me back my candy," The small boy pleaded.

The two big boys were keeping a small pouch away from him and acting in glee.

"Please, I beg you, gimme back my candy," The small boy pleaded again.

"Forget it," One of the big boys said, "besides you don't really need it any way."

"Yeah, why don't you just give up and just go, you little snot," The other big boy said as he pushed the small boy to the ground.

Luke didn't like what he saw and decided to stop the bullying.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Luke said as he ran to the scene.

The three kids saw Luke rushing towards them and the two boys didn't like it that someone was sticking their nose into their business.

"Hey stay out of this," One of the big boys said, "this has nothing to do with you."

"Why are you bullying that kid and taking something that obviously doesn't belong to you?" Luke countered.

"Butt out," The other big kid said harshly.

Luke got mad, put down the baskets he was holding and went and knocked one of the big kids down and it was the one who had the small pouch in his hand and Luke picked up the pouch. The second big kid got mad at what the long red head did and charged towards him, only to have Luke dodge and trip the second big kid, causing the kid to fall down.

"Why you…" One of the big kids muttered.

"Just stop this right now, you shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you," Luke said.

"Shut up," One of the big kids said as he and other big kid got up, "we just wanted some candy and it would be wasted to let someone who doesn't have any spirit energy to have any."

"That shouldn't matter!" Luke countered.

"What?" One of the big kids spoke and it even shocked the little kid.

Luke continued, "It doesn't matter if whether or not someone has spirit energy, it's not right to take something that isn't yours and even if this kid doesn't have any spirit energy and can't get hungry or whatever. I'm sure he can still enjoy the taste. Now, you two have a choice, you can leave right now or you can continue and I will keep knocking you both down."

The two big boys looked at each other and looked at Luke who had a serious expression and both of them came up with the same conclusion.

"Let's go, this is not worth it," One of the big boys said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," The other big boy agreed.

The two bullying boys left and Luke sighed of relief.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked the small boy.

The small boys nodded and Luke gave him back the pouch that was full of candy.

"Thank you mister," The small boy said happily.

"You're welcome," Luke said warmly.

The small boy was happy and ran off with his pouch and Luke waved to him. As soon the boy left, Luke sighed again and left to head back to where Senna was. Soon, Luke arrived to a small house. Luke looked around and saw Senna sleeping when he went inside. Luke smiled and decided to let her sleep as put the two baskets down. Luke sighed and starting thinking about everything that has happened.

" _It's been five years_ ," Luke said in his head, " _it feels like it was only yesterday that I came here_ ," Luke smiled and looked over to the sleeping Senna, " _and met her. I've been with her for five years…_ "

Senna twitched and slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Looks like you're awake," Luke said.

Senna saw Luke and smiled, "Oh hi Luke."

Luke chuckled and Senna slowly got up and stretched her arms and yawned.

"A good nap?" Luke asked.

"Yep, very," Senna answered with a smile and then she looked over the baskets, "great, you brought what we need."

"Yep," Luke replied.

Luke and Senna went through the things Luke had in the baskets.

 **Seireitei**

With the city being viewed from the corridor of one of large buildings, the blonde Shinigami was walking by. The man stopped and took in the view of the city. As he looked on, he couldn't help but think about his past.

 **Flashback: ND2015, Daath Cathedral, Auldrant**

The blonde man was wearing an Oracle Knight uniform with a sword in hand and was reading the Score. The man was shocked in what he read.

"N-No, it can't be," The blonde man said.

"You shouldn't have done that," Van suddenly said.

The man was shocked and he turned to see the man he admired, Van Grants.

"V-Van, it's you," The blonde young man said surprised.

Van walked over staring down at the blonde Oracle Knight.

"Marcel Oslo, you know it's a serious offense for someone of your rank to read the Closed Score," Van said.

"Van, I…" The man named Marcel spoke, "I was just concerned. Surely, we can prevent this. Isn't that better than just letting people die?"

"Marcel, you're not at least a Maestro so you have no right to read the Closed Score," Van reminded, "I cannot ignore what you just did."

 **Flashback End**

Marcel sighed, "Not long after that, I was killed in the Battle in Chesedonia," Marcel paused a bit, "Van probably read from the Score and intentionally sent me to die, even though I did volunteer to help him and he never did force me to do it."

"Hey, Marcel!" A male voice called.

Marcel looked over and saw a young man who was fairly tall and had spiky raven black hair, aqua green eyes, and he had tattoos on his arms.

"Kaien," Marcel said with a smile, "how it's going?"

"Very good," Kaien said with a grin.

"A good day for both of you," A woman's voice said.

Kaien and Marcel turned and they saw the female Shinigami that had red eyes and pale pink hair.

"Gelda," Marcel said.

The woman named Gelda approached the two men.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Gelda said.

"Yeah, ever since you transferred to the First Division five years ago," Kaien said.

"Yes, I've been really busy being under the command of the Captain-Commander himself," Gelda said, "So Marcel, what about you?"

"Me?" Marcel replied.

"Yes, I've heard that just a few weeks ago, you were transferred to the 2nd Division," Gelda said.

"Oh yeah," Kaien said, "The 2nd Division and Onmitsukido just got a new a leader, right?"

"That's right," Marcel said, "my new Captain is Soi Fon."

"Of the Fon Family," Gelda said.

"Yep," Marcel said and then he sighed, "I still can't believe that Captain Ukitake would have me transferred there," Marcel looked over to Kaien, "tell me Kaien, what did I do wrong?"

"Don't be like Marcel," Kaien replied, "you didn't do anything wrong. Look, the reason Captain Ukitake had you move there is because he's confident that you'll do just great in the 2nd Division and it would benefit you to get better. That is just how Captain Ukitake has much confidence in you."

"I suppose," Marcel said with a sigh.

"By the way," Gelda said, "have either you two heard from Erika recently?"

"No, I haven't," Kaien said and then he looked over to Marcel, "how about you Marcel?"

"No I haven't it," Marcel said, "although I doubt that she would even talk to us," Marcel shook his head, "no, it's really me she wouldn't want to talk to and all because of her hatred towards Van."

"Van," Kaien said, "the man you talked about before."

"Yeah, Van Grants," Marcel said, "I once looked up to him," Marcel sighed, "consider yourself lucky Kaien."

"Hmm, why?" Kaien replied.

"You're lucky," Marcel said, "that you never lived in a world where people become obedient slaves or who are extremely dependant on this thing called the Score."

"Hmm, I agree," Gelda said, "I do wonder how things are going on back in Auldrant. Is our original world still alive?"

 **Raku'uta, 8** **th** **District of East Rukongai**

A female Shinigami was walking on a path. The female Shinigami wore a sleeveless Shihakusho with black long gloves and had purple hair that went down to her shoulders. After some walking, the woman stopped and saw someone.

"Ah, there he is," The female Shinigami said.

The woman saw a boy who wore a gray sleeveless robe with a brown sash tied around it and the boy had green hair. The boy was sitting by the trunk of a tree and the woman walked up and approached him. The boys turned and saw the woman.

"So then," The woman said, "How are you Fon Master Ion?"

Ion looked at woman and nodded.

"So you were able to get some time off. Thank you for coming," Ion said, "I really appreciate it Cantabile."

Cantabile shrugged, "So anyway, I did speak to Gelda about what you wanted to know a few weeks ago, although I didn't mention it was you."

"Well?" Ion asked as he stood up and looked hopeful.

"Well yes," Cantabile said, "Asch's replica is indeed in the Soul Society as well."

"So Luke is here," Ion replied, "I'm so glad."

"Well that's it," Cantabile said, "I did what you wanted."

"Cantabile," Ion said, "Where is he anyway?"

"Well, he's actually in the 3rd District on the west side," Cantabile said.

"Can you please take me there?" Ion asked.

Cantabile just looked at Ion, "Why?"

"I want to talk to Luke," Ion said.

"For what exactly?" Cantabile asked.

Ion looked down and looked ashamed, "To tell him what happened after Asch killed him and to tell him what had happened since then."

"That fool was a willing idiot going along with whatever Van wanted him to do," Cantabile said, "and it's not like you had a hand in his death."

"No, but I didn't stop it like I should have," Ion said sadly.

Cantabile sighed and shook her head, "I can't do that. I can't take you to where he is."

"But why?" Ion asked disappointed.

"You know that the Seireitei is the center of all of the Soul Society," Cantabile explained, "In order for you to get to the west side of the Rukongai, you would have to go through the Seireitei and you're not allow to go there and I can't just take you there just for you to get to where that replica is."

Ion had his head down and was upset.

"I just…" Ion spoke.

Cantabile just looked at Ion and shrugged.

 **Hokutan**

Luke and Senna were walking together through the market area of Hokutan. After purchasing some supplies, they headed out for the next place. They soon arrived at a place where a large pond was and they were seeing fishes in the pond.

"Okay, ready to do this," Luke said.

"Yeah," Senna said.

Senna was in the pond luring the fishes as Luke was impaling them with a long sharp stick. They went on with it for a while until they both felt they got enough fishes. They both were proud of the work they did and decided to head back with their haul. As they headed back, they were unaware that they were being watched by eyes of a creature that was staring at him and the creature quietly laughed. Luke suddenly felt something and he stopped and looked around behind him.

"Luke?" Senna said seeing Luke stop and looked around, "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Um Senna?" Luke spoke, "Did you hear something?"

"Huh? No, I didn't," Senna replied shaking her head, "Is something wrong Luke?"

Luke looked and didn't feel or hear anything. He turned around and scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe I'm just imaging things," Luke concluded, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, all right," Senna said, "If you say so."

Senna and Luke continued on their way and the creature was still in hiding and had its eyes on Luke and Senna. The creature went to another direction with speed. Luke and Senna arrived back to the place they lived when they suddenly heard some noise.

"Huh, what was that?" Senna asked.

"Don't know," Luke said, "Something feels wrong."

Senna and Luke continued to look around when an intense reiatsu was suddenly released and it threw the two of them off balance and felt pinned down.

"What the hell?" Luke asked shocked.

"This reiatsu," Senna said shocked, "so powerful…"

There was a crash that occurred real close to them and it caught Luke and Senna off by surprise. Luke and Senna heard laughter and they looked and were shocked in what they saw. What the two of them saw was the creature that was eying them earlier and the creature stood up. The creature itself was fairly large that had four tusks coming out of his mask, red hair that extends below his chest where its hole lies, and sharp claws on either hand. Luke and Senna were shocked and mortified seeing the creature.

"Oh no, no," Senna said, "A Hollow!"

"Hey, what the hell?" Luke said still mortified, "A damn Hollow!"

"Heh, heh, heh," The Hollow chuckled, "You two have such unique and delicious spirit energies. So tasty…heh, I'm looking forward to it."

The Hollow charged towards Luke and Senna and they both quickly dodged the Hollow's attack. The Hollow just stood and laugh and the creature turned towards Luke and Senna who looked terrified.

"Damn it," Luke said.

"This is not good," Senna said, "this is not good at all. To think that we would be targeted by Mad Eater."

"Huh?" Luke responded and looked at Senna, "Wait Senna, you know this Hollow?"

"Um well," Senna said and then she looked at Luke, "sort of."

"Oh, how interesting," The Hollow called Mad Eater said, "you know about me? I'm flattered."

Mad Eater laughed as he was pleased. Senna clenched her teeth and placed her hands on Luke's arm.

"Luke, we need to get away," Senna said.

Luke looked at Mad Eater narrowed his eyes.

" _Damn it_ ," Luke said in his head, " _I should do something, at least to help Senna get away._ "

Luke clenched his fist debating whether or not he should try to take on the Hollow.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Mad Eater continues his pursue for Luke and Senna and Luke decides to face the creature and his innate power aids him.**


	5. Mad Eater

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss and Bleach.

 **Mad Eater**

Within the 10th Division Barracks of the Seireitei, two Shinigami which one was male and the other was female were walking through the corridor and were rushing. They stopped when they met up with the male Shinigami that had red hair and wore a haori over his Shihakusho.

"Okay, let us move," The red haired Shinigami said.

"Yes Captain," The two Shinigami said in unison.

The three of them headed out and left the barracks.

 **Hokutan**

There was a crash that occurred real close to them and it caught Luke and Senna off by surprise. Luke and Senna heard laughter and they looked and were shocked in what they saw. What the two of them saw was the creature that was eying them earlier and the creature stood up. The creature itself was fairly large that had four tusks coming out of his mask, red hair that extends below his chest where its hole lies, and sharp claws on either hand. Luke and Senna were shocked and mortified seeing the creature.

"Oh no, no," Senna said, "A Hollow!"

"Hey, what the hell?" Luke said still mortified, "A damn Hollow!"

"Heh, heh, heh," The Hollow chuckled, "You two have such unique and delicious spirit energies. So tasty…heh, I'm looking forward to it."

The Hollow charged towards Luke and Senna and they both quickly dodged the Hollow's attack. The Hollow just stood and laugh and the creature turned towards Luke and Senna who looked terrified.

"Damn it," Luke said.

"This is not good," Senna said, "this is not good at all. To think that we would be targeted by Mad Eater."

"Huh?" Luke responded and looked at Senna, "Wait Senna, you know this Hollow?"

"Um well," Senna said and then she looked at Luke, "sort of."

"Oh, how interesting," The Hollow called Mad Eater said, "you know about me? I'm flattered."

Mad Eater laughed as he was pleased. Senna clenched her teeth and placed her hands on Luke's arm.

"Luke, we need to get away," Senna said.

Luke looked at Mad Eater narrowed his eyes.

" _Damn it_ ," Luke said in his head, " _I should do something, at least to help Senna get away._ "

Luke clenched his fist debating whether or not he should try to take on the Hollow.

"You two are just delicious," Mad Eater said in glee.

Luke and Senna clenched their teeth and glared at the excited Hollow.

"Oh I can't stand it!" Mad Eater declared, "I want eat the both of you right now! I'm ready! I'm ready to eat you two and get stronger!"

Mad Eater rushed after Luke and Senna and the two of them dodged and moved quickly away from Mad Eater. Mad Eater continued to pursue them and jumped over and landed in front of them.

"Damn it!" Luke said in anger

Luke held his arm in front of Senna and Senna looked over to Luke with concern.

 **Seireitei**

Within a large manor, a tall man with long white hair that reaches to his shoulders with a long cape covering over his clothing was staring at the candles in a room. The door opened and a vassal entered and kneeled.

"Lord Ganryu," The servant said, "we're ready when you are sir."

The man named Ganryu smiled, "Very good," Ganryu turned around still smiling, "she will have no choice this time."

 **Hokutan**

Mad Eater swung his arms and struck the ground. Luke and Senna were able to dodge and Luke and Senna looked on.

"Damn it," Luke said.

"This is not good at all," Senna said.

"Give it up you two," Mad Eater said, "You might well just let me eat you. You'll have the honor to helping me grow stronger."

"No thanks," Luke said.

"Yeah, we have no interests in that," Senna added.

"Listen, your compliance is not a factor," Mad Eater responded, "I will eat the both of you."

"Senna," Luke said.

"What is it Luke?" Senna asked.

"Get away from here," Luke said, "run as fast as you can and don't look back."

"Luke?" Senna asked.

"Just get yourself away from here," Luke said as he stepped forward a bit.

"Wait a minute Luke," Senna said worried, "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to distract him," Luke said, "I'll buy you time to escape."

Senna was shocked, "Luke, no! That's not a good idea!"

"It's okay," Luke said, "I know I told you this before. I fought monsters in the past, creatures that would attack people."

"But I don't think you fought anything like this before, right?" Senna replied.

"Yeah, it's true but that's why I'm buying you time," Luke pointed out.

"Luke, this is crazy," Senna said worried, "come with me. You don't need to sacrifice yourself for my sake. Luke, please!"

"Senna…" Luke said.

"You can't fight a Hollow," Senna said, "Only Shinigami can take on Hollows. You'll just get eaten. I don't want that!" Senna shook her head and had tears from her eyes, "I don't want to lose my precious friend."

"Senna thank you," Luke said and then faced her, "You continue to show just how kind you are. This is why I want to protect you."

"Luke…" Senna said surprised.

Mad Eater went on the attack and Luke dodged and jumped up and did one of his moves.

" _ **Havoc Strike!**_ " Luke said.

The arte struck Mad Eater and caused the Hollow the fall back and hit the ground. Mad Eater and Senna were surprised.

"Okay good," Luke said, "I guess I can still use some of my artes," Luke turned to Senna, "Senna, please run! I'll buy you some time!"

"This crazy," Senna said scared for Luke, "You don't need to put on a brave front!"

"Believe me, I'm not," Luke replied, "I'm scared out of my mind right now. But I want to do what I can."

"Are you trying to be some sort of hero?" Senna asked upset.

"Me a hero?" Luke asked and then he shook his head, "No way. Last time I thought that way, I was played as a fool and lost everything I held dear. Senna, I just want to protect you."

"Luke, you don't need to go this far," Senna said.

"I want to," Luke said, "in a way, this is my own selfish desire. I'm sorry but please Senna, let me do this."

"Luke…" Senna said shaking.

Mad Eater looked at Luke and snarled. The Hollow attacked and Luke dodged the attack again. The Hollow kept attacking and Luke was making sure he was able to dodge and kept the Hollows attention and him. As this kept going on, Luke slipped and that gave Mad Eater the opening to strike and struck Luke, sending Luke flying and falling on the ground. Senna freaked out seeing Luke get hit by Mad Eater. Luke fell on the ground and felt the pain from Mad Eater's attack and Senna rushed over to Luke's aid.

"Luke, are you all right?" Senna asked with worry.

"I'm okay," Luke responded, "but Senna, you should get going."

"And leave you behind?" Senna responded and shook her head, "Forget it. I won't do it. I won't abandon you."

"Senna…" Luke said.

"That's nice and all," Mad Eater said, "but let's not go any further with this sappy scene. I can't stand it any longer. I'm going to eat you now!"

Mad Eater charged towards Luke and Senna again and Luke pushed Senna away and dodged as well. Luke countered when he quickly placed his palm on the Mad Eater.

" _ **Raging Blast!**_ " Luke spoke.

The attack struck and pushed the Mad Eater back again but this time, the Hollow was able to stay on his feet. Luke was disappointed and looked at his hand.

"Is this not enough?" Luke asked frustrated, "If only I had a sword."

"You're just making this more enjoyable for me," Mad Eater said.

The Mad Eater suddenly felt pain on his left leg and he screamed. The Mad Eater and Luke were surprised to what they saw and it was Senna who had a sword in hand and had stabbed the Hollow with the sword.

"Senna!" Luke spoke surprised.

"How dare you!" Mad Eater said enraged.

Senna slashed the Mad Eater's leg and then back and stood next to Luke.

"Senna, that sword…" Luke said.

"Yeah, you remember that I got this a year ago," Senna said.

"Yeah, I remember when you told me that you got it from the Shinigami that was killed and you used it to defend yourself," Luke recalled.

"Yeah…" Senna said.

Senna and Luke quickly looked and saw Mad Eater furious and in a blind rage charged towards Luke and Senna. The duo dodged the incoming attack but Mad Eater quickly target and went after Senna as the Hollow swung his arm. Senna tried to block the attack with the sword but the force was too much and Senna was sent flying and the sword fell out of her hands. Senna fell on the ground and Luke panicked seeing Senna like that and rushed to her side. The Mad Eater rushed over again and was ready to eat Senna. Luke was surprised and rushed and quickly picked up the sword and slashed upward on Mad Eater and injuring the Mad Eater's left side. The Mad Eater staggered back and was surprised.

"You bastard!" Mad Eater spoke.

"L-Luke…" Senna said.

"Don't worry Senna," Luke said, "I'll protect you."

Luke suddenly felt a surge of power and he was surprised as it felt familiar to him.

"Huh?" Luke spoke.

"You…" Mad Eater said.

Luke got in his normal stance and was ready for Mad Eater.

"I don't know what I can do," Luke said, "but I will protect Senna."

"Why do you insist on this?" Mad Eater asked, "All you're doing is delaying the inevitable."

Luke took Senna's hand and helped her up, "Senna, please back away. I'll handle this Hollow bastard."

"Luke," Senna spoke.

"You'll handle nothing!" Mad Eater said, "Die!"

The Mad Eater rushed towards Luke. Luke looked on and rushed towards Mad Eater. The Hollow threw a punch but Luke was able to dodge it and counter with one of his moves.

" _ **Fang Blade!**_ " Luke roared.

Luke performed the strike arte and struck Mad Eater and it made the Hollow stagger back again.

"Yes, I did it," Luke said with a smile.

Senna was impressed in what she had and wondered if Luke was experienced with a sword. Luke followed by slashing the Hollow with sword attacks and then followed up with the Sonic Thrust. The attack caught the Hollow by surprise and was forced to move back. Luke jumped up and descended and slammed the blade of the sword on the ground.

" _ **Rending Thrust!**_ " Luke roared.

Mad Eater was flown back a bit and hit the ground. Luke saw it as an opportunity and finish off the Hollow.

" _Senna said that destroying the mask will end them_ ," Luke said in his head, " _okay, I better do it quick!_ "

Luke quickly rushed over to finish off Mad Eater and Senna looked on being hopeful that Luke would be able to end the Hollow. Luke swung the sword and aimed for the Mad Eater's mask but Mad Eater suddenly disappeared and it stopped Luke in his tracks as he and Senna were shocked.

"What the…?" Luke said.

Mad Eater reappeared behind Luke and Senna was shocked.

"Luke, behind you!" Senna shouted.

"Huh?" Luke spoke.

Luke looked behind him just in time to get hit by Mad Eater's fist and was sent flying. Luke lost his grip of the sword and hit the ground hard causing to Luke to scream in agony.

"Luke!" Senna screamed.

Senna rushed over and picked up the sword and stood in front of Luke. It didn't much good for her as Senna was swatted away like a fly by Mad Eater.

"Senna!" Luke screamed.

"Relax and be patient," Mad Eater said in glee, "I'll get you but first…" Mad Eater looked straight at Luke, "you. Yes, I'll start with you first!"

Luke struggle to get up and looked over and saw Senna on the ground.

"Senna…" Luke spoke with worry.

"You would do best to worry about yourself," Mad Eater said.

Luke looked at Mad Eater and was consumed with fear.

"I can't do anything," Luke said in his head upset, "this is just like before…"

Luke remembered the time he fought against Asch in Yulia City and lost and Luke was overcome with emotions as he faced the Mad Eater

"Damn, this is not good," Luke said upset as he clenched his teeth, "damn it, I don't want to lose to this bastard. I want to stop him."

Mad Eater rushes and opened his mouth ready to consume Luke. Luke's eyes widened as his fear consumed him. Suddenly, a glow started to surround Luke as the Hollow charged at Luke once again and when the Hollow got close to Luke, a stream of light spiraled around Luke striking the Hollow and Luke instantly outstretched his hands in front of Mad Eater and created a ball of energy damaging the Hollow in front of him several times before knocking Mad eater back on the ground.

The light dissipated around Luke and Luke himself didn't know what happened and Senna was shocked when she witnessed what had happened.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Luke," Senna said.

Luke looked over to Senna again and they looked at Mad Eater who was stunned and didn't know what had just happened.

"Luke, what did you do?" Senna asked, "What…was that?"

"I…I'm not entirely sure," Luke said as he remembered the last time it happened, "This just like what happened at the ship and…Akzeriuth…"

Luke became downcast remembering the mining town he destroyed.

Mad Eater got up on his feet and roared and it shocked Luke and Senna.

"No way," Luke spoke surprised, "It still wasn't enough."

"That power…" Mad Eater said, "Now I know for sure…" Mad Eater looked at Luke with glee, "it will definitely benefit me when I eat you! No more games!"

Mad Eater charged towards Luke and ready to eat him for sure and Senna screamed Luke's name as she rushed to get to Luke. Suddenly Mad Eater was struck down and he slid on the ground and was his back was wounded as he screamed in pain. Luke and Senna were shocked and wondered what had happened. Mad Eater got angry and wondered what had just happened.

"You're still the same," A male voice said.

"You terrorized us and now you're doing it to them," A female voice said.

Luke, Senna, and Mad Eater looked and saw that it was two Shinigami, one male and one female and Mad Eater was surprised as he recognized them and then he started to laugh in joy.

"It's you two," Mad Eater said in glee, "it's been decades since I last saw you. You two have grown but I know it's you."

"We're stopping you here and now," The male Shinigami said.

Luke and Senna were surprised and amazed of the appearance of the two Shinigami that came to help them.

 **8** **th** **District of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

Ion was sitting by the trunk of a tree on hill with his thoughts and his most of his thoughts were about Luke. Ion wanted to see Luke as he felt that he needed to apologize to him for not stopping Asch from killing him. Ion remembered how things were not pleasant since Luke was killed. The way Ion saw things, things only got worse. He remembered Mieu never being the same and even when Ion recalled Tear taking care of Mieu, he remembered that Mieu was never the same lively Cheagle that he once was and he and Tear knew why that was the case. He remembered how depressed Tear was and when Luke was killed and things she recalled in past and felt ashamed on how she acted and added the fact that how callous her brother Van was about Luke. Ion then recalled on his last day of being alive in Auldrant when Anise took him to Mohs, realizing that his own precious guardian was a spy for Mohs and when she aided him in taking to place in Mt. Zaleho, where he was forced the read the huge fragment of the Seventh Fonstone which led to his death. But even with what had happened and what was revealed to Ion, he never held a grudge towards Anise nor did he even felt anger towards her as he figured why Anise did what she did and it was because Mohs held her parents hostage.

"It has been a sad day," Ion said to himself, "Luke is here in the Soul Society. I just hope that wherever he is in the Rukongai, that he's doing okay," Ion had a sad expression, "I am worried about him. I wish I can be there for Luke and make sure he's okay."

Ion sighed and stood up and decided to take a walk.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

A young man with blonde hair was walking on a path. The young man wore an orange robe with a brown sash. The young man was Guy and was walking on the path with his thoughts. Guy stopped and looked up in the sky.

"There has to be a way," Guy said, "there has to be a way to get to find out where Luke is," Guy continued walking, "I wonder if there's anyone else here in the Soul Society," Guy closed his eyes a bit and then opened them, "I just can't believe that I would see her and she would be the one to bring me here."

Guy continued walking with his thoughts.

 **An Unknown Plane**

Yulia Jue was standing with sadness as she shook her head.

"Auldrant is no more," Yulia said, "the world that I cherished no longer exist and the people there are…gone."

Yulia Jue continued feeling sadness for the fate that fell to Auldrant.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath and it leads Luke and Senna to reside in the Seireitei**.


	6. In the Noble Families

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **In the Noble Familes**

Mad Eater charged towards Luke and ready to eat him for sure and Senna screamed Luke's name as she rushed to get to Luke. Suddenly Mad Eater was struck down and he slid on the ground and was his back was wounded as he screamed in pain. Luke and Senna were shocked and wondered what had happened. Mad Eater got angry and wondered what had just happened.

"You're still the same," A male voice said.

"You terrorized us and now you're doing it to them," A female voice said.

Luke, Senna, and Mad Eater looked and saw that it was two Shinigami, one male and one female and Mad Eater was surprised as he recognized them and then he started to laugh in joy.

"It's you two," Mad Eater said in glee, "it's been decades since I last saw you. You two have grown but I know it's you."

"We're stopping you here and now," The male Shinigami said.

Luke and Senna were surprised and amazed of the appearance of the two Shinigami that came to help them.

"This is the end for you Mad Eater," The female Shinigami said and she looked over to Luke and Senna, "don't worry you two. We're here now."

"We won't let this Hollow hurt you," The male Shinigami assured.

Luke and Senna were surprised and amazed of the appearance of the two Shinigami that came to help them.

"You two run, now!" The male Shinigami said.

"Uh, o-okay," Senna said and then she rushed over and helped Luke up, "I got you Luke.

"Thank you Senna," Luke replied.

Senna and Luke got away and Mad Eater just looked on and then back to the two Shinigami as they drew their Zanpakutos and charged towards Mad Eater. As they got close, Mad Eater quickly formed his right hand to a fist and swung at the two Shinigami. The male Shinigami blocked the fist with his blade and the female Shinigami stabbed Mad Eater's right arm. Mad Eater screamed in pain and saw that his arm was bleeding from the stab wound. Luke and Senna got some distance and they looked on. Mad Eater formed another fist from his left hand and the female Shinigami stabbed the Hollow's left fist and slashed upward. Mad Eater was shocked and screamed in pain again as he staggered back.

"Damn it," Mad Eater said, "damn it, this is not suppose to happen."

"Fujimaru," The female Shinigami said.

"Got it," The male Shinigami named Fujimaru responded.

Fujimaru rushed towards Mad Eater and Mad Eater responded by lunging himself to Fujimaru but Fujimaru used Shunpo at the last second and that caught Mad Eater of guard. The Hollow chuckled and swung with its right arm to where Fujimaru had just appeared and Fujimaru appeared behind the Hollow in the air only to quickly used Shunpo again this time, surprising Mad Eater. Fujimaru appeared at the left side of Mad Eater. The Hollow caught sight of him and used its speed to strike to Fujimaru but Fujimaru used Shunpo again. The Hollow was getting frustrated and roared. Mad Eater was then slashed in the legs by the female Shinigami.

"Damn, I should have kept my focus on you as well," Mad Eater said.

Fujimaru stood next to the female Shinigami.

"So how about it Matsuri?" Fujimaru asked.

"Sure," The female Shinigami named Matsuri said.

Mad Eater jumped up in the air and surprised Fujimaru and Matsuri.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you get me like this?" Mad Eater asked in glee, "my injuries are nothing although…" Mad Eater looked and spotted Luke and Senna, "I suppose I should just eat them while I have the chance."

Mad Eater descended after Luke and Senna much to the pair's horror. Fujimaru and Matsuri went after Mad Eater and then Mad Eater was struck again and brought down on the ground. The four people and the Hollow were surprised.

"Now what?" Mad Eater said as he got up.

Mad Eater looked and saw another Shinigami. It was a male Shinigami that had dark red hair that parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. He wore a Shihakusho with a captain haori over it.

"Captain Suzunami," Fujimaru said.

"Captain, we didn't expect you to be here," Matsuri said.

"Are you two alright?" The Shinigami Captain asked.

"We're fine sir," Fujimaru said.

"Good," The Shinigami Captain then turned to Luke and Senna, "are you two okay?"

"Y-Yes, we're fine," Luke said.

"Thank you," Senna said.

The Shinigami Captain gave them a warm smile.

"Seigen Suzunami," Mad Eater said, "Why must you insist on getting in my way?"

The Shinigami Captain named Seigen Suzunami turned and glared at Mad Eater and drew his Zanpakuto.

"I'm putting to stop to this right now," Seigen said, " _ **Strike Down, Shiden!**_ "

Seigen's Zanpakuto changed formed and each side if the blade was jagged and resembled a lightning bolt with two sharp points at the end of the blade. Seigen slammed his Shiden on the ground and with that, purple electrical current flowed in between the points to form a ball and then Seigen released a wide ranged purple lightning shock. Mad Eater was surprised and then next thing that happened that electrical currents occurred and lightning shot up from the ground. Mad Eater was gasped as he was wide eyed because he got hit by the attack. Mad Eater got annoyed and decided that he was going to make Seigen pay for what he had just done.

"I'll kill you!" Mad Eater declared angrily.

"No you won't," Seigen said calmly.

Mad Eater was suddenly stabbed in the head and was shocked to see that it was Fujimaru that had stabbed him. Fujimaru used Shunpo and then Mad Eater saw Matsuri charging towards him and slashed vertically across his neck. Mad Eater was shocked and couldn't believe what had just happened.

" _ **Flash, Ryujomaru!**_ " Fujimaru said.

Fujimaru's Zanpakuto changed form to a blue gauntlet that had rose up to his elbow and had gold markings.

" _ **Swath, Kotomaru!**_ " Matsuri said.

Matsuri's Zanpakuto changed form to a double edged bladed Guandao that also contained a small axe-like blade on the top just above the hilt. The two of them charged and struck Mad Eater with their released Zanpakutos and Mad Eater was brought down on the ground. Matsuri and Fujimaru used Shunpo and did an X-crossed attack on Mad Eater that also hit his mask. Mad Eater was shocked and screamed in agony.

"No, I shouldn't lose!" Mad Eater screamed, "I'm not supposed to die!"

"It's over for you," Fujimaru said.

"No more will you darken this place again," Matsuri said.

Mad Eater fell on the ground and disintegrated. It was over and Mad Eater was no more. Seigen sighed with relief and smiled at the two.

"Fujimaru, Matsuri, you two did well," Seigen said.

Fujimaru and Matsuri turned to their captain and smiled.

"Thank you Captain," Fujimaru said.

"Yes, although it was really you who did it," Matsuri said.

"No, I just gave you two the opening and you followed through," Seigen assured and then he turned to Luke and Senna, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Luke said with a nod, "thank you."

"Yes thank you so much," Senna said, "you really saved us."

"You were amazing," Luke said, "so this how it is being a Shinigami."

"Yeah," Seigen said with a grin, "thank goodness we made it in time."

"Oh yes," A man's voice said, "thank goodness. You seem to be unharmed Senna."

Senna flinched and frowned as she recognized the voice. Senna along with Luke looked over and saw Ganryu and his entourage.

"Lord Ganryu," Senna said.

"Huh, hey Senna, who's that?" Luke asked.

Senna sighed, "Well…"

"Ganryu Ryodoji," Seigen said, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I came for Senna," Ganryu said with his smile, "I heard disturbing report that a Hollow was targeting Senna here and I came to help. But it looks like you and your two subordinate already took care of it," Ganryu gave a grateful gesture, "you have my thanks Captain Suzunami."

"Wait Senna, do you know this guy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Senna replied.

"Anyway now with that problem solved," Ganryu said and then he turned to Senna, "Senna, I would like to speak with you."

Senna just looked at Ganryu and then she sighed.

"Fine," Senna said and she turned to Luke, "Luke, I'll be right back."

"Senna?" Luke spoke.

"I'll be back," Senna assured Luke.

Senna left to speak to Ganryu privately. Luke looked on and then a hand on placed on Luke's shoulder. Luke looked and saw that it was Seigen.

"You're name's Luke, right?" Seigen spoke.

"Uh yeah," Luke replied.

"Luke, there's something I want to discuss with you about," Seigen said.

"Huh, what is it?" Luke asked.

Seigen told Luke what it was and Luke was surprised.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Guy was walking by and saw a house. Guy stopped and looked at the house and someone came out of the house. It was a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a light teal robe.

"Hi there Momo," Guy greeted with a smile.

The girl named Momo looked and saw Guy and waved happily at him.

"Hi Guy," Momo greeted back with a smile.

Guy walked over and approached Momo.

"How have you been?" Guy asked.

"Oh just fine," Momo replied.

"Oh it's you," A boy said.

Guy looked over and smiled when he saw a boy with turquoise eyes and silver hair.

"Toshiro, hi there," Guy said.

"Hi," The boy named Toshiro said deadpanned.

"Come on Little Shiro," Momo said.

"What?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

Momo sighed and shook her head and Guy just simply chuckled.

 **Third District of West Rukongai, Hokutan**

"You know it's the right thing to do," Ganryu said with a grin.

Senna looked away from Ganryu with a frown.

"It will keep happening," Ganryu continued, "that Hollow called Mad Eater won't be last if you decide to remain here. At least with my proposal, you won't have to worry about random Hollow attacks simply because of what you really are…"

"I get it," Senna said upset, "I get what you're saying."

"Well then…?" Ganryu asked.

Senna looked over to Luke.

"Hmph, don't worry about your friend," Ganryu said, "It seems that Seigen Suzunami has plans for him as well…probably the same with us."

Senna was surprised and looked at Ganryu.

"But how would…?" Senna asked.

"He has a special power," Ganryu said, "special powers that Hollows would go after."

Senna looked back at Luke and was worried. Meanwhile Luke was surprised as to what he was told.

"Wait, you want to adopt me as your son?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to take you in as my son," Seigen said, "therefore you becoming a sibling to Fujimaru and Matsuri."

The twins were surprised at Seigen and then looked at Luke.

"I see," Luke said and then he looked at the twins, "so you two are his adopted children."

"Yes we are," Fujimaru said.

"We were taking in by our father here forty years ago," Matsuri said.

"I see," Luke said and then turned to Seigen, "but I don't understand. Why do you want to adopt me? You don't even know me."

"True that I don't know personally," Seigen said, "but I've known about you for some time."

"About me?" Luke replied, "What do you mean?"

"You came from the world called Auldrant," Seigen said.

Luke was surprised at what Seigen said.

"You know about Auldrant?" Luke said surprised.

"A friend of mine told me," Seigen said, "she hails from Auldrant as well and she told me a lot about you from someone who is also from Auldrant."

"What?" Luke said surprised, "But who?"

"I can say that person who told her is the same person who brought you here," Seigen said.

Luke was surprised as he recalled what had happened after he was killed by Asch.

 **Flashback: Five Years Ago**

"Such a sad fate for you," A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Luke asked looking around.

"Over here," The voice said.

"Huh?" Luke said.

Luke looked over and saw someone who was a young man with blonde short hair, green eyes and wore a black gi and hakama and held a sword in his right hand.

"W-Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm a Shinigami," The blonde haired man said.

"A Shinigami?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you still have some bit of Seventh Fonons that keeping you whole for now but you'll completely disappear soon unless I take you to the Soul Society," The Shinigami said.

"The Soul Society?" Luke asked, "What's that?"

"A place where souls reside, the afterlife of sorts," The Shinigami said, "so with that…"

The Shinigami went to Luke and stamped Luke's forehead with his pommel and a mark was placed on Luke's head.

 **Flashback End**

"I see," Luke said.

"The thing is Luke that you have a special power," Seigen said, "a power that Hollows will come after you for. If you were to come with us, you'll be live in the Seireitei and you won't have to worry about Hollow coming after you. At least, you'll be protected and I've heard about what had happened to you."

Luke flinched and then looked away with sadness.

"If you really know what happened to me then there's no point," Luke said, "you know that I was an awful person."

"Um well…" Seigen said and then cleared his throat, "I am aware about what had happened with the town called Akzeriuth and well…"

Luke clenched his teeth and felt sharp pain of guilt.

"Then you know what I did," Luke said, "I take it that whoever told saw me and how I was back in Auldrant," Luke looked at Seigen with a glare, "or maybe you want to use me like a certain man did."

"You mean Van Grants?" Seigen replied and shook his head, "No of course not. Luke, I don't want your power to use, I don't want to use you at all. You're not a tool to be used," Seigen looked over to Senna and then back to Luke, "that girl…she's been with you and stood by you."

"Yeah," Luke said happily, "she's my friend."

"Well here's the thing," Seigen said, "that man Ganryu plans to adopt Senna into his family and Senna will comply due to the circumstances."

"Wait, seriously?" Luke asked shocked.

"Luke," Senna said.

Luke looked and saw Senna who approached him.

"Senna?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I need to talk to you," Senna said, "privately."

"Oh, okay," Luke said and then turned to Seigen, "excuse us."

"Of course," Seigen said with a nod.

Luke and Senna went to go where they could talk privately. Ganryu smiled with confidence and Seigen glanced at Ganryu and narrowed his eyes.

"Fujimaru, Matsuri," Seigen spoke in a low tone.

"Yes?" Matsuri replied.

"What is it?" Fujimaru replied as well.

Senna and Luke were away from the others.

"Adopted?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Senna said, "that man Ganryu wants to adopt me and take me in the Ryodoji Family."

"I see…" Luke said.

Senna had a sad expression and looked away to the side.

"Luke, I…" Senna said.

"You're going to accept, aren't you?" Luke said.

Senna flinched and looked at Luke and then she looked down and nodded.

"I am," Senna said.

"You don't seem happy about it," Luke said with concern.

"Well to be honest, I'm not," Senna said, "I'm not happy that I will have to leave you. I tried to convince him let him take you with me but he refuse and won't give in otherwise. I don't want to leave you Luke but unfortunately..."

"Oh," Luke replied as he was touched by Senna's words and then he smiled, "well then you won't really have to."

"What do you mean?" Senna asked.

"The truth is that Captain Suzunami wants to adopt me into his family," Luke said.

Senna was surprised, "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, it seems that he knows about me," Luke said.

"Knows about you?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, about how I'm from Auldrant," Luke clarified, "it seems that there are other people who are from Auldrant as well who are serving in the Gotei 13, one of them being the one who brought me here."

Senna was surprised again and was amazed.

 **Hueco Mundo**

There was a deafening roar that went on. There was a shadowy Hollow that stood. There wasn't much to see of the Hollow and the Hollow had long red hair. The Hollow opened its eyes and they were piercing green.

"This all his fault," The Hollow said with bitterness, "even when I killed him, he still manages to ruin things for me."

The Hollow yelled again and the Hollow yelled in anguish as his long red hair swung to the side. The Hollow released a strong Reiatsu and released a power that was bright.

"What am I suppose to do with this anger and resentment I feel?" The Hollow asked in despair.

 **Somewhere in Hell**

A man was standing and he looked and saw the chains that bind him it was Mohs.

"Why?" Mohs asked upset, "Why am I in this place?" Mohs shook his head, "I did nothing wrong. I faithfully upheld the Score. I was trying to save the world! It wasn't my fault! I shouldn't be here!"

Mohs started to run and tried to make his escape from Hell but he did not get far as he was brutally stopped by a Kushanada and Mohs screamed in agony.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

At the entrance of the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu smiled and he looked at Senna who had a neutral expression.

"Welcome to our glorious family Senna," Ganryu said, "from now on, you are Senna Ryodoji."

Senna just looked on.

"Just remember that I get to go see Luke whenever I want," Senna said.

"Hmph, I would have advised against it," Ganryu said, "but seeing that your friend is now also part of a noble family."

Meanwhile Luke was with Seigen, Fujimaru, and Matsuri and they were at the entrance of the Suzunami Manor.

"Welcome to your new home Luke," Seigen said happily.

"Heh, welcome to the family," Fujimaru said with a grin, "Little Brother Luke."

Luke chuckled nervously and Matsuri wrapped her arms around Luke and that caused Luke to be surprised and blush.

"Oh, who is this?" A kind woman's voice asked.

Luke was surprised to see a woman that had long bright red hair that parted down the side with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead and she had dark green eyes. She wore a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side which rested on her shoulder and wore a light pink kimono with a red sash around her waist.

"Hi Konoka, we're back," Seigen greeted.

"We're back Aunt Konoka," Fujimaru said.

The woman named Konoka smiled and was happy.

"Welcome back," Konoka said, "so who is this?"

"Konoka, my dear sister," Seigen said with a smile, "we have a new family member."

"Uh, h-hi," Luke said, "I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you."

"He's our new brother," Matsuri said happily.

"So there you have it," Seigen said, "from now, he's Luke Suzunami."

"I see," Konoka said, "well I can't to hear all about it," Konoka got close to Luke and smiled kindly, "welcome Luke."

Luke felt warm inside, "Thank you," Luke then thought about Senna, " _Senna._ "

Meanwhile Senna thought about Luke.

" _Luke_ ," Senna said in her head.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and Senna get used living as nobles in the Soul Society and Luke gets a surprise reunion.**


	7. Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach.

 **Best Friends**

Luke sat as he was welcomed into the Suzunami family. Luke was overjoyed and asked himself if he really deserved it. He looked on seeing the happy and smiling faces of his new family. Luke was grateful and he vowed that he was not going to take them for granted and that he was not going to take things for granted like he did back in Auldrant. With that, there was a celebration and servants came by and welcomed the new member of the family and Luke responded in kindness and they spoke to each other. Luke took the time know his new father, Seigen, his new aunt, Konoka, and his new siblings, Fujimaru and Matsuri. Later on, Luke was shown through the manor by his surrogate father Seigen and then afterwards, he was given his own room. Luke stayed in his own room and relaxed for a while but not before he asked his father about Senna and how he wanted to see her. Seigen didn't see it as a problem but he told Luke to be cautious with Ganryu. Luke nodded and understood and Seigen left.

 **Hueco Mundo**

The red haired green eyed Hollow walked and had time to think about things.

 **Flashback: On the Tartarus, Auldrant**

Luke looked on terrified at the dead Oracle Knight with his sword in his hand and Tear, Mieu, and Jade were with him.

"I stabbed him," Luke said horrified, "I killed him."

"If you're so afraid of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject," A voice said.

"What the…?" Luke said.

Shards of ice suddenly rained down on Tear, Jade, and Luke. Luke and Tear were lost their balance and fell on the ground and lost consciousness but Jade was able to jump back and then someone appeared before Jade and he was in his black Oracle Knight uniform and he had long red hair and Jade was surprised when he saw the knight's face.

"And you're as tough to kill as they saw Necromancer," The red headed Oracle Knight said.

Two Oracle soldier arrived and a woman with blonde hair in her black Oracle Knight uniform arrived as well.

"Sir, what shall we do with them?" One of the Oracle Knights asked.

"Kill them," The red head said.

"Asch, have you forgotten your orders or have just decided to ignore them?" The blonde hair Oracle Knight asked.

The red haired Oracle Knight named Asch clenched his teeth and then had his hand on his head.

"Fine, restrain them and locked them in a cabin somewhere," Asch ordered.

 **Flashback End**

The long red haired Hollow growled.

"It would have been better for me to just ignored Legretta and just kill that dreck," The Hollow said bitterly.

 **Flashback: Border Fortress Kaitzur, Auldrant**

"But how are we going to cross the checkpoint?" Tear asked, "Neither Luke nor I have passports."

"You won't need any once you're dead!" A voice said suddenly.

Luke was knocked back and he fell on the ground. The attacker was Asch and he readied his sword and charged towards Luke but was stopped by someone else who had his sword and he was surprised to see that it was Van.

"Stand down Asch!" Van demanded.

"Out of the way Van!" Asch responded angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Van asked upset, "I don't recall giving any orders like this. Now stand down!"

Asch clenched his teeth and he looked over at Luke. Asch backed off and sheathed his sword and then he left.

 **Flashback End**

"Afterward I realized that Van had plans for that dreck," The Hollow said, "and yet that stupid miserable defect was just too stupid…"

 **Flashback: Yulia City, Auldrant**

Most of the people in the party started to walk and Tear noticed that Luke and Mieu were still just standing. Tear sighed and turned to face Luke.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Tear asked, "Everyone has gone to the mayor's house."

"All they're going to do is keep accusing me of stuff," Luke said, "I don't want to go."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought reject," Asch said harshly.

Luke, Mieu, and Tear looked over and saw that it was Asch and they were surprised.

"You!" Luke spoke upset seeing Asch, "What are you doing here? Where's Master Van?"

Asch scoffed, "You still call him Master even after he betrayed you?"

"Betray me?" Luke replied surprised, "So Master Van really did want me to destroy Akzeriuth?"

"Dammit, if I had realized what Van was planning sooner, this never would have happened," Asch then turned to Luke with anger, "and you…why didn't you think before using your hyperresonance?"

"So you're saying it's my fault too?" Luke asked upset.

"Of course it's your fault," Asch replied, "don't even try to deny it."

"It's not my fault!" Luke insisted, "It's not my fault, it's not…"

"Are all replica brains this defective?" Asch asked in disgust.

"Replica?" Luke replied, "Master Van used the word 'replica' too?"

Asch was surprised, "You still haven't figured it out? Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Luke responded upset.

"I'll tell you 'Luke'," Asch said.

"Asch, stop!" Tear said.

Asch ignored what Tear said and couldn't believe that she would even tell him to.

"Why do you think you and I have the same face?" Asch asked.

"H-How should I know?" Luke responded.

"I'm a noble who was born in Baticul," Asch explained, "seven years ago, I was kidnapped by a villain named Van."

Luke was shocked, "You can't mean..."

"That's right," Asch said, "you're a second-rate copy of me, a mere replica."

Luke was stunned but he shook his head, "You're lying, it's not true, it's not true."

Luke drew his sword and Asch arched an eyebrow.

"You want to fight, Replica?" Asch asked.

"Stop lying!" Luke replied.

 **Flashback End**

The Hollow just walked and huffed.

"If I had killed that dreck before hand, Akzeriuth would not have fallen," The Hollow said, "and yet, that bastard Guy had the audacity to kill me," The Hollow got angrier, "I didn't do anything wrong. It was that dreck that was in the wrong," The Hollow stopped and clenched his fists, "the vile thing stole my life. That thing stole my family, my home, my everything so why was I looked at like the bad guy?!"

The Hollow suddenly felt pain from his head and it was the feeling he was familiar with.

"Asch, fragment of my soul…" The voice said, "…heed my voice."

"Lorelei," The Hollow said.

"Asch, heed my voice," The voice continued.

On the other side, someone was watching the Hollow.

"There you are you bastard," The individual said, "finally I'm going to make you pay for what you did."

The Hollow suddenly felt a presence and got on guard.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

At the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu was standing in the balcony of the manor with Senna who wore a dark green kimono.

"A glorious day in the Seireitei," Ganryu said with a smile, "wouldn't you say…Senna?"

"Yeah, it's a great day," Senna said.

"It's only a matter of time before we seize the glory we deserve," Ganryu said and then he looked at Senna with a smile, "you'll take part of it."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Senna asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Ganryu said, "for now enjoy what you have now as a member of the Ryodoji Family."

Ganryu left with a smile and Senna looked on seeing Ganryu leave and Senna had sneaking suspicion of Ganryu. Later on, Senna left the manor and walked and then she saw someone rushing to get to her and she was relieved to see that it was Luke who wore a dark blue kimono.

"Luke," Senna said happily.

"Senna," Luke said happily.

They met with each other and felt relief. They walked together in the Seireitei and had their conversations.

"Your new family sounds nice," Senna said.

"Yeah, they really are," Luke said happily, "it a lot better than—"

Luke stopped himself as he thought about the time of his own parents, or the parents who were really Asch's parents and then Luke felt sad and guilty feeling ashamed.

"Luke," Senna said with concern, "thinking about your past in your old world again?"

"Y-Yeah," Luke said, "sorry, I really shouldn't be a downer."

Senna shook her head, "It's not your fault."

They were checking out places in the Seireitei and were impressed in what they seeing in the city that was the capitol of the Soul Society itself. They've also wandered in other places were members of the Soul Society's nobilities would hang out. Senna looked on and she sighed and then she hurried and moved away. Luke noticed and quickly followed Senna.

"Hey Senna, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Senna replied, "sorry, it's been a day and it's still hard for me to believe that I would be here."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Luke said, "as for me…being back in the nobility. It's different from Auldrant."

"Oh yeah," Senna said, "You came from a noble family. You were the son of a duke and nephew of your country's king."

"Yeah," Luke said and then he got depressed, "but that was before I knew who I really was and the life that I had was a lie. The life that was never mine in the first place."

"Sorry Luke," Senna said with regret, "I made you remember something sad."

Luke looked at Senna and shook his head with a smile.

"No, don't feel bad," Luke said, "I admit that the memory is painful for me especially with how I took things for granted and didn't pay attention to anyone but myself."

"Luke," Senna said.

"You helped me when I felt lost," Luke said with a smile, "and I'm always going to be grateful to you for that."

Senna looked at Luke and smiled, "I see."

Later on, Luke and Senna continued with their walks and they were seeing member of the Gotei 13 walking by.

"Luke, look," Senna said.

"Yeah I see them," Luke said.

Luke looked on and smiled as he remembered how his new father and siblings fought and eliminated Mad Eater and he was impressed with how strong they were.

"They may be," Luke said and then he shook his head, "no, I'm sure they're stronger than even Master Van."

"Imagine seeing you here," A male voice said.

Luke and Senna were surprised and they saw a Shinigami and it was Marcel.

"Hello there," Marcel said, "it's good to see you again Luke."

"Huh Luke, do you know this person?" Senna asked surprised.

"I…I don't think so," Luke replied to Senna confused and then he turned to Marcel, "I'm sorry but I don't think that—"

"Actually we have," Marcel interjected, "but it's not surprising that you don't recognize me."

"Are you serious?" Luke replied.

"Yeah, think back five years ago," Marcel said, "we met after you were…killed."

Luke was surprised and then remembered as he was wide eyed.

 **Flashback: Five Years Ago**

"I'm dead, I'm really dead," Luke said to himself.

"Such a sad fate for you," A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Luke asked looking around.

"Over here," The voice said.

"Huh?" Luke said.

Luke looked over and saw someone and it was Marcel and he held his sword in his right hand.

"W-Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm a Shinigami," Marcel said.

"A Shinigami?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you still have some bit of Seventh Fonons that keeping you whole for now but you'll completely disappear soon unless I take you to the Soul Society," Marcel explained.

"The Soul Society?" Luke asked, "What's that?"

"A place where souls reside, the afterlife of sorts," Marcel said, "so with that…"

Marcel went to Luke and stamped Luke's forehead with his pommel and a mark was placed on Luke's head.

 **Flashback End**

"It really is you," Luke said surprised.

"It's been five years," Marcel said with a smile, "I know it's late but let me introduce myself. I'm Marcel Oslo."

Meanwhile Erika was walking through the corridor of one of the tall buildings. As she kept walking, she thought about Ion and how he wanted he wanted to reunite with Luke. Erika sighed as she also recalled what Ion had told her regarding the events that had happened in Auldrant with the destruction of Akzeriuth and the things that had happened when Asch's replica had died.

"I should have known that Tear didn't really have what it took to end Van," Erika said bitterly, "she was all talk. She had no business in being an Oracle Knight."

"Hello Erika," A male voice said.

Erika stopped and clenched her teeth as she recognized the voice and it was the voice of another person she hated. She turned around with a calm expression and saw that it was a man who was a Shinigami Captain that had brown short hair and brown eyes and he wore his squared glasses and it was Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division.

"It's been a long time Erika," Aizen said with a kind smile.

"Captain Aizen," Erika said, "yes it's been…uh, 20 years. Time sure does fly by."

"Yes indeed," Aizen said.

Aizen and Erika walked together and it took all self control Erika had to not lash and attack man she hated.

"I can't help but reminisce about when you joined my division after graduating from the academy," Aizen said.

"Yes and 30 years afterwards, he sent me to the 9th Division," Erika said.

"I believe it was for the best," Aizen said.

"Right but what is it that you want to really talk to be about Captain," Erika said, "I know you didn't just want to just talk about the past."

"Yes, there's something I want to ask you about Erika," Aizen said.

"Hmm, what is it?" Erika asked.

"It's about something that had occurred yesterday," Aizen said, "the same phenomenon that occurred 60 years ago…that you were involved in."

"…I see," Erika said.

Erika was annoyed internally as she knew that what her former captain was getting at and it was about Luke and how the hollow called Mad Eater attacked him. There was no doubt for Erika that Luke may have emitted the Seventh Fonons and may have created a hyperresonance.

" _I won't help you_ ," Erika said in her head, " _you vile bastard. To me, you're same as Van._ "

 **Eighth District of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

Ion was standing in front of three grave markers. Ion closed his eyes, placed his hands together and prayed silently. After the silent prayer, Ion looked at the three graves with sadness. Afterwards, Ion turned and left to walk on a path.

 **Flashback: Mt. Zaleho, Auldrant**

Ion was being taken into Mt. Zaleho by Mohs and Anise. Ion realized that Anise was working for Mohs and that she had been feeding him information from the start. Ion looked and saw the sad expression on Anise's face and he knew that she felt ashamed.

"Anise, are you okay?" Ion asked concerned.

Anise was surprised that Ion asked her that and it made for feel even more guilty.

"Ion, why are you asking me that?" Anise asked upset, "Don't you see what's happening?"

"Yes but it's not like you have a choice," Ion said and then he glared at Mohs, "Mohs is holding your parents hostage."

"I'm doing what I have to do Fon Master," Mohs replied.

"It's disturbing that you're trying to justify it," Ion said, "just as all the terrible things you've done and for what?"

Mohs stopped which made Ion and Anise stop and he turned to face Ion.

"I'm shocked that you even have to ask," Mohs said, "this is for the sake for the Score. Everything that I've done has been for the sole purpose of having the Score followed and lead Auldrant in prosperity. With the way things are now, if we don't rely on the Score, the world will be doomed," Mohs got close to Ion and glared at him, "you may be willing to let that happen but I won't."

"There are other ways," Ion insisted.

"There are no other ways," Mohs said and then he huffed as he moved away from Ion, "hmph, I guess I should have expected this from a replica. You're deemed the best from the bunch but you still don't understand."

Anise flinched and looked away.

"Yes I am a replica," Ion said, "and I guess that's all I am to you and Van."

"Hmph, let's go," Mohs said as he turned and walked.

Ion looked on and Anise muttered sorry to Ion.

 **Flashback End**

Ion continued to walk down the path and sighed sadly.

"Luke, I hope you're doing better than I am right now," Ion said.

 **Four Weeks Later, Seireitei**

Luke was walking within the Suzunami Manor and he yawned and stretched his arms and he had a wooden sword in hand. He walked to the outer area on the Suzunami property. He started doing training himself practicing using a wooden sword and used moves that he had learned from Van. He wasn't sure of himself at first using moves from the man who had only saw him as a thing to be sacrificed and who lied and deceived him from the very start. Luke decided that he was going to be his own person as well as thinking that it should not get to him. Luke was practicing and training himself with a wooden sword and he had done so for weeks. Later on, someone came by and it was Seigen and he watched his adopted son practicing and he was impressed in what he was seeing.

"Nice, very nice Luke," Seigen said as he walked towards Luke, "you're getting better."

Luke stopped and turned and was happy to see his adopted father.

"Father," Luke said with a smile, "what a pleasant surprise."

Seigen grinned happily in response.

"Are you going to be spending time here?" Luke asked.

"A little bit," Seigen said, "I am going to have go back to the barracks by this evening."

"I understand," Luke said, "but any chance is always good."

"So with that, I'm actually going to heading off somewhere," Seigen said.

"Huh, somewhere?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll be seeing an old friend of mine who resides in the Rukongai," Seigen said, "so Luke, I was wondering, are you interesting in coming with me?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Luke responded, "I'd like to meet one of your friends."

"Great, she'll be happy to meet you," Seigen said, "I told her about you a while back."

"I see," Luke said as he was rubbing his head, "what did you tell her about me?"

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Seigen and Luke arrived and Luke looked around.

"So this is Junrinan," Luke said.

"Yep, it's two more until Hokutan," Seigen said.

"Yeah, I'll never forget," Luke said, "you really saved us."

"I was just happy to do so," Seigen said.

Seigen and Luke walked through the district.

"So you're friend is has three people living with her," Luke said, "and one of them her grandson."

"Yeah, she was always a kind old lady," Seigen said.

"I see," Luke said.

"Oh, we're almost there," Seigen said as he and Luke saw the house.

The door to the house open and there was an old woman who came out.

"Hey there," Seigen greeted,

"Oh Seigen," The old woman said with a smile, "you've come to visit again."

"It's good to see you again," Seigen said with a smile.

"You too," The old woman said.

"Oh, we have visitor," A male voice asked.

Luke was surprised as he recognized the voice and couldn't believe it as he figured that it was not possible.

The old woman smiled and turned.

"Yes, it's Seigen again," The old woman said.

"I see," The male voice said.

The owner of the voice appeared and it was Guy and Luke was wide eyed as he was shocked and Guy was shocked as well to see Luke.

"L-Luke?" Guy said.

"Guy, it's you," Luke said.

Seigen and the old woman were surprised as they looked at the two young men.

"Oh my," The old woman said, "do you two know each other?"

"Luke, it's really you," Guy said.

"Y-Yeah," Luke said, "Guy I…I can't believe that I'm seeing you here."

"Yeah I am," Guy said with a nod and then he smiled and walked up and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, "it's good to see you again Luke."

"D-Do you mean it?" Luke asked with worried, "Even when I…"

"I'm serious," Guy said, "I was depressed when you died," Guy shook his head, "you should have never have been killed," Guy felt ashamed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it the most."

"But Guy, that was my own fault," Luke said.

"No, we all share the blame of what happened," Guy said, "I'm just so glad to see you again."

"Guy, I…" Luke said and he was tearing up, "I…"

"Oh, is everything okay?" A female voice asked.

They looked and saw Momo and Toshiro who wondered what was going on. Seigen and the old woman looked on and then they looked at each other.

"It seems that we have much to talk about," Seigen said.

"Indeed we do," The old woman said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Guy tells Luke of the things that has happened in Auldrant and eventually individuals decide to enroll in the Shin'o Academy.**


	8. Important Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

 **Important Decision**

Two children, a girl with spiked blonde hair with some bright pink and a boy with dark lavender hair were running for their lives in fear and screaming for help. A deranged looking Shinigami was chasing them with his sword in hand. Meanwhile a young woman with black hair and violet eyes ran and made in time to see the two small children and the deranged Shinigami that had them cornered. The Shinigami raised his sword and was ready to cut down on the children but the black haired woman yelled to stop and ran toward them.

"Rukia!" The blonde girl called.

The Shinigami saw the young woman named Rukia and swung his sword but Rukia dodged the sword swing by rolling and then she kicked him in the leg and brought him down. Rukia then followed up by punching the Shinigami in the face and knocking him off balance. Afterwards, she went to the small children.

"Rukia," The blonde girl said.

"Rukia," The lavender haired boy said.

"Homura, Shizuku," Rukia said as she hugged the kids, "are you two all right?"

"Rukia, behind you," The boy named Shizuku said.

Rukia turned and saw the deranged Shinigami get up and charged toward the three people. Rukia quickly used her spirit energy and pushed the Shinigami back and caused him to roll on the ground as he dropped his sword.

"Rukia, that was amazing!" The blonde girl named Homura said.

"Stay behind me," Rukia suggested.

Black spirit energy surrounded the deranged Shinigami.

"I want your spirit energy," The Shinigami said as slowly approached the three people as there was a spiritual entity that surrounded the Shinigami.

"Run you two," Rukia instructed.

Homura and Shizuku did what they were told and ran. Rukia proceeded to charge toward the Shinigami but the Shinigami grabbed Rukia's arm and then held Rukia by her neck and picked her up and Rukia looked on shocked.

"Y-You're not a Shinigami," Rukia said, "y-you're a monster."

The Shinigami chuckled as the parasitic spiritual being appeared.

"That's enough of that," A female voice said.

The possessed Shinigami looked back and saw another Shinigami and it was Gelda.

"You have one chance to put her down," Gelda demanded.

"Who are you to command me?" The possessed Shinigami replied smugly.

"Too bad you just wasted it," Gelda said.

Immediately after Gelda said that, there was a quick slash and the arm that possessed Shinigami used to hold Rukia was slashed off and the being screamed in pain as blood spilled from the chopped limb. Rukia moved away and Gelda stood with her sword in hand to shield her.

"You go and take the kids with you," Gelda said.

"Oh right, thank you," Rukia said as she went to the kids.

Gelda focused on the possessed Shinigami who was livid.

"I'll kill you!" The possessed Shinigami declared, "I'll kill you!"

Gelda started to glow and it was yellowish white and it surprised the Shinigami as well as Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku.

"What in the world?" Rukia spoke.

"You vile Hollow," Gelda said, "I'll free him from you right now. Sorry Ueda."

The possessed Shinigami yelled with sword in hand and Gelda charged and imbued the Seventh Fonons on the blade of her sword and cut down the Shinigami. The parasitic Hollow that attached to the Shinigami screamed as a bright light formed around the Shinigami and the parasitic Hollow screamed in agony as it started to disintegrate and the Shinigami crumbled and was turned to dust. Gelda was sad seeing that Shinigami was no more.

"That Hollow drained for all he had," Gelda said and then turned to the three individuals, "are you three okay?"

"Yes thanks to you," Rukia said.

"You saved us," Homura said.

"You really, really did," Shizuku said.

Gelda smiled at them, "I'm just glad that I got here when I did."

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo looked with curiosity at Guy and Luke whiles the two young men in question sat by a tree trunk. Luke told Guy what had happened for him since he was killed by Asch from how he felt alone and was depressed to when he met Senna and how she helped him out. Guy felt sad as he felt guilty about what happened to Luke and he hated himself for being part of the problem when Luke was depressed and he praised Senna for helping Luke out. Luke then told Guy what had happened when they were attacked by a Hollow called Mad Eater and how Seigen along with Fujimaru and Matsuri came in and saved them and then Luke told him that he was adopted and became a member of the Suzunami family that resides in the Seireitei and then he told him about Senna and about how she was adopted into the noble Ryodoji family.

"I see, so that what happened for the past five years," Guy said.

"Yeah, it's been one thing to another," Luke said.

"But I'm glad," Guy said with a smile.

"Guy?" Luke replied.

"I'm glad that you're doing well and from what I'm hearing, you have people who care about you," Guy said, "sounds like you and Senna are real close friends."

"Yeah," Luke said happily, "she really is kind."

"Yeah, she's definitely a better friend than I am," Guy said with a sad expression.

"Huh, Guy, that's not true!" Luke responded shaking his head.

"No, it is," Guy said, "and I know…"

"Huh?" Luke spoke.

"It was tough for you with what happened with Akzeriuth," Guy said.

"It was my own fault," Luke said sadly, "the people there died because of me."

"Part of that is my fault Luke," Guy said.

"But Guy you had nothing to do with that," Luke said.

"Hah, it's just as Mieu said how you would respond," Guy said.

"Huh?" Luke replied.

"But seriously it is partly my fault," Guy said.

"But…" Luke spoke.

"It's my fault that you went from a blank slate to a selfish spoiled kid," Guy said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Well when you couldn't walk," Guy said, "or really to say you didn't know how, I was the one that looked after you. I didn't really put much effort to prevent you from gradually being selfish and spoiled. I learned my lesson, a lesson I learned too late."

"Guy, but…" Luke said.

"I'm truly sorry Luke," Guy said, "after what happened we all placed the blame on you alone and that wasn't right. Worse of all, I think we all knew that you weren't really to blame for every single thing from the start but it was convenient for us to do. You really had no idea what was going to happen and Van tricked to do what he wanted to do. He knew that you had absolute trust in him and it's understandable why. Van was someone you trusted who praised and scolded you and really he took you seriously and he was a father figure to you, more so than Duke Fabre and he took advantage of that."

"But even so, I'm the one…" Luke said.

"It's true," Guy said, "but all I'm saying is that you're not the only one who's at fault. We all are…even me. We realized that as days went by after you died."

"Guy…" Luke said.

Guy then proceeded to tell Luke what had happened in Auldrant. Luke was shocked in what he heard.

"You killed Asch?" Luke asked shocked.

"Yeah I did," Guy said with a dark expression.

"But why?" Luke asked.

"Because he killed you," Guy said, "and I wasn't going to let him get away with it even though the others would. Tear felt the same way and so did Mieu," Guy sighed, "of course Van didn't take it well when I ended Asch's life so in retaliation, he killed me and so…"

"That's how you ended up here," Luke said.

"Yeah," Guy nodded.

"What about the others?" Luke asked.

"Well I don't really know about the others," Guy said, "I haven't had much contact with the others since I cut ties with them. Natalia was there when I killed Asch and when I did that…well…" Guy looked away with a frown, "things ended between us with shouting and tears."

"I see," Luke said sadly.

Guy looked at Luke and closed his eyes for a moment and then he decided to tell himself.

"Luke, there's something else that I need to tell you," Guy said.

"Huh, what is it?" Luke asked.

"It's about myself, the truth about my past," Guy said.

"Your past?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you see you've known me as Guy Cecil, your attendant and friend," Guy said, "I still consider you my friend Luke and it's because of that, you have to right to know the truth about me."

"The truth?" Luke asked, "Guy, what are you saying?"

"The thing is Luke," Guy said, "I'm actually originally from Malkuth."

"Wait, really?" Luke replied surprised, "you're from Malkuth…like Jade."

"Yeah, I was actually a noble who was born in Hod," Guy said, "on my fifth birthday, my family, my relatives, and all the servants gathered in my family's manor. However just as the Scorer was reading my birthday Score, the war began."

"The war?" Luke asked.

"The Hod War Luke," Guy said, "the war that lasted for a whole year. The one who attacked Hod was Duke Fabre."

"My father!" Like said in shock and then he shook his head, "No, I should say my former father."

"Former father," Guy said and then he shrugged, "I see…but yes Luke, Duke Fabre was the one who attacked Hod and he killed my family, my relatives, our servants, everyone. He destroyed everything I loved and laughed as he did so I set out to do the same thing."

"The same?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I entered House Fabre as my plan for revenge," Guy said, "I was going to kill him, Duchess Fabre…and you or really to say that it was Asch that I was going to kill."

"Guy…I see," Luke said feeling sad, "but you must have changed your mind."

"Yeah I did," Guy said and then he smiled at Luke, "and that's because of you."

"Me?" Luke responded confused, "How did I…?"

"Sometime after showing up in the manor, when we thought that you lost your memories, I once asked you if it was hard for you to not have your memories."

"Oh, you did?" Luke asked.

"Yeah and what you said to me was something I would never forget," Guy said, "You said, 'you can't keep forward if you keep looking back'."

Luke scoffed and shook his head, "Really? That was something. I didn't lose my memories; I never had any in the first place."

"Regardless, I thought that was insightful," Guy said.

"You did?" Luke asked as he was not sure.

"Yeah I did," Guy said as he placed his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Guy and Luke continued with their conversation and Seigen came by along with the old woman and joined in the conversation and Momo and even Toshiro came in as well.

 **Eighth District of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

Ion was walking and had his thoughts and he thought of thinking of how and where to find Luke. Ion was making a decision on something he thought of since the last time he spoke with Erika and after some time, he decided to go for it. Ion was filled with regret that he didn't do much when he was Fon Master and felt that he really let the world down and he blamed himself for his naïveté and weakness led to problems that could have been avoided.

 **Flashback: Yesterday**

Ion was sitting by the trunk of a tree and Erika was standing.

"Ever consider being a Shinigami?" Erika asked.

"Huh?" Ion responded surprised looking at the former God-General, "A Shinigami? You mean like you?"

"Exactly," Erika said.

"I never thought about it," Ion said, "Why?"

"Well you'd be able to take care of yourself," Erika said, "you said that you couldn't stand the fact that you feel helpless and let's be real, the person who was suppose to protect you betrayed you and led you to your death. At least if you learned how to fight and be able to utilize your spirit energy, you'll have a better chance and with you being a Shinigami, you'll be able to reside in the Seireitei and therefore, you can spend your free time going through places in the Rukongai and look for the Asch replica."

"His name is Luke," Ion replied strongly, "please don't refer to him as the Asch replica. His has name and it's Luke."

Erika sighed, "Whatever but anyway Ion, what do you say?"

"I…I don't know," Ion said as he looked away, "I'm not really much of a fighter."

"The Shin'o Academy trains Shinigami," Erika said, "they can teach you how to fight and even after you finish the curriculum there, you can still continue to train yourself to fight and get better."

"Um…" Ion responded.

"Well this how I feel would be best for you," Erika said, "I really recommend it."

"Yes," Ion nodded, "I understand."

 **Flashback End**

Ion stopped walking thinking about it. Afterwards, Ion thought about everything that had happened in the past and he believed that he was really didn't really do much back in Auldrant. He knew that there was nothing that can be done regarding Auldrant and his past but he did feel that he should change himself and even though he held no ill will towards a certain someone for his death, he didn't want be vulnerable.

"I'll do it," Ion said.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

"I'm so glad to see you Luke," Guy said.

"I feel the same way Guy and thank you," Luke said.

"Huh?" Guy responded.

"Thank you for telling me more about yourself," Luke said.

"Well I felt that you needed to know," Guy said, "honestly I should have told you the truth about myself years ago."

"Don't worry about it Guy," Luke assured, "I understand why you didn't."

"I see," Guy said.

"I'll come by again to visit you as often…no every day before things get busy and then on my free time, I'll visit you again," Luke said.

"When you get busy and have free time?" Guy asked, "Luke, what do you mean?"

"Oh well the thing is that I'm going to be enrolling a place called the Shin'o Academy," Luke informed.

"The Shin'o Academy…" Guy spoke and then realized, "wait, Luke you're going to train to be a Shinigami?"

"Yeah, I am," Luke said with a smile.

"Luke…" Guy said surprised.

"I want to change for myself and be better," Luke said, "you know Senna that I mentioned?"

"Yeah?" Guy said.

"She and I have been talking and seen the actions of some of the Shinigami that we've met and then there's my father and my siblings who helped us. Ever since then I've been inspired that them. I've admired with what they do and hearing them talk about their duties and what they do as Shinigami such as keeping the balance and protecting people and the Soul Society," Luke said, "I can never make up for what I did and how I acted but ever since I've been here, I've felt that it can be change for a different path for myself."

"Luke," Guy said.

"I'm grateful for Senna for being my friend," Luke said, "I'm grateful to my adoptive father who took me in and made me a member of the Suzunami family with the love and support from not only him but also to my adoptive brother Fujimaru and my adoptive sister Matsuri as well as my adoptive Aunt Konoka. But not only that…"

"Luke?" Guy asked.

"You remember when I told you about the Hollow targeted me and Senna," Luke said, "I'm happy that my new family that took me in and want to protect me but I don't want to be a burden and I want to protect and defend the Soul Society."

"…You've thought about this, haven't you?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I figured the path that I want to walk for myself," Luke said with a smile.

"Hmm, I see," Guy said as he smiled as well.

"I'm going to busy Guy," Luke said and then smiled at Guy, "of course I'll visit you as often as I can."

"You don't really need to worry about that," Guy said.

"Huh, why?" Luke asked confused.

Guy smiled at Luke, "I'll do it too."

"Huh?" Luke replied surprised.

"Oh come on," Guy said, "you know what I mean. I'm saying that I'll train to be a Shinigami as well."

Luke was surprised, "Wait, really?

"Yeah," Guy said then directed Luke to someone, "you see that girl?"

Luke looked at Momo who was talking to Toshiro.

"That's Momo, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, the thing is that she's plans to enroll in the Shin'o Academy to be a Shinigami as well," Guy said, "She insisted that do the same."

"Really?" Luke replied amazed.

"Yeah, I thought about if I should do," Guy said, "and now I decided."

"Guy…" Luke said.

"Hearing the things you said Luke," Guy said, "you really changed and you've decided and worked some things out for yourself and frankly, I want to do the same. If anything, I like to back you up and I'm doing this because I want to."

"Guy," Luke said amazed, "you really are something Guy."

"So are you," Guy said.

Luke nodded and looked at Guy excited.

"Let's do it," Luke said, "we'll become Shinigami and protect the Soul Society and the people in it."

"And we'll help each other out," Guy said excited.

Luke and Guy knocked fists with each other marking their agreement and their determination. Later on, Luke and Seigen said their goodbyes to the old woman, Guy, Momo, and Toshiro. Momo learned what Guy and Luke were planning and excitedly told Luke she'll see him at the academy next month and looking forward to it and Luke responded happily about it. Seigen looked at Luke and felt proud and both of them headed back to the Seireitei.

 **Seireitei**

Luke and Seigen returned to the Seireitei.

"Luke, I have to go to the barracks," Seigen said, "I have things to discuss with my subordinates."

"I understand Father," Luke said, "I can head back on my own and Father."

"Yes?" Seigen replied.

"Thank you," Luke said, "if I hadn't come with you, I wouldn't have got to meet with my friend Guy again."

Seigen smiled, "I'm happy for you my son."

Luke grinned happily. Later on, Luke went on his way alone and then he saw Senna and waved at her. Senna was happy to see Luke and went over to him. They talked to each other as they made their way to the Suzunami Manor and Senna was surprised at what Luke told her.

"Your friend Guy?" Senna spoke.

"Yeah, I was surprised but there he was," Luke said, "I'm so glad."

Senna smiled and then she gave Luke a hug in which Luke was surprised at Senna's gesture.

"Senna," Luke said.

"I'm so happy for you Luke," Senna said, "I really am."

Luke was touched and hugged back.

"Thank you Senna," Luke said feeling happy.

"Oh how sweet," A female voice said.

Luke and Senna were surprised and they looked and saw Matsuri who was grinning.

"M-Matsuri!" Luke said.

Luke and Senna blushed and moved away from each other.

"Oh you don't need to feel embarrassed," Matsuri said, "so Senna."

"Uh y-yes?" Senna asked still blushing.

"Just how close are you and my little brother?" Matsuri asked.

"Ah," Senna said as she was shocked.

"Matsuri, please!" Luke said feeling embarrassed.

Senna looked away still blushing but she didn't feel that it was bad question and as in fact, she wanted to be even closer to Luke. Senna looked and saw Luke complaining to Matsuri and his surrogate sister laughing and having fun with her younger brother. Senna looked and was happy as she didn't mind at all with what was going on.

 **Hueco Mundo**

The Hollow who was Asch panted as he glared at someone and it was another Hollow. The Hollow was 5'11 and it was green skinned with some blue with glowing yellow eyes and the mask was that of wolf.

"What the hell do want from me?" Asch asked angrily.

"I'm going to make you pay from what you did," The wolf masked Hollow said.

"What do you mean?" Asch asked.

"I'm also from Auldrant like you," The Hollow said.

"You are?" Asch replied surprised.

"Yes, I was a soldier in the Malkuth military," The wolf masked Hollow said, "in fact, I was on a mission. That mission was to escort a VIP to Kimlasca. I was part of the 3rd Division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces and was the second-in-command to the commander of the 3rd Division, Colonel Jade Curtiss."

Asch was shocked as he started to realize.

"Y-You were…" Asch spoke.

"That's right!" The Hollow said angrily, "My name is Marco and I was on the Tartarus when you Oracle Knights invaded and killed me and my comrades going after Fon Master Ion."

Asch was taken aback as he recalled that he had indeed taking part of it. It wasn't something he was not proud of as he knew he took part of the killings of Malkuthian soldiers.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Asch said.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Marco said angrily, "Don't you dare try to give an excuse of what you did and don't you dare try to say you didn't have a choice!"

Asch was upset and spoke in his head, " _But I really didn't!_ "

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the Suzunami Manor, Luke and Senna were sitting in a room and a female servant had brought them tea and Luke nodded as he was pleased.

"Thanks a lot," Luke said.

"You're welcome Lord Luke," The female servant said with a smile.

The servant left and Luke and Senna were enjoying their tea and the outside view of the garden.

"Again I'm sorry about Matsuri," Luke said.

"Oh don't worry about it," Senna assured, "I'm not bother about it. Really…"

"I see," Luke said.

They sat together and drank their tea.

"Are you prepared Luke?" Senna asked.

"Yeah," Luke said with a smile, "in one month…"

"We enroll in the Shin'o Academy to train to become Shinigami," Senna said.

"A path for us to walk on," Luke said, "and to prove ourselves."

"Yes," Senna said, "so that we never feel helpless again."

"Indeed," Luke said.

Luke and Senna thought five years ago when they were attacked by the Hollow known as Mad Eater and they swore that they never feel helpless and powerless again and protect people. Senna smiled at Luke and Luke was surprised a bit and then sipped his tea again.

 **Hell**

In Hell's first level Mohs was running and he clenched his teeth as he was running from a Kushanada.

"I don't belong here!" Mohs complained, "I was brought here by mistake! Why doesn't anyone see or know that?!"

Suddenly another Kushanada appeared in front of Mohs and the former Grand Maestro was shocked and horrified. Mohs screamed no as he was quickly grabbed and picked up and Mohs pleaded with the Kushanada to not kill him again but his pleas were ignored as the Kushanada chomped on Mohs and blood splattered and Mohs screamed loudly. Elsewhere four Sinners looked on and saw what was happening with Mohs.

"How many times as it been now for Mohs?" One Sinner asked.

"I would say twenty-four times now," Another Sinner replied.

"That's how it is in Hell," Another Sinner said, "these torments apply to us as well."

 **One Month Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Luke and Senna were standing and staring at the entrance of the Shin'o Academy.

"This is it," Luke said.

"It is," Senna said.

Luke and Senna went in ready to take the academy's entrance exam.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The entrance exams are taken with the results and the beginning in the Shin'o Academy.**


	9. Shin'o Academy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **Shin'o Academy**

After some time, Luke and Senna had just arrived at the Shino Academy. They looked at the building with awe.

"Wow, so this is the Shino Academy," Luke said.

"It's amazing," Senna said.

Luke and Senna looked around and saw people were going to the building. Luke stepped forward a bit and saw a few lines forming and a few Shinigamis directing the lines.

"Oh Senna look," Luke said, "these must be the lines to take the entrance exam."

"Okay, then that's where we need to go," Senna said.

Luke was excited and went on but he was looking around and wasn't paying attention of what was in front of him. Senna looked and someone and tried to call Luke to watch out but it was too late. Luke suddenly bumped into someone and he and the person he bumped to fell on the ground. Luke recovered and saw the person he bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luke said with remorse, "Are you okay?"

Luke got up and offered his hand to the person he bumped into and it was Rukia that he bumped into.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rukia said as she took Luke's hand and got up.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Luke said.

"It's fine," Rukia assured, "I wasn't exactly paying attention as well, so I'm also at fault as well."

"Rukia!" A young man's voice called.

"Rukia!" Homura's voice called.

Rukia!" Shikuzu's voice called.

Luke looked and saw a young man that had long red hair that tied in an upper ponytail as well as the twins Homura and Shizuku.

"Renji," Rukia responded, "Homura… Shizuku.

Renji went up to check on Rukia, "Rukia, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia replied.

Renji turned to Luke with a glare.

"Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're going?" Renji said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Luke responded nervously.

"Renji, stop it," Rukia admonished Renji.

"But—" Renji spoke.

"There's no harm done," Rukia pointed out, "and besides, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as well."

Renji kept glaring at Luke and Rukia elbowed Renji in the gut causing some pain to the taller red head while Homura and Shizuku just looked at Luke.

Rukia smiled at Luke, "Sorry about my friend, he can be… overbearing at times."

"No, it's okay," Luke replied, "I guess you four are here the entrance examination as well. I'm Luke."

Rukia nodded, "Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Rukia," she pointed her thumb to Renji, "and this is Renji," Rukia then turned to twin kids, "and these two are…"

"Hi I'm Homura," Homura said and then smiled, "I'm Rukia's sister."

"I… I'm Shizuku," Shizuku said nervously, "I'm her brother."

"I see," Luke replied with a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Luke," Senna said as she came over.

"Oh Senna," Luke said.

"Luke, you should be careful," Senna said with concern.

"Yeah you're right," Luke said, "oh Senna…"

Meanwhile Ion had just arrived at the academy and looked at the building.

"So this is the place," Ion said to himself, "I wonder… can I really do this?" Ion was silent and then he sighed, "Guess I'll find out."

Back with Luke, Senna was introduced to Rukia, Renji, Homura, and Shizuku.

"It's nice to meet you all," Senna said with a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you as well," Renji said.

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia said with kindness.

"Hey, you six, get in line, right now," A Shinigami said to the six individuals.

"Oh, sorry," Luke said to the Shinigami.

Luke, Senna, Renji, Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku scattered and got in their lines and waited in their lines. Luke and Senna were in such a rush that they accidently bumped into another person. This time, it was a young well-dressed man with short blond hair.

"Oh, are you okay?" The blond haired individual asked.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that," Luke said.

"We weren't watching where we were going," Senna responded, "sorry."

"It's okay," The blonde haired young man assured, "no harm done."

"Hey Izuru, what are you doing?" A friend of his asked waving at him.

The young man that was named Izuru waved at him, "I'm coming," Izuru looked at Luke and Senna, "we'll I better get going."

"Yeah, no problem," Luke said.

"Yeah, anyway," Izuru said, "it was a pleasure to meet you...uh…?"

"I'm Luke," Luke answered and turned to Senna, "this is Senna."

"Your name is Izuru," Senna said.

"Yeah," Izuru smiled, "well, let's get through the entrance exam."

"Right," Luke responded smiling.

"Absolutely," Senna said with a smile

Izuru went on his own way.

"Hey Luke," Guy's voice called.

Luke and Senna looked and saw Guy with Momo with him.

"Guy," Luke said happily.

"Oh, is that your friend that you were telling me about?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, that's Guy," Luke said.

Guy and Momo met up with Luke and they were in a line together.

"I see, you're Senna," Guy said, "Luke told me about you. You really helped him out from the beginning and I want to thank you for that. Thank you for helping Luke."

"Oh it's not a problem," Senna assured, "really, if anything, Luke has helped me out more."

"But you helped me when I felt lost," Luke said, "even when I told about the things I did."

Guy had a sad expression and Momo was confused.

"Wait, the things you did?" Momo asked.

"Oh, just something from my past," Luke said, "things that I'm ashamed of."

"Luke, don't torture yourself," Guy said, "it's all in the past."

"Guy," Luke said.

"Anyway, I'm excited," Momo said, "let's work hard."

Senna, Luke, and Guy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Momo, right?" Senna said, "I like your energy and enthusiasm."

"Thank you," Momo said, "it's a pleasure to meet you Senna."

Meanwhile Ion was in a line and he felt nervous.

"Should I really do this?" Ion asked himself, "I need to pass and hopefully it won't take me long. I just hope that I'll make it in time to find Luke.

Ion was worried about Luke.

"If only I…" Ion spoke with sadness.

 **Flashback: ND2018, The Qliphoth**

On the deck of the large landship, the Tartarus that was heading for Yulia City, the party had their concerns, especially the Cheagle Mieu.

"No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight," Guy commented, "Are we really underground?"

"In a way," Tear responded, "the place you live is known down here as the Outer Lands… the world's outer shell. It's a floating land supported by pillars known as Sephiroth Trees that extends from the Qliphoth."

"I don't understand," Natalia said.

"Long ago, the Outer Lands were here in the Qliphoth," Tear explained.

This surprised the others except for Ion when they heard what Tear had just said.

"Unbelievable…" Anise said still amazed.

"2,000 years ago, the miasma enveloped Auldrant and infected the land," Tear continued, "that is when Yulia read the seven-part Score, finding a way to escape destruction and bring prosperity."

"Based on the Score," Ion added, "Yulia proposed raising the planet's crust using the Sephiroth."

"And that was the beginning of the Outer Lands, huh?" Guy said, "That's quite a story…"

"Yes, only Maestros and above in the Order of Lorelei know," Ion explained, "As do those born in the Qliphoth."

This gave the other indication about Tear

"Then, you're from the Qliphoth, Tear?" Anise asked.

Tear simply nodded in response.

"At any rate we've fallen down here, we were saved thanks to Tear's fonic hymn," Ion said.

"Why did this happen?" Jade asked, "You said Akzeriuth was supported by a pillar, correct?"

"Yes but… that pillar disintegrated," Ion said.

"How?" Anise asked.

Tear and Ion looked straight at Luke and the others then looked at Luke when they saw Tear and Ion look at him and Luke was taken aback.

"I… I don't anything about it! I was just trying to neutralize the miasma!" Luke defensively said, "He told me that if I caused a hyperresonance there that the miasma would disappear!"

"My brother deceived you," Tear pointed out, "and you destroyed the pillar that supported Akzeriuth."

"N-No, that can't be…" Luke said as he was stunned.

"Van ordered you to stand by the passage ring," Ion said, "those passage rings are what supported those pillars. Tear is probably right. I was careless… I never dreamed that Van would make Luke do such a thing."

"I wished Luke had at least discussed it with us beforehand," Jade said, "neutralizing the miasma could have waited until the residents were evacuated. Of course, there's little point in saying that now."

"Yes, Akzeriuth is gone," Natalia said sadly, "thousands of lives lost in an instant."

"A-Are you saying it's my fault?" Luke asked upset.

Everyone else just looked at Luke and most were bothered that Luke would even ask such a question and the tone indicated that Luke refused to believe that it was true.

"It's not… it's not my fault," Luke insisted, "Master Van said… yes Master Van told me to do. I had no idea this would happen, no one told me. It's not my fault, it's not my fault!"

Jade felt disgusted with Luke's words and turned.

"Colonel?" Tear spoke.

"I'm returning to the bridge," Jade said, "if I stay here, I'll just be irritated by some ridiculous ranting."

Jade left and headed for the bridge and Luke turned upset with what Jade said.

"What's your problem? I tried to save Akzeriuth!" Luke countered.

Natalia walked over and looked at Luke with disappointment and shock.

"Ever since you lost your memories, you're like a completely different person," Natalia said.

Luke was upset to hear what Natalia said and watched as Natalia left.

"Y-You all couldn't do anything to stop it," Luke pointed out, "don't just blame me!"

"You're right, I'm powerless," Ion said, "but still…"

"Ion, don't even bother talking to him," Anise said, "He's not worth it."

Anise took Ion's hand to go to the bridge as well.

 **Flashback End**

Ion shook his head as he was ashamed of himself.

"It was wrong of us to just blame Luke," Ion said, "I opened the door to the Sephiroth without thinking. I was such a fool yet no one was willing to call me out on it. Luke must felt that he was alone and especially for him to learn that he was a replica…"

"Hey you!" A female voice called.

Ion got out of his train of thought and looked at the female Shinigami who looked annoyed at Ion.

"You're up next," The Shinigami said, "move it."

"Oh yes," Ion said sheepishly, "sorry."

Ion rushed over to get on the platform where he met one of the instructors overseeing the entrance exam.

"State your name and where you're from," The instructor said.

"Yes," Ion said.

Meanwhile Luke was on the platform facing the instructor.

"I am Luke Suzunami," Luke said, "of the Suzunami Clan of the Seireitei."

The instructor wrote it down and nodded.

"Okay Suzunami, follow me," The instructor said.

"Yes," Luke said.

Senna just got on the platform and started as well.

"Senna Ryodoji," Senna said, "of the Ryodoji Clan of the Seireitei."

Guy got on the platform and spoke.

"Gailardia Galan Gardios," Guy said, "from the First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan."

The instructor wrote it down and nodded and then stood up.

"Follow me," The instructor said.

"Yes," Guy said.

People were taking the entrance exam and it was a long process to get through everyone applying and going through the process which included showing amount of spirit energy that they had and some knowledge if they knew about the four combat areas and if they had any skill of performing any of them. It was a long time and process going through every person taking the entrance exam but soon people were leaving the Shin'o Academy. Some were disappointed that they didn't pass the entrance exam and were told that if they desired that they would have to come again next year while some were able to pass the entrance exam and were giving their uniforms and were told to come back tomorrow morning for the entrance ceremony and it would be then they would know what class they would be placed in. Afterwards, Luke and Senna were proud of themselves as they were able to pass the entrance exams and they were also happy that Guy and Momo were able to pass their entrance exams as well. Elsewhere Ion was pleased and relieved that he was able to pass his entrance exam and elsewhere, Homura and Shizuku were jumping around with excitement that they passed the entrance exam along with Rukia and Renji. It was certainly a new beginning for those involved.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Asch was walking and he scowled.

"Why did this have to happen?" Asch asked himself.

" _Fragment of my soul_ ," A voice said in Asch's head, " _heed my voice._ "

"Lorelei," Asch said, "you still contact me even after all this time."

" _Asch… no Luke_ ," Lorelei said.

"That is no longer my name," Asch insisted, "it hasn't been since my life was ripped from me in Baticul."

 **The Next Day, First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan, Soul Society**

Momo was patting Toshiro's head, much to the boy's dismay. Guy was standing by and smiling at Momo's gesture along with an old woman with them.

"We're going now, we'll see you later Little Shiro," Momo said cheerfully.

"Quit calling me Little Shiro and don't pat me on the head either," Toshiro said as he slapped Momo's hand away.

Momo just put her hands on her sides with a smile, "When you finally go to the same grown up school as we do, I'll use your real name."

"Forget that," Toshiro countered, "why would I go to some stupid Shinigami school?"

"Ah Toshiro, you putting up this tough front," Guy said in glee, "reminds me of a certain someone I know."

"It's not a front," Toshiro insisted.

"Sure whatever you say," Guy replied gleefully with grin.

"You really are annoying," Toshiro said to Guy with a glare.

"We both will be staying in the dorm from now on but we'll come visit you soon. Okay Little Shiro, bye," Momo said as she and Guy rushed off to head to the Shin'o Academy.

"All right, thanks for the warning. Don't hurry you two, especially you Momo the Bed Wetter!" Toshiro declared while scratching his stomach.

 **Seireitei**

Within the Suzunami Manor, Luke was in his room checking himself in the mirror as he was in his uniform for the academy. Luke smiled and nodded.

"Great, I'm ready," Luke said.

There was a sudden knock.

"Luke, may I come in?" Seigen's voice asked.

"Yes Father," Luke said.

The door opened and Seigen came in with Fujimaru and Matsuri. They were impressed to see Luke in his uniform.

"Oh looking good Little Brother," Fujimaru said.

"It's suits you," Matsuri said happily.

"Thanks," Luke said, "I'll be ready to start my day and… I won't do anything to disgrace the Suzunami name."

"Relax Luke," Seigen assured, "the thought never crossed my mind and even still, don't worry about too much."

Luke was surprised and as he looked at the genuine expressions from his adoptive father and adoptive siblings, he smiled.

"Right," Luke said.

Meanwhile in the Ryodoji Manor, Senna was in her academy uniform and was making her way out.

"On your way to the academy," Ganryu said as he appeared.

Senna just looked at Ganryu, "Yes."

"Good," Ganryu said, "I'm counting on you to be above your classmates. Show them the greatness of being a member of the Ryodoji Clan."

"…I have to go," Senna said.

Senna rushed out and left the manor. Ganryu just looked back and then he grinned.

Meanwhile on the grounds of the Kira Manor, Izuru Kira had his eyes closed and was giving a silent prayer in front of the graves of Kagekiyo and Shizuka Kira, his deceased parents. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and looked at his parents' grave.

"Good bye Mother and Father, I'll come visit you again soon," Izuru said.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Rukia, Renji, Homura, and Shizuku were running as fast as they could to get to the Shin'o Academy.

"Great, now we're going to be late to our first day at school," Renji complained.

"Don't you blame this on me," Rukia responded, "What were you doing sleeping in a tree? We were looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, it's going to be your fault if we're late Renji," Homura added.

"Renji just like to sleep like a lazy bum," Shizuku added.

Renji got annoyed and glared at the three siblings.

"I'll do whatever I want to," Renji countered as he and Rukia were glaring at each other, "it's none of your business where I sleep anyway."

Rukia got angry, "Ooouuugh, we should've just left without you, it would have served you right!"

Within the Shin'o Academy, Luke and Senna had just arrived back in the school. They looked at the building and the people that were entering in. Luke took a deep breath and used both of his hands and slapped both of her cheeks and had her game face on. Senna simply looked on as he felt prepared.

"All right, today is our first day Luke," Senna said.

"Yes," Luke nodded, "I'm ready.

Luke and Senna went in the building and saw a huge crowd of people lining up in different lines. They looked around and a faculty member went up to them and directed him go to one of the lines. After some time, Luke and Senna were given their class schedule and another paper of where is dorm is with who he is sharing and the informational booklet of the academy and what's to be expected. Luke looked at his schedule and was shocked as he saw what class he was placed in. The young red head couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wow, is this real?" Luke asked to himself, "I just wanted to do well enough to get in… I never expected this."

"It's the same with me Luke," Senna said, "we should just be glad. It just means that we have talent."

"Yeah, you're right," Luke said.

"Luke, Senna," Guy's voice spoke.

Luke and Senna saw Guy and Momo and they waved each other and then they walked together. An announcer spoke throughout the academy.

"Welcome new students to the Shino Academy," The announcer said, "You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

In the classroom that was designated to be the homeroom of the Advance Class, students walked in the room and getting settled for the class by sitting in their seats, a bald teacher with glasses walked to the podium and faced the new freshmen students and the students settled down and paid attention.

The teacher spoke, "Let me introduce myself students. My name is Gengoro Onabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that of all the incoming freshmen, your test scores on the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advance class, congratulations. Of course this means the expectations of you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive to not merely serve your future division, but to excel in each of your various pursuits."

Luke was sitting in the class and internally, he was very nervous. He hoped that he wouldn't screw up as he felt the pressure of being in the advance class. He then noticed three people that were in the class and they were the two people he met yesterday for the entrance exam as he saw Renji and Izuru. He also noticed someone wasn't in the advance class and it was Rukia along with Homura and Shizuku.

" _I guess they didn't make it in the advance class_ ," Luke said in his head, " _well, I'm sure I'll see her again from time to time_ … _still, I can't believe that I'm in the advance class._ "

Meanwhile in the classroom designated as the homeroom for Class Two, the students were sitting in their seats as the teacher began.

"Just because you're not in the advance class, it doesn't mean you have any less of a chance of excelling," The teacher said, "In the end what matters is hard work. If you train as hard as you…"

Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku were in the class listening in the teacher although Rukia was not particular happy with the arraignment.

" _Stupid Renji, I should be in the advance class, not him_ ," Rukia thought clearly upset about the whole arrangement.

Back in the Advance Class's homeroom, Ion was sitting in the class and was listening to the teacher and then he saw two people that he recognized and was surprised.

"Is that…?" Ion spoke in his head.

Sure enough, the two people that Ion saw was Luke and Guy.

" _Luke_ ," Ion said in his head surprised, " _Guy… it's really them._ "

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and Guy meet up with Ion surprising them and then the lessons and training begins.**


	10. Start of Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **Start of Training**

Class was over for the first day and students were leaving the classrooms. Luke, Guy, Momo, and Senna were talking to each other about their first day and how they were going to start as they exited the classroom and walked in the hallway.

"Wait, Luke, Guy," A familiar voice spoke.

Guy and Luke were surprised and they felt they recognized the voice and then they turned around and sure enough it was Ion who had called them. Luke and Guy were surprised to see him.

"I-Ion?" Luke spoke surprised, "Ion, is that you?"

Ion smiled and nodded, "Yeah Luke, it's me."

"Ion," Guy said.

"Huh? Wait, you two know him?" Momo asked.

"Ion, you're here," Luke said, "here in the academy, in the Seireitei, in the Soul Society."

"Yeah, pretty much," Ion said.

"Ion…" Luke said.

"I think it would be best to exchange information, right?" Ion suggested.

"Uh yeah, that's a good idea," Luke said.

"Yeah I agree," Guy said.

Meanwhile in a small restaurant, Cantabile entered the restaurant and there she saw Gelda and Marcel who waved at her. Cantabile joined them and sat and ordered food.

"So you were quite busy yesterday helping out with the entrance exams at the academy," Cantabile said.

"Yes I was," Gelda said, "it always the same every year."

"Well?" Cantabile said.

Gelda nodded, "Yes Fon Master Ion… or I should say the seventh replica took the entrance exam and he passed."

"I see," Cantabile said, "so he took my advice."

"In fact, he was actually able to get in the Advance Class," Gelda said.

"Really?" Cantabile said, "That's unexpected."

"That's not all," Gelda said, "Gailardia Galan Gardios."

Cantabile flinched and looked at Gelda surprised.

"Hmm, what Erika, what is it?" Marcel asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Gailardia Galan Gardios," Erika said, "of House Gardios who ruled over Hod."

"Hod?" Marcel spoke surprised, "Wait, aren't you originally from Hod?"

"Yes I am," Cantabile said, "and so was Van. In fact, Van and Gailardia was close friends before the attack on Hod by Duke Fabre, the Hod War."

"Oh, I see," Marcel said.

"Anyway Gailardia took the entrance exam and passed as well," Gelda said, "in fact, he made it in the Advance Class."

"I see," Erika said, "so Gailardia too huh? But what happened?" Erika looked at Marcel, "How did he die?"

"Right," Marcel said with a sigh, "Van killed him."

Cantabile was shocked, "Van killed him?"

"Yeah, remember when I told you about how Asch killed his replica in Yulia City?" Marcel asked.

"Yes?" Cantabile replied.

"Well Gailardia couldn't tolerate that," Marcel said, "it's obvious that Gailardia still considers Asch's replica his close friend and he wasn't going to let it go so Gailardia killed him as revenge. Of course by killing Asch, it ruined Van's plan and Van confronted him about. They got into a serious fight and Van cut him down."

Cantabile couldn't believe it and clenched her teeth in anger and then she realized that it was something that Van would do as she knew that Van was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way, no matter who it was and it was a reminder of why she resented Van so much. Meanwhile back in the Shin'o Academy, Ion looked at Luke and Guy and nodded. Ion had told them after Guy split with him and the others and Luke and Guy were shocked in what they heard. They were surprised that from Ion knew that Tear was slowing deteriorating due the miasma that had accumulated in her body from working on the passage rings and that she was at the mercy of her brother Van. Natalia was on the run due of being found out that she was not the true Princess Natalia and that she was a substitute as the real Princess Natalia was stillborn. Mohs took advantage of the information he got received and accused Natalia of being a participating person of the destruction of Akzeriuth. Natalia was saved by Asch and they escaped but it was not long afterwards that Guy confronted Asch and killed him. Guy frowned and looked away when Ion mentioned it. Anise was revealed to be a working for Mohs and had lead Ion to the Seventh Fonstone in Mt. Zaleho and it was there when Ion lost his life. Luke and Guy were shocked to hear that about Anise but Ion pointed that Mohs held her parents hostage and he didn't held it against her. Ion had also informed that Jade tried to keep things together but in the end, he had to participate in the war between Malkuth and Kimlasca and the war was more intense and bloody and even the Hod War. As Ion finished his explanation, Luke looked down and felt sad at what he had heard and Guy frowned and shook his head in sadness. Luke then asked Ion if he knew what happened to Mieu. Ion shook his head as he told him that the last time he saw Mieu, he was with Tear and Tear was held by Van but didn't know what had happened to Mieu. Luke looked down and hoped that Mieu was able to get away.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Asch was walking and felt bitter with everything that has happened.

"I failed to stop Van," Asch said bitterly, "I failed to kill him. I failed to prevent Akzeriuth from falling. I couldn't even help Natalia."

 **Flashback: Yulia City**

Tear turned to face Luke and walked up a bit.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Tear asked, "Everyone's gone to the mayor's house."

"All they're going to do is keep accusing of stuff," Luke whined, "I don't want to go."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought, reject!" Asch said in disgust.

Luke, Mieu, and Tear turned and saw the God-General who looked at Luke with contempt.

"You!" Luke said in anger, "What are you doing here? Where's Master Van?"

Asch walked passed Luke and was astonished with his replica after everything that had happened.

"Ha, you still call him Master even after he betrayed you?" Asch replied.

"Betrayed me?" Luke responded shocked, "So Master Van did want me to destroyed Akzeriuth?"

"Dammit, if I had realized what Van was planning sooner, this never would have happened," Asch said bitterly and then turned to Luke with disgust, "and you… why didn't you think before using your hyperresonance?!"

"So you're saying it's my fault too?" Luke asked upset.

"Of course it's your fault!" Asch replied, "Don't even try to deny it."

"It's not my fault!" Luke insisted, "It's not my fault. It's not…"

"Are all replica brains this defective?" Asch asked annoyed.

"Replica?" Luke responded, "Master Van used the word replica too…"

"You still haven't figured it out?" Asch said surprised, "is this somebody's idea of a sick joke?"

"W-What the hell are you talking?" Luke asked.

"I'll tell you 'Luke'," Asch responded.

"Asch, stop!" Tear said.

Asch ignored her and just faced Luke with distain.

"Why do you think you and I have the same face?" Asch asked with a glare.

"H-How should I know?" Luke responded confused.

"I'm a noble who was born in Baticul," Asch explained, "Seven years ago, I was kidnapped by a villain named Van."

Luke was shocked, "You can't mean..."

"That's right," Asch said, "you're a second-rate copy of me, a mere replica!"

Luke was stunned but he shook his head, "You're lying, it's not true, it's not true!"

Luke decided to draw his sword and face Asch and Asch was not impressed with what Luke's intentions.

"You want to fight replica?" Asch asked in a taunting tone.

"Stop lying!" Luke responded.

 **Flashback End**

Asch growled as he kept walking.

"Stupid dreck," Asch said bitterly, "everything would have been fine if he wasn't so stupid. I did what I had to do so why the hell was I looked at with contempt. But then again, it was to be expected from Van's sister and that fool Guy."

Asch suddenly heard noises and he stopped and looked around.

"Are you the one?" A male voice asked.

"Huh?" Asch replied.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

The first year students arrived at the dorms within the academy and they all went on their way to their assigned rooms. Luke just looked at the paper that told him where his room was and just went. Luke didn't hear Guy or Momo but then Luke did stop and when someone tugged on his sleeve. Luke looked and saw that it was Senna.

"Luke, come with me for a moment," Senna requested.

"Huh?" Luke replied confused.

Later on Luke and Senna were by themselves at another area.

"Luke, are you going to be okay?" Senna asked with concern.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'll be okay," Luke said and then sighed, "Just that after hearing what happened with Ion and in Auldrant. I can't help but to feel terrible."

"Just remember that you're not to blame for what has been going on," Senna said, "remember you were killed."

"Yeah, I know…" Luke said, "I'll be fine Senna, really but thanks."

Senna smiled in response, "It's what friends do and you and I will always be friends."

Luke smiled in response, "You're right. Thanks."

Luke and Senna went back and met up with Ion, Momo, and Guy. Luke assured them that he was okay and apologized for making them worry. The others assured that Luke didn't need to apologize and were just glad. Later on, Luke and Guy arrived at the room and it was a room that they were both sharing.

"Looks like you and I are roommates," Guy said.

"Yeah, it seems that we are," Luke said.

The rest of the first years started headed to their rooms and got familiar with them. Some students decided to take it easy for a bit while there were some who decided to some study in preparations. One thing for sure, it was going to be busy for the students as they would really begin their training.

 **The Next Day**

It was the start of a new morning and Luke and Guy were still sleeping. They opened their eyes gingerly and looked up at the ceiling of his room. He both thought of something and quickly got up and went to get ready.

"Time for us to get go," Guy said.

"Yeah, we'll be doing some training with arts," Luke said.

Moments later, Luke and Guy were in their uniforms and headed out of their room and headed for class. Luke and Guy were in the hallway and there Luke saw someone he recognized and that person was Rukia.

"Oh Guy, go on ahead," Luke said.

"Huh?" Guy replied.

Luke went on and met with Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia," Luke greeted with a smile.

Rukia turned to Luke's direction and was surprised.

"Oh, it's you Luke," Rukia replied.

Luke stopped in front of Rukia and smiled.

"How've you been?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine," Rukia said, "on your way to class?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be starting with some of combat areas with demonstrations today."

"…What class are you in Luke?" Rukia asked.

"Me? Well, I'm in the advance class," Luke answered.

Rukia was surprised but kept her composure, "I see… that's good."

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, what about you?"

"Well, Class 2 for me and for Homura and Shizuku," Rukia said.

"Oh yeah, where are they?" Luke asked, "Are they not with you?"

"They went on ahead," Rukia said, "I told them to go on ahead. Anyway, I need to go and catch up to them. Take care Luke."

"Oh yeah," Luke said, "you're right."

"See you around Luke," Rukia said as she quickly left.

"Yeah, see ya Rukia," Luke paused for a moment, "I wonder, was it just me or did Rukia seem down…"

"Someone you know Luke?" Guy asked as he approached Luke.

"Guy… yeah," Luke said, "Me and Senna met her yesterday."

"I see," Guy said.

Luke and Guy arrived in class and sat in their seats with Momo and Senna with them and Ion arrived and greeted them. When class got started, the instructor of the class began his lesson with introductions and talked about the beginning of the Gotei 13 and its founder who was still the leader of the Gotei 13, the Captain-Commander himself Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Later on, it was Law and Government Class and students was jotting down notes as he was learning about Central 46 that serves the Shinigami royalty. They are made up of 40 wise men and 6 judges, selected from all of Soul Society. They are sealed into an enclave in the Seireitei called Seijotokyorin which no one else may enter, regardless of their military or civilian status. They act as a supreme judiciary organization whose authority puts it in direct control of the legal system. They handle all rulings on Shinigami and souls who have violated prohibitions. The students also were beginning to learn about the laws of the Soul Society and what would be the consequences should a Shinigami ever break any of the laws.

 **Two Hours Later**

The students of the advance class were outside and ready to practice Kido. There were three lines of students that consist of groups. The Kido instructor explained that they would start with practicing with one of the Kido spells.

"All right, Group One to the line," The Kido instructor announced.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group One complied which included Momo and Luke.

"All of you, you will now demonstrate Hado," The instructor said, "Begin!"

"Right!" The students said in unison.

Luke and Momo put out their hands to start the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted.

"All creation, flutter of wings," Luke chanted.

"Ye who bears the name of Man!" Momo chanted.

"Inferno and pandemonium," Luke chanted.

"The sea barrier surges," Momo chanted.

"March on to the south!" Luke chanted.

Luke and Momo chanted, " _ **Hado #31: Shakkaho!**_ "

Luke and Momo succeeded in hitting their targets with their spells while most of them missed their targets although Momo hit the corner of her target and Luke hit the side of his target but they were both happy that they hit their targets.

Luke was impressed with what he did and went back.

"Very good, next group…" The teacher announced as Luke and Momo went back to sit.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group Two complied which included Senna and Guy.

Luke had high fived both Guy and Senna as they were both impressed with Luke.

"That was a great shot," One of the female classmates said to Momo, "how you do it?"

"I only hit the corner," Momo said, "probably just luck."

"Well I'm still impressed," The female classmate said, "Most of them didn't even reach their target."

"Luke, that was amazing," Ion said.

"Thanks Ion," Luke said, "although I wish I had done better."

"But you still did great," Ion said with a smile.

Luke and Ion spoke with Momo and smiled and then they looked on and a shot was made that was loud and hit the target perfectly, completely destroying it. This surprised everyone in the class and people saw that it was Izuru.

"Was that the blonde guy?" Momo asked and when she saw the target, she was impressed, "Amazing shot and he hit a perfect bull's eye."

Luke was amazed, "Wow, did Izuru really do that? He's amazing."

Students continued to talk about Izuru's performance as the one in question went to sit back down. When Izuru glanced at Luke, Luke nodded with a smile.

"That was impressive Izuru," Luke said with a smile.

Izuru smiled at Luke, "Thank you."

"Well we know who got us beat," Guy said with smile.

"Yeah no kidding," Senna said with a smile.

"But you two still did well," Luke said, "in fact, I would say you two did better than me."

"Oh Luke…" Senna said.

Renji looked at Izuru and had his thoughts, " _That guy's pretty good. Guess now I know who my competition in this class._ "

"Group Three. To the line," The instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Renji and the other students of Group Three complied.

Group Three students stood up and got ready and it included Renji and Ion who was ready.

Renji got in some sort of stance and was determined.

" _Whoever he is, I'm not about to let him show me up_ ," Renji said in his head," _So he destroyed the target, then I will too,_ " Renji put his hand out and decided not to chant the incantation, " _ **Hado # 31: Shakkaho!**_ "

The result caused an explosion, causing some of the students to almost get caught in it and causing a panic. The smoke nearly cleared and most of the students wondered if Renji had lost his mind.

"Ah, that could have killed us all," Momo said stunned.

"W-What the hell…?" Luke said stunned as well, "Why didn't Renji do the incantation first?"

"Is… is he crazy?" Senna asked upset.

"Talk about reckless!" Guy said.

Ion was shaken up and sighed in relief.

"That was scary," Ion said.

"What was he doing, the fool," Izuru commented upset that one of his classmates would do something reckless.

The huge smoke cleared and smoke was emanating from Renji's body. The instructor was annoyed and pointed at Renji.

"Abarai, special instruction after class," The instructor said.

"Yes sir… ugh…" Renji complied feeling embarrassed.

Luke just looked at Renji and couldn't help feel sorry for him as he heard students were starting to laugh. Later on, the Advance Class students were in the Zanjutsu Training Hall.

The Zanjutsu instructor decided to have students go in pairs for sparring matching with bokkens to see where they were in skill. After the pairs were set, the instructor decided to call the first pair and it was a Luke and Guy. They picked their bokkens and faced each other and bowed to each other and smiled at each other as they were pleased to spar with each other and were reminded back in Auldrant of how they were train each other with their swords. Luke and Guy got in his usual fighting stances and the students whispered about it wondering about their stances.

"Begin!" The instructor spoke.

Luke and Guy began their sparring and they clashed their bokkens. The two were pushing each other back and forth and it looked to be an even match. After a few moments though, Luke was getting more aggressive and was pushing Guy back and then saw an opening and with instinct, Luke used one of his strike artes.

"Sonic Thrust!" Luke said as he performed the move.

This surprised Guy and Ion who was watching as the move hit Guy on his left chest area and he flew a few inches back and fell on the ground. This surprised everyone in the class especially the fact that it seemed to most that was a unique move that Luke performed. Guy simply sighed.

"Match, Suzunami!" The instructor announced.

Luke went to Guy and offered his friend his hand.

"Guy, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Guy assured as he took Luke's hand, "thanks buddy."

"Okay, next up…" The instructor said.

Luke and Guy sat with Senna and Momo.

"Say Luke, what was that move?" Momo asked.

"Oh that…" Luke said, "It's a sword move that me and Guy developed on our own."

"Yeah," Guy said.

"Oh… okay," Momo said impressed.

Soon, it became Renji and Izuru's turn for their sparring match. During the match, Renji was pushing Izuru back with his aggressive attacks leaving no room for Izuru to counterattack and all Izuru could do was defend. Renji went for the finish and struck Izuru on the chest area pushing his opponent back with such force and causing Izuru to fall on the ground hard and making him feel pain and wobbly.

"Match, Abarai!" The instructor declared as Renji sighed of relief.

Most students began to gather around to Izuru to check on him.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Momo asked with concern.

One of the female students glared at Renji, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Kira, are you all right?" the instructor asked.

Izuru nodded, "Yes sir."

Students were still talking and Renji gritted his teeth as he was annoyed and real upset.

 **An Hour Later**

After the Zanjutsu class was over, there was a break. Senna decided to hang with Momo while Luke and Guy decided to spend time to relax. Luke and Guy sat and leaned on a wall of a building and felt relaxed as they had their eyes closed. The two friends then heard footsteps and then they opened his eyes and saw that it was Ion.

"Oh Ion," Guy said.

"Hey Ion," Luke greeted.

"Hi Luke and Guy," Naoto said, "You two look relaxed sitting there, mind if I join you?"

"Hmm, we don't mind," Luke replied.

"Go ahead," Guy said.

"Thanks," Ion said as he sat and leaned on the wall, "Ah yes, this is relaxing."

"It sure is," Guy said.

"Say Luke, there's something I want to ask you," Ion said.

"Oh, what is it?" Luke replied.

"Well…" Ion spoke.

Meanwhile, Renji was sitting by a tree collecting his thoughts. He was very frustrated about how things went and he didn't appreciate his classmate giving him a hard time. He decided not to let it bother him too much and just relax. Renji heard footsteps approaching closer to him.

"Resting up I see," Izuru's voice spoke.

Renji looked and saw Izuru.

"Hmm, oh, it's you," Renji replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you there," Izuru said, "That okay?"

"Uh, sure…" Renji replied.

Izuru sat down by the tree.

"Thanks," Izuru said happily as he rubbed his wrist, "Got to admit, you really let me have it in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. My whole arm is still numb."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Renji said feeling bad about what happened earlier, "I didn't mean anything by it but I kind of messed up at target practice earlier so felt that I needed to make up for that."

Izuru smiled, "Zan… ken… so… ki. Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami. We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Well yeah," Renji said, "I guess so."

Izuru suddenly offered for a handshake with a smile.

"Name's Izuru Kira," Izuru said, "Hi, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you fellow freshman."

Renji just looked at Izuru, "Introduction and a handshake, your family must be from the good side of town."

Izuru was confused, "Huh?"

"Manners aren't exactly my style," Renji said with a smile, "but my name is Renji Abarai and nice to meet you too."

"Ah, thank you Renji." Izuru responded happily

Izuru and Renji then noticed that there were students rushing to get somewhere.

"Huh?" Renji spoke.

"Ah… what's going on?" Izuru asked.

Izuru and Renji went to see what the commotion was about. Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo and Senna looked around wondered what was going.

"Hey," Luke called.

The two girls turned and saw Luke, Ion, and Guy.

"Oh Luke, Guy and Ion," Senna said.

"Say, do you know what's going on here?" Ion asked.

"That's what we want to know ourselves," Momo said.

One of the male students turned to the confused five students

"What, you guys haven't heard?" The male student asked.

"Heard what?" Luke asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class," The male student informed.

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she and Senna were pushed further.

Senna and Momo were pushed out of the line. Luke and Guy quickly took Momo and Senna's arms to have them stand next to him.

"Are you girls okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied.

"I'm fine as well," Senna replied, "thank you both."

The two that were walking by and one had with silver hair with his eyes closed and a badge wrapped around his left arm and the other wore a haori who had brown hair and squared glasses. They were members of the Gotei 13's 5th Division. The one in front was Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division and the one following him was Gin Ichimaru, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division. Momo and Luke were amazed at the two that were passing by.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

"So, he's a captain," Luke commented as he looked at Aizen, "I can feel his Reiatsu and it's incredible. He must be really strong. He may be even stronger than Master Van..." Luke smiled, "of course so is father, Matsuri, and Fujimaru."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke is met by two beings in a dream and then Luke meets the Shinigami that brought him in the Soul Society.**


	11. Downtime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **Downtime**

Luke opens his eyes and looks around. Luke is surprised to see he somewhere where the ground he's standing on was darkish purple and the sky was of mix of light red and gold and he also saw various tall rock formations.

"Where am I?" Luke asked surprised, "What is this place?"

Luke walked and continued to look around.

"Luke…" A voice said.

Luke stopped and quickly looked around, "Huh? Is someone here?"

"Over here Luke," The voice said.

Luke turned to his right and saw someone standing. It was young looking man with white long hair that went down to his upper back and golden eyes. The young man was wearing a red noble coat with white gloves, white slacks and red boots.

"Huh?" Luke was confused, "Who… who are you?"

The mysterious young man pointed his finger at himself.

"You don't who I am?" The young man replied, "Luke, it's me ….."

The young said his name but Luke didn't hear.

"What's that? What did you say your name was?" Luke responded, "I didn't hear you."

The person was sighed and shook his head.

"I see," The young man said, "you still can't hear me. I've been trying to speak to you and yet I'm still unable to truly reach you."

"Reach me?" Luke replied confused, "I don't understand."

"I'm sure you will soon enough," The young man said, "Hopefully you can actually hear me."

"I don't understand you were just talking in a low tone when saying you're name, right?" Luke replied.

"I never let my voice go soft," The young man said as he pointed his ear as a gesture, "you're just hard of hearing right now."

Luke was confused, "I don't get it and where are we anyway?"

"Anyway Luke, hurry it up," The young man said, "I want to be able to speak to you so hurry and get those damn wax out of your ears so that you can actually hear me."

"Seriously, just what are you—" Luke spoke.

Luke was interrupted when he heard a loud noise. Luke and the young man looked around and saw fonons waving around all over the place.

"What the…? What's going on?" Luke asked surprised as he was seeing fonons waving around.

The young man clenched his teeth of irritation.

"Damn it, that annoying…" The young man said and then looked at Luke, "it looks like we're being interrupted."

"What?" Luke replied confused, "Interrupted by whom…?"

"Hmm, not whom but by what..." The young man said.

The fonons began to come together in one spot and in front of Luke and then Luke started to realize as he was witnessing it.

"Wait, are these… fonons?" Luke said as he looked and was surprised, "Not just any fonons, they must be…" Luke remembered the time when he and Tear were taking to Tataroo Valley due to a hyperresonance and then the time and then the time at the ship and Akzeriuth when he unleashed his hyperresonance and when he saw Tear, Ion, Natalia, Sync, and Asch using them for their abilities, "….the Seventh Fonons!"

The Seventh Fonons were gathering and they manifested of an aggregate sentient.

"Finally, I am able to reach you, Luke," The sentient said.

Luke was shocked as what he was seeing, "What? Who… who are you? What are you?"

"You and the people of Auldrant know me as Lorelei," The sentient answered.

"Lorelei…?" Luke paused for a moment and remembered something, "Wait, I remember Jade and the others talking about Lorelei and how if there are enough fonons, it can become sentient…" Luke looked at Lorelei, "So are you really Lorelei?"

"Yes, I am Lorelei," Lorelei answered, "and you Luke possess the same fonon frequency as me, you and the other you."

"The other me…" Luke replied and then realized, "oh, you must mean Asch."

"That is correct, it took me a long time to contact you but I have finally reached you," Lorelei said.

"But how and why?" Luke asked.

"When you died, nearly all the Seventh Fonons in your body left your being, but there was still some Seventh Fonons within you and with that it was my way to get in hold of you," Lorelei explained, "I've been trying to contact you, ever since you arrival in this unfamiliar afterlife."

Luke thought of something and gasped as he recalled the headaches and the voices he had heard from the time when he was alive in Auldrant. Luke had finally realized what he wanted to know all along.

"So, it was you all along, not just in the Soul Society, you're the reason I've been getting headaches for seven years in the manor," Luke deduced.

"That is correct," Lorelei replied.

"What do you want with me?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I need your help," Lorelei said.

Luke was confused, "My help…?"

"Yes, in Auldrant, something enormous has been absorbing my power and caused the Sephiroth Trees to go out of controls," Lorelei informed.

"The Sephiroth Trees?" Luke replied confused, "What do you mean?"

"Auldrant is now facing a crisis and my own power is actually harming Auldrant," Lorelei said, "there is such little time Luke, I need your help."

"You need my help…" Luke thought about it for a bit and then just shook his head, "Lorelei, I don't know how that will be possible for me. I'm dead now. I was killed by Asch so what good would it actually do for ask help from a dead guy like me?"

"There is no point," The young man said as he went to Lorelei, "Luke is not obligated to do anything for you, much less for Auldrant all together."

"Who are you?" Lorelei asked facing the white haired individual.

"I'm will not say my name to a meddling creature like you but you should know that I exist because of Luke," The young man responded.

"Because of me…?" Luke was surprised.

The young man looked at Luke, "Luke, I hope the next we meet that you will be able to say my name."

"Wait, I still don't understand—" Luke spoke.

Luke didn't get to finish as everything around Luke was getting fading and Lorelei was still attempting to try to talk to Luke but to no avail. Everything got bright all of the sudden and Luke closed his eyes. Luke suddenly opened them and found himself in his dorm room. Luke slowly sat up and rubbed his head and then he looked over and saw Guy who was still sleeping.

"Was it a dream?" Luke asked himself.

 **An Unknown Space**

The mysterious young man just stood by and was facing Lorelei.

"I'm sure Luke will hear me well and will be able to say my name," The young man said.

"Why do you interfere?" Lorelei asked.

"The one who is interfering is you," The young man countered, "besides, Luke is dead to Auldrant and why should he care about it."

"The other one known as Asch can't be reached and has taken a terrible form," Lorelei said, "Luke is all that is left that can help."

"That is not Luke's problem," The young man said, "he has his own set of duty and I will not allow you to interfere. Blame the one known as Asch since he was one that killed him."

Lorelei was starting to fade.

"It seems that my time here is over," Lorelei said, "and I fear that Auldrant will be no more. A sad end it is."

Lorelei faded away and the Seventh Fonons all disappeared leaving the white haired person alone.

"Hmph, an annoying pest that Lorelei was," The young man said and then he paused for a moment, "Luke, you just need to concentrate in becoming a Shinigami… get rid of all attachments you had for Auldrant and concentrate of being a strong Shinigami, after all, you and I are one in mind and body."

The mysterious person smiled.

 **Back in the academy**

Luke and Guy were walking in the hall together.

"Huh, you saw another person and Lorelei?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know who that guy was," Luke said, "but as for Lorelei, he said that I have the some fonon frequency as him and that some of the Seventh Fonons within me didn't disappear and that's how he was able to contact me."

"I see," Guy said, "I actually did hear you having the same fonon frequency as Lorelei after you died in Yulia City."

"I see," Luke said, "but honestly, I'm just confused.

"That's understandable," Guy said, "say, do you want to talk to Ion? He might know."

"Yeah, I think I like that," Luke said with a nod.

"Luke, good morning," Izuru's voice greeted, "Good morning Guy.

Luke and Guy looked over and saw Izuru as he waved at them.

"Good morning Izuru," Luke greeted back.

"Morning," Guy greeted.

"Hello," Senna spoke all cheerful.

Senna approached and latched on to Luke.

"Morning Senna," Luke said.

"Hey Senna," Guy said.

"Hey, morning," Renji said.

"Morning Renji," Guy said.

Morning Renji," Izuru and Luke greeted.

Luke, Renji, Izuru, Guy, and Senna walked together to get to their class. As they approached, they saw Momo and Momo saw them.

"Hey good morning," Momo greeted.

"Morning Momo," Luke greeted.

Senna, Guy, Izuru, and Renji did the same.

The four freshmen talked to each other and went inside for their class and there they were greeted by Ion who was sitting in his seat.

 **Two Hours Later**

Students were having a break and Luke decided to spend that time to practice with a bokken. Luke still tried to make sense of the dream he had last night but Luke was at least glad he had some answers as he now knew, even it was only a tiny bit, about the voice that spoke to him when he was killed by Asch and the fact that he actually met Lorelei and it was the aggregate sentient itself that been talking to him since the beginning at the time in the manor.

Luke stopped training for a moment and had wondered.

"Lorelei and that white haired guy…" Luke said.

 **Flashback**

The young man looked at Luke

"Luke, I hope the next we meet," The white haired person said, "you will be able to say my name."

 **Flashback End**

Luke rubbed his head, "I really don't get it…" Luke started wondered about a certain someone, "Asch, I wonder what happened to him. Guy killed him so did he end up here the Soul Society as well… or is he somewhere else? Is he at the afterlife connected to Auldrant or maybe he ended up as…" Luke shook his head, "I don't know about that."

"Oh, a dedicated student pondering," A male voice said.

Luke was surprised and he looked and saw that it was a Shinigami and it was Marcel.

"Oh, hello there," Luke said.

"Hello Luke," Marcel replied with a smile.

"Huh, how do you know my name?" Luke asked surprised.

"Oh… do you not recognize me?" Marcel asked.

"Um…" Luke replied.

Marcel sighed, "I'm the guy you met after you were killed by Asch the Bloody."

Luke was surprised to hear that and he looked at Marcel.

 **Flashback: Auldrant**

Luke still existed and somehow was able to stay together.

"I'm dead, I'm really dead," Luke said to himself.

"Such a sad fate for you," A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Luke asked looking around.

"Over here," The voice said.

"Huh?" Luke said.

Luke looked over and saw someone and it was Marcel.

"W-Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm a Shinigami," Marcel said.

"A Shinigami?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you still have some bit of Seventh Fonons that keeping you whole for now but you'll completely disappear soon unless I take you to the Soul Society," Marcel said.

"The Soul Society?" Luke asked, "What's that?"

"A place where souls reside, the afterlife of sorts," Marcel said, "so with that…"

Marcel went to Luke and stamped Luke's forehead with his pommel and a mark was placed on Luke's head.

"It's time for you to go to the Soul Society," Marcel said.

"Wait, who are you?" Luke asked as he was confused of the whole thing.

 **Flashback End**

"Now I remember," Luke said as he realized, "it's you. You're the one who brought me here in the Soul Society."

"I'm Marcel Oslo," Marcel said, "I'm with the 13th Division."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said, "oh, I should really say, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Marcel said, "it's my understanding that you were adopted in the Suzunami Family."

"That's right," Luke said, "I'm Luke Suzunami now."

"Are you happy?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, very happy," Luke said with a smile, "I'm grateful to them and my friends that I made here."

"Glad to hear it," Marcel said happily, "you seem a lot better than you were after what happened."

"Yeah," Luke said with a remorseful expression, "I have to live with the fact that I caused Akzeriuth to fall and I killed a lot of people. I was a terrible person before and Van…"

Luke shook his head as he had unpleasant feelings when it came to his former mentor.

"Yes I understand what you mean Luke," Marcel said, "I too once respected Van."

Luke was surprised and he looked at Marcel.

"Wait, you knew Van as well?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did," Marcel said, "the thing is Luke, I was also originally from Auldrant. In fact, I was once an Oracle Knight serving for the Order of Lorelei."

Luke was surprised to hear that.

 **Alternate Afterlife**

It was in the realm of the afterlife where the dead reside and the souls of those fell in despair as Auldrant was no more. There was someone who was looking around and it was Tear who was looking.

"I don't see him," Tear said, "Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for exactly?" A woman's voice spoke.

Tear looked and saw a woman who looked like her but was older.

"Mother," Tear said sadly.

"Are you still looking for that boy?" Tear's mother asked, "The one named Luke."

Tear had a sad expression and her mother had a sad expression as well.

"Your brother is very cruel," Tear's mother asked sadly.

"Yes he is," Tear replied.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Soon days and then months went by as Luke and his advance classmates went through their lessons and getting down the combats forms and the knowledge of the Soul Society. Sometime later on, it was one of the breaks for the students of the Shino Academy. Some students spent that time in the dorms while some students spent time going back to where they came from and spend time with the people close to them. Luke, Guy, and Senna were a few of the students that went back on one of their break. Luke was staying in his family's manor wearing his noble kimono and spending time with his Aunt Konoka.

"You've had quite a time over there Luke," Konoka said.

Luke nodded happily, "Yeah. It was intimidating at first, but I feel that I'm really coming along."

"I'm glad to hear it," Konoka said happily.

A female servant came and bowed to Luke and Konoka.

"Excuse me," The servant said politely, "Lady Senna has arrived."

"Great, send her here," Luke replied.

"As you wish," The female servant said with a smile.

Not long afterwards, Senna arrived in her noble kimono with one of the Suzunami servants.

"Hi, Senna," Luke said, "Glad you made it."

"Thanks for having me Luke," Senna said happily and then bowed to Konoka, "it's good to see you again Lady Konoka."

"And you as well," Konoka said with a warm smile, "please make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Senna said.

The female servant arrived again and bowed.

"Master Luke," The servant said, "Sir Gailardia and Sir Ion have arrived."

"Nice, send them here as well," Luke said happily.

"Of course," The servant said happily.

Not long afterwards, Guy and Ion arrived and Luke and Senna greeted happily.

"Glad you guys came," Luke said.

"Thanks for inviting us Luke," Guy said.

"Yes, thank you very much," Ion said.

"Aunt Konoka," Luke said, "this is Guy and Ion."

"Nice to meet you two," Konoka said, "I'm Luke's aunt, Konoka Suzunami."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Konoka," Ion said.

"A pleasure ma'am," Guy said, "thank you for having us," Guy looked at Konoka and was reminded of someone back in Auldrant and had his thoughts, " _She reminds me of Duchess Fabre._ "

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo was spending her break back to her home and was eating watermelon with Toshiro.

"I wish you could have seen him Little Shiro," Momo said excitedly, "the Reiatsu surrounding him was different from anything I've ever felt," Momo then noticed Toshiro was even looking at her, "Hey, it feels like you're not even listening to me."

"I told you to quit calling me Little Shiro!" Toshiro admonished as he spat watermelon seeds at Momo, "Why do you always have to come home on your days off anyway? If that school is so great, you should just stay there like Guy is doing."

"But I come home to visit you Little Shiro," Momo said, "and besides, Guy is actually at Luke's house right."

"Well I don't remember asking you to," Toshiro replied, "why don't just go with Guy?"

They continued to eat their watermelons and then Momo nodded as she had a goal in mind.

"I know one thing for sure," Momo said, "someday I'll be in the 5th Division with Captain Aizen," Momo expected Toshiro to have some sort of reaction but there was none and she was disappointed, "Hey c'mon I'm really serious."

The boy didn't care much as he spat more watermelon seeds.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the 13th Division Barracks, Marcel was on the roof and was relaxing looking at the sky.

"You really like hanging here, don't you?" A male voice asked.

Marcel looked and saw that it was the Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Kaien Shiba.

"Oh, hi Lieutenant," Marcel said.

"Hey," Kaien said with a grin.

Kaien stuck around and sat next to Marcel.

"So how have things been for you?" Kaien asked.

"Okay," Marcel said as he sat up, "I'm doing what I need to do."

"I understand that you stopped at the academy to see one of the students," Kaien said.

"Yeah, Luke Suzunami," Marcel said.

"Oh yeah," Kaien said, "Matsuri and Fujimaru's little brother."

"Yep, that's right," Marcel said.

"…So you told him?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah I told him," Marcel answered.

"It must have been a shock to him," Kaien said.

"Yeah he was shocked," Marcel said, "but then… he was relieved and he was glad."

"I see," Kaien said and then smiled, "I bet I can understand why."

Marcel just looked at the sky and had hoped for Luke as well as Guy and Ion.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and his class go to the Human World for field training and there is a surprise attack by Huge Hollows.**


	12. Sneak Attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **Sneak Attack**

Two Months has passed since first years began their time in the Shin'o Academy and mostly everyone was getting everything down and used to the curriculum of the academy. Within the halls of the Shin'o Academy, various students were walking heading which ever class and activity they were going for. There was one female student who looked out of the window with a downcast look. It was Rukia and she was lost in her thoughts. There was someone sneaking behind Rukia and it was Renji. When he got close enough, he kicked Rukia's behind and caused Rukia to screech. Rukia turned holding her bottom and glaring at Renji.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Rukia asked angrily.

"Yeah, what do you think you doing Renji?" Homura asked angrily.

Homura and Shizuku showed up and got angry at Renji and Renji just gave the expression that he didn't care.

"All this daydreaming is a waste of time," Renji replied as he looked at Rukia, "we've all been here for two months and you still haven't started taken your training seriously."

"What do you know what Rukia is doing Renji?" Homura asked angrily.

"Yeah Rukia is actually working real hard," Shizuku added.

"Seriously Renji," Rukia replied angrily, "who are you to—" Rukia cut herself off when she, Homura, and Shizuku noticed that Renji as well as other students that were with him were carrying their sheathed swords wrapped in cloth and boxed lunches like they were preparing something, "You look like you're going someplace. Are you guys having field training or something today?"

"Yeah," Renji replied with a smile, "we're going to the Human World to practice fighting against dummy Hollows."

Rukia couldn't believe it and it upset her, "Why you?! Why is only your class?! Not to mention you shouldn't be in the Advance Class in the first place!"

"What can I say? They recognize talent when they see it," Renji simply replied.

Rukia simply got irritated and Homura and Shizuku got concerned with Rukia.

"Why do you feel that Renji shouldn't be in the Advance Class?" Luke asked.

Rukia was surprised and turned to see Luke who also had his sheathed sword wrapped in cloth on his back as well as a box lunch.

"Luke…" Rukia said.

"I'm confused," Luke said, "why do you feel that Renji shouldn't be in the Advance Class?"

"Um, well, it's because…" Rukia spoke nervously.

Rukia didn't know what to really say to Luke and Homura and Shizuku had concerned expressions. Luke looked to the young twins and they couldn't give Luke any idea either about Rukia's reaction. Renji just went to Luke and put his arm on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't mind her Luke," Renji said with a grin, "she's just jealous simply because I'm more talented than her."

Rukia looked away and frowned and Renji and the others started to leave.

"And just you wait Rukia," Renji said, "I'm better than you already and when I come back, there won't be any comparison between us."

Rukia was provoked, "Oh, well when you come back, I'll be a..." Rukia's voice got softens, "…I don't know…"

"Rukia," Luke spoke.

Rukia had her head down and felt sad and then left and Homura and Shizuku hurried after her. Luke just watched Rukia, Shizuku, and Homura walk away.

"Hey Luke, c'mon!" Renji called, "The others are waiting!"

Luke turned to catch up, "I'm coming!"

At the academy's Senkaimon Gate, Luke had arrived and was told to take a piece of paper when he got there to assemble. Luke was getting ready for his field training to in the Human World. The students of the Advance Class assembled at the Senkaimon area of the Shin'o Academy and there were three students standing in front of the Senkaimon. They were sixth year students, two of them male and one female. They got the freshmen's attention and they started.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The male student in the middle started, "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, sixth year."

"I'm Kanisawa," The female student said.

"I'm Aoga," The second male student said.

"The three of us will be your guides for this exercise," Shuhei said.

The students were amazed and they whispered to each other.

"Huh? What's with everyone here?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why are they all gawking? Are they famous or something?" Renji asked.

"Huh, do you two seriously not know?" Senna asked as she arrived.

Izuru was surprised and turned to the two red heads, "How could you two not know? The one in the middle, everybody knows who he is."

"The one in the middle?" Guy asked.

They looked and saw Guy and Ion approaching them.

"Guy, Ion," Luke said.

"Hey," Guy said.

"Shuhei Hisagi, right?" Ion asked Izuru.

"Right, that's Shuhei Hisagi," Izuru said with a nod as he looked at Shuhei, "They say he's been assigned to a post in the Gotei 13 even before he graduates, which almost never happens."

"He's even supposed to be in line to be a ranked officer," Senna added.

"Exactly," Izuru responded.

"Wow, really?" Luke spoke amazed, "Now that is impressive."

"Huh, no kidding," Renji spoke.

Izuru grinned, "Strangely enough, he failed the academy entrance exam two times and given that my exam score was the highest in our class, I might be better than him."

"Oh?" Renji, Senna, and Luke simultaneously spoke narrowing their eyes at Izuru.

Guy simply scratched his head in response in what Izuru had said and Ion chuckled weakly.

"Now listen up," Kanisawa started, "we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you drew when we assembled and then find the two students who got the same mark as you have."

The students began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks.

"Oh, so that what these little pieces of paper were for," Renji said looking at his paper.

"You and I are together Renji," Izuru said, "how about you guys?"

"Looks like it's me, Guy, and Ion," Luke said.

"Nice, the three of us," Guy said happily.

"This is great," Ion said happily, "this is just like our time in the past."

"…Yeah," Luke said.

"What about you Senna?" Renji asked, "Are you with us?"

"No, it's seems that I'm a different group," Senna said.

"Oh, I see," Renji said, "then who's our third?"

"Excuse me," Momo said as she approached them, "Renji, Izuru, I'm your third."

"Oh I see," Renji said, "hello Momo."

"Glad to have you onboard," Izuru said with a smile.

"Oh well," Senna said, "I better go find my team."

Senna left to find her own teammates and not long afterwards, she found them and they were two girls. One of them had long black hair that went down to her lower back and the other had short brown hair. They greeted Senna and Senna greeted them back and they were pleased to work together and then all the students turned their attention back to the three sixth year students.

"All right, now that everyone has found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Shuhei said.

"An advance party of sixth year students have already entered the Human World and constructed a temporary barrier," Kanisawa explained.

"Once inside that perimeter," Aoga continued, "each group will engage in combat with dummy Hollows."

"The sixth year students are here only to create a combat readied environment for you," Shuhei explained, "they will not assist in the combat itself. Are we clear?" Shuhei saw the freshmen that they understood and then he and his two classmates turned to face the Senkaimon, "then let's go."

"Yes sir!" The freshmen said in unison.

"Open!" Shuhei said.

The Senkaimon opened up and the students of the Shin'o Academy entered in the Senkaimon and went to the Human World.

 **Human World**

Within the designated area for the field training, the sixth year students that made up the barrier unit were prepared and kept watch.

"It's begun," One of the sixth year students said, "maintain barrier strength. Often dummy Hollows can attract the real thing."

"Right, right," Another sixth year student said, "but this is a safe zone so it won't likely happen."

"Just the same, make sure you don't let your guard down," The first sixth year student said, "This is part of our training as well."

"Okay, okay…" The other sixth year student said.

A huge shadowy figure approached them and barrier unit students and they didn't see nor did they feel its presence as the creature was sneaking up on them. Meanwhile, a dummy Hollow was making its way and Renji was chasing it until he stopped.

"Damn," Renji said as he stopped, "all right Momo, it's coming your way!"

The dummy Hollow continued on and then it saw Momo with her hand out to it.

" _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ " Momo said as she shot the spell and saw that the dummy was able to move out of the way of the Kido spell and kept moving in a fast pace, "Izuru, I missed it!"

Izuru appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with his sword and destroyed it and Izuru sheathed his sword. Renji and Momo went to Izuru.

"Good job Izuru," Renji said.

Izuru nodded, "Thanks, you too."

They heard noise and looked what was happening and saw another dummy Hollow and they also saw Guy appear chasing it.

"Hey look, it's Guy," Momo said.

Guy was stopped and glared at the dummy Hollow, "All right then, how about this," Guy raised his sword horizontally in front of him, " _ **Hado#32: Okasen!**_ "

Guy created a yellow orb that generated and widens itself along the length of his sword and once it fully charged, he fired outward as a horizontal blast in a wide arc of yellow energy at the dummy Hollow, only to have the dummy Hollow dodge.

"Ha, Ion, go for it!" Guy said.

"Right!" Ion responded as he moved his hand, " _ **Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_ "

Ion created a crackling yellow energy rope wrap around one of the dummy Hollow's legs, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now Luke!" Ion called out.

Luke appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with such force destroying it.

Ion smiled and ran to Luke and Guy was pleased as he went over to Luke as well.

"Excellent work Luke," Ion said.

Luke nodded with a smile, "Thanks, you too Ion and you as well Guy."

"I didn't really do much," Guy said.

"No, that's not true," Luke said, "you slowed it down."

"Luke's right," Ion said.

"Luke! Guy! Ion!" Momo called out.

Luke, Guy, and Ion looked and saw Renji, Momo, and Izuru walking toward them.

"Hey guys," Luke greeted happily.

"Look like you three finished as well," Guy said.

"Yeah, we did," Izuru said.

"Good to hear," Ion said with a smile.

"All right, that's great," Izuru said, "well we succeeded and it's all because we all worked together as a team."

"That's true," Guy said as he nodded, "none of us would be able to do it on our own as we are now."

"Nah, by myself, I would have done it much faster. In fact, they should let me fight real Hollows instead of dummies," Renji said with a grin.

Luke and Momo just looked at Renji with annoyed expressions.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked.

"Huh, you're nothing but talk Renji," Momo added.

"Hey, I'm serious," Renji insisted.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go already," Luke said.

"Yeah, let's go," Momo said as she was pushing Renji to move.

"Hey, don't push me Momo!" Renji complained.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Mr. Tough Guy," Momo said not caring.

The others followed suit. As they kept walking, Momo felt something and looked back and looked around.

"Hey, Momo, what are you doing?" Renji called out, "let's go."

Momo turned to Renji, "Uh, right. I'm coming."

"Do you feel it too Momo?" Luke asked as he was also looking around.

Momo looked at Luke and nodded, "Yeah but there's nothing there."

"Yeah," Luke paused for a moment, "I guess it's just us."

"Let's go Luke," Momo said smiling at Luke.

Luke smiled at Momo as well and nodded, "Yeah."

There was a blurry silhouette stalking the six students. Meanwhile most of the other freshmen as well as the three sixth year students were at the rendezvous point. Senna with two other female classmates was talking to each other.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," Aoga said.

Kanisawa nodded, "So the exercise was a success."

Shuhei spoke in his communicator, "This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point. Barrier unit, what is the situation there?"

The area where the barrier unit students were stationed had blood that was dripping on the ground and the students there were all dead.

"Barrier unit, acknowledge," Shuhei continued from his communicator, "Barrier unit, can you hear me? Report in at once! Barrier unit, report!"

Back at the rendezvous point, the three sixth year student felt that something was very wrong.

"What could have happened?" Kanisawa asked.

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "it certainly is strange for them not to answer."

Kanisawa turned and saw something that shocked her, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Shuhei asked as he turned and saw what Kanisawa saw and was surprised.

Meanwhile with Renji, Izuru, Momo, Luke, Guy, and Ion, they were heading back to the rendezvous point and having conversations when all of a sudden, they heard screams. This surprised them and they were concerned.

"What was that?" Izuru asked.

"Let's go," Renji said.

They rushed to get to the rendezvous point. Not long afterwards, they got there and Luke saw Senna and called out to her. Senna turned back and had a mortified expression.

"Luke, everyone," Senna said.

"Senna, what's wrong?" Guy asked.

Senna pointed at a direction and the six other students looked and were mortified in what they saw and what they saw was a real Hollow and the Hollow was huge. The Huge Hollow had also impaled Kanisawa by its talon, killing her.

"What is that thing? It's huge!" Renji said.

The Huge Hollow tossed the dead Kanisawa off his talon. Shuhei and Aoga drew their swords.

" _Aw damn it!_ " Shuhei said in his head, " _It's a Hollow and a big one! But why didn't we sense it approaching?_ "

"You bastard, you killed her!" Aoga said angrily as he charged towards the Huge Hollow.

Aoga, no!" Shuhei pleaded.

Aoga charged at the Huge Hollow, only to get himself swatted away and Shuhei was horrified.

"Aoga!" Shuhei then turned to the freshmen, "Freshmen, get out of here! Run as fast as you can!"

The freshmen panicked and did what Shuhei ordered and they fled.

"So that's what a real Hollow looks like," Renji said as he turned to leave but then he stopped to see Izuru frozen with fear and went to grab him, "C'mon, are you deaf? Let's go!"

"Uh, right…" Izuru responded as he and Renji fled.

"The monsters we've seen before seem nothing compare to this," Ion said.

"Maybe…" Guy said.

"This is bad," Luke said.

"Luke?" Ion asked.

Ion and Guy saw Luke and Senna who were still horrified and they were remembered the time that they were stalked and hunted by the Hollow Mad Eater. They suddenly had their shoulders tapped and it was Guy and Ion.

"Don't just stand you two," Guy said, "we need to retreat."

"But Guy…" Luke said.

"But running is not…" Senna said.

"Please you two," Ion pleaded.

"Come on you two!" Renji called out, "Where's Momo?"

Shuhei was making contact with his communicator.

"Soul Society, come in, emergency!" Shuhei contacted, "Shuhei Hisagi requesting assistance! I'm in the Human World, coordinate point ! Huge Hollow attack at this location!"

The Huge Hollow shot blasts from its mouth and Shuhei dodged them. Luke and Senna looked on.

"This is just like what happened when we were hunted by Mad Eater," Luke said.

"Yes, I feel the same way," Senna said, "but Luke…"

Senna looked at Luke and Luke looked back at Senna and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Luke said.

"Right," Senna said with a nod.

They turned to Momo and noticed Momo's expression.

"Hey Momo?" Luke asked.

" _Why are they all running away?_ " Momo asked in her head, " _Someone should stay and fight._ "

"Hey you three!" Guy called out, "Let's go!"

Izuru and Renji saw Momo, Luke, and Senna just standing there and they stopped

"Hey, what are you three doing?!" Izuru asked, "We were told to clear the area! You're disobeying a direct order!"

"Momo," Senna said as she stood next to Momo, "What are you thinking about?"

"That someone should stay and fight," Momo said with a determined expression.

"Really?" Luke said as he stood next to Momo, "It just so happens that we were thinking the same thing."

"Hey, that thing just killed two sixth year students!" Renji reminded.

"Renji's right," Ion said.

"We know that," Momo said.

"But even so," Luke said as he turned to the others, "we have to try to do something."

"Hang on," Guy said, "Luke, Senna, Momo."

"Sorry about this," Senna said.

The three left much to the other four surprised.

"Hey Momo! Senna! Luke!" Renji and Guy called out.

"Wait, are you crazy?!" Izuru added.

Ion just looked on and then turned to Guy. Meanwhile, Shuhei was pushed back and hit the wall before he landed on the ground injured. He was also bleeding and he was wounded from the area of his right eye.

" _Damn, I can barely see it_ ," Shuhei said in his head.

The Huge Hollow shot multiple blasts from its mouth and Shuhei was dodging them. He then proceeded to go slash the Huge Hollow from the mask only to be pushed back again and the Huge Hollow sprout out multiple talons.

"Is that all you got?" Shuhei asked in defiance against the creature, "Well bring it on!"

Shuhei charged in a rage against the enemy. The Huge Hollow brought its talons towards Shuhei only to have them blocked unexpectedly by the swords of Momo, Senna, and Luke.

"You three…" Shuhei spoke surprised.

The Huge Hollows raised its other talons to strike but they were blocked by the swords of Izuru, Renji, and Guy. Shuhei was surprised again at what had just happened.

"We just wanted to help sir," Izuru explained, "sorry to disobey."

"We came back to save you so we hope you can forgive us," Renji added.

They all pushed back the Huge Hollow's talons and put their hands out to perform a Kido spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted.

"All creation, flutter of wings," Izuru chanted.

"Ye who bears the name of Man!" Renji chanted.

"Inferno and pandemonium," Luke chanted.

"The sea barrier surges," Senna chanted.

"March on to the south!" Guy chanted.

The six first years chanted, " _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ "

The six Shakkahos struck the Huge Hollow. The six freshmen nodded and then they saw the Huge Hollow narrowing its eyes at them. Suddenly Ion appeared in front of them and slashed one of its legs with his sword causing it go off balance.

"Ion!" Izuru spoke surprised.

"We told you to leave us and go with the others," Renji said.

"I couldn't help it, I was worried about you guys," Ion admitted.

Momo nodded, "Thanks Ion."

"Ion," Luke said as he and Guy went to him.

Ion nodded and looked at Shuhei with remorse, "Sorry to disobey as well sir," Ion turned to the Huge Hollow and held his hand out towards the Huge Hollow, " _ **Hado#63: Raikoho!**_ "

Ion generated a high level lightning Kido and fired it and striking the Huge Hollow in the face.

"Got him," Ion said.

" _He was able to perform that Kido without an incantation_ ," Senna said in her head surprised.

The Huge Hollow growled as it was still disoriented.

"I suggest we run sir!" Izuru suggested to Shuhei

"Right!" Shuhei replied as he as well as the seven freshmen ran.

They all ran to buy themselves time.

"How could such a gigantic Hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Shuhei responded, "it seem like it was able to conceal its Reiatsu somehow."

"A Hollow able to conceal its Reiatsu?" Senna spoke, "That shouldn't be possible."

"Yeah it shouldn't," Guy said, "and yet it was able to."

"And there's no way we're strong enough to defeat it so what do we do?" Izuru asked, "Just keep running?"

"I've already called the Soul Society and requested back up," Shuhei said, "Until then, we just have to stay alive."

They get to an area and they stopped when they noticed that the area seemed blurry.

"Hey, what the hell…?" Izuru asked.

"The hell is going on here?" Luke asked, "Why is everything here blurry?"

They got their answer when more Huge Hollows appeared and surrounded them and they were shocked and Izuru screamed in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Luke spoke angrily.

"How could this have happened?" Momo asked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Guy said.

"No, this is not good," Ion said as he was terrified.

"It must have called its friends," Renji said.

"This whole thing is crazy," Shuhei commented, "so many Hollows!"

The Huge Hollows were getting closer and the eight students had no options left.

Izuru was scared out of his mind, "No way, I don't want to die like this," Izuru's eyes widened in horror, "I don't want to die you guys."

Momo and Ion were frozen in fear, Shuhei, Guy, and Renji clenched their teeth, and Luke and Senna was looking around wondered if he was going to lose everything again without getting to reach their goals and Luke was thinking about his adopted family as he didn't want to leave them and make them sad. Izuru screamed loudly when the Huge Hollows moved in to attack but suddenly a white blade extended and struck a Huge Hollow in the head, disintegrating it and stopping the other Huge Hollows in its tracks and the blade reeled back. The students were shocked and they looked behind them and they were surprised to see who had just saved them and they saw two people approaching them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aizen said, "we got here as quickly as we could,"

The students were amazed as they recognized them.

"It's Captain Aizen, leader of the 5th Division," Shuhei said, "and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru."

"Wow, they here," Luke said, "thank goodness."

"We're saved," Ion said.

Guy just looked at Aizen and Gin, "Yeah… saved," Guy spoke in a whisper tone, "Lucky us… or maybe we're unlucky in this situation."

"Huh, Guy, did you say something?" Senna asked.

"No, it's nothing," Guy said.

Senna looked at Guy a bit confused. Aizen approached them and put his hand on Momo's head.

"You've all done well," Aizen said warmly with a smile, "I'm sure you were scared but you're safe now. We'll take over from here so leave it to us."

Momo nodded as she was amazed and the two members of 5th Division went to confront the Huge Hollows.

"My, my, there are certainly a lot of you," Gin commented and then pointed his Zanpakuto at the Huge Hollows, " _ **Impale them, Shinsou!**_ "

Gin's blade of his Zanpakuto extended to a high speed and impaled and eliminated numerous Huge Hollows. An incoming Huge Hollows targeted and went after Aizen. It attempts to hit the 5th Division Captain with its fist, only to have Aizen block it with his bare hand and literally blew it away with his own Reiatsu. Aizen then turned and gave a warm smile. Momo looked at Aizen with amazement and Luke was so impressed.

Luke had his thoughts with a smile, " _I will be strong so that I protect and be able to fend off enemies with no fear, just like them… just like Father, Matsuri, and Fujimaru._ "

After all the Huge Hollows were eliminated, the Senkaimon was opened and the students were passing through heading back to the Soul Society. There were talks about what had happened and sadness over the deaths of some of the sixth year students including Kanisawa. Aoga was able to survive but he felt ashamed that he couldn't do anything for his classmates and fell in depression. Luke, Senna, Guy, Ion and Momo looked up in the sky and Renji and Izuru joined them.

"Hell of a day," Luke commented.

"Yeah…" Renji spoke.

Izuru sighed, "I'm so relieved, I glad that we didn't lose our lives as well."

"They were amazing," Luke said.

Momo looked at Luke, "Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru."

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey, what are you seven doing?!" The injured Shuhei called, "It time to head back, move it!"

"Yikes, we better move ourselves now!" Luke said in urgency.

"Yes, let's go," Ion said.

"Uh, right," Renji said.

The seven male students rushed to hurry back and they turned to see Momo and Senna hasn't moved yet.

"Momo, c'mon!" Renji called.

"Senna, you two," Luke called.

"We have to go you two!" Izuru called.

"Oh right, we're coming!" Momo responded.

"We're coming, we're coming," Senna responded as well.

They hurried to head back as well and they all passed through the Senkaimon.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Rukia is approached by Byakuya Kuchiki and then Luke and the others make contact and activate their Zanpakutos.**


	13. Departure and Activation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **A/N:** I would like to give credit and thanks to EvanderAdvent for the name of Luke's Zanpakuto and the abilities for it.

 **Departure and Activation**

The first years of the Advance Class returned from their field exercise in the Human World. There was sighs of feeling relief that they were able to come back alive. There were questions of how a Huge Hollow was able to sneak up on them. Momo, Izuru, Luke, and Renji were having their conversations as they came back as well. Ion, Guy, and Senna breathed easily and felt relived as well. Captain Aizen walked by and gave smiles for the students of the Advance Class. After some time, the students were in the buildings of the Shin'o Academy. Momo, Luke, Izuru, Renji, Senna, Guy, and Ion were all outside standing by a building.

"I'm so relived," Luke said.

Izuru chuckled although he did feel embarrassed panicking in the face of the Huge Hollows, "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, so am I," Momo said and felt happy regarding Aizen, "Captain Aizen was amazing."

Luke got excited as well, "Yeah, did you see how he and Lieutenant Ichimaru fought? They were so strong. Captain Aizen blew away that Huge Hollow with just his Reiatsu. Man, Captain Aizen is so cool."

Momo giggled and agreed with Luke, "Yeah, it was amazing. I bet if we work real hard and train well, we'll be just as strong as them one day."

"Heh, are you kidding?" Renji spoke, "I doubt any of us would be just as strong as them. The captains and lieutenants are like monsters."

Luke and Izuru sighed and Momo shook her head.

"Oh, what happened to all that confidence you had at our field training?" Senna goaded.

"Yeah Renji," Guy said, "Didn't think you would lose your confidence so easily.

Renji flinched and glared at both Guy and Senna, "Hey, I have confidence; I'm just stating a fact about the captains and lieutenants, that's all."

"Sounds like a pitiful excuse to me," Luke said with a grin.

Renji grabbed Luke's head and gave him a glaring grin, "Hey Luke, buddy, you shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Anyway, I've decided on something," Luke said as he got Renji to release him.

"Hmm, what is it?" Momo asked with curiosity.

"When we graduate from the academy," Luke said, "I intend to join Captain Aizen's division."

"Oh, you too?" Momo replied.

"Too? Momo, you plan on joining 5th Division as well?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, ever since we first saw him when he came to inspect the class," Momo explained happily, "I was amazed at the Reiatsu he had."

Luke was amazed and then he smiled and extended his hand to Momo.

"Let's do it Momo," Luke said.

"Huh?" Momo replied.

"When we graduate from the Shino Academy, let's join Captain Aizen's division," Luke said with excitement.

Momo smiled and took Luke's hand, "Yes, let's."

Momo and Luke smiled and laughed. Meanwhile in the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki Clan who also set to be the new Captain of the 6th Division, was staring at a photo. It was the picture of Hisana, his wife who had passed away a year ago.

"Hisana," Byakuya started, "I have found her. I shall fulfill my promise to you."

A vassal came to by to see Byakuya, "Lord Byakuya, it's time to go."

Byakuya looked back at the servant and nodded and then looked at his late wife's picture, "I'm going Hisana."

Byakuya then prepared to leave and set out what he intended to do. Back in the Shin'o Academy, the students of the Advance Class were all feeling joyful and that was because they had their results of their field training and all students passed with flying colors despite the incidents with the Huge Hollows attack. Luke, Guy, Senna, Izuru, Renji, and Momo later on thanked Ion for his helped and they also praised him for his used of a high level Kido. Ion felt humbled and assured that he was just helping out and they are the one who deserve thanks for what they did despite what might have happened. Later on, Renji along with Luke and Senna decided to go see Rukia to tell her about their progress although Luke and Senna went with Renji just to make sure he didn't rub it in on Rukia. Luke felt bad about what happen before they left for the Human World and decided to try to make Rukia feel a bit better. As they got to where they saw Rukia, they call out to her.

"Hey Rukia," Renji called with excitement, "we did it. We pass our exam."

"It's great Rukia," Luke said happily, "once we pass our next one, we—"

Luke stopped himself when he, Senna, and Renji noticed that Rukia along with Homura and Shizuku were with some people and one of them was Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia, her siblings, Byakuya, and his entourage saw Renji, Luke, and Senna.

Renji noticed the head pieces on Byakuya's head, " _Those are…kenseikans…_ _he's a noble, no doubt_ _but what are the nobility doing here and what do they want with Rukia?_ "

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Senna said.

Renji was surprised as he looked at Senna.

"Hello Byakuya," Luke said with a nod.

"Luke?" Renji said.

"Oh my," An old servant of the Kuchiki Clan said, "it's Luke Suzunami and Senna Ryodoji."

"Yes, hello you two," Byakuya said.

" _I guess I shouldn't be surprised_ ," Renji said in his head, " _Luke and Senna are from noble families as well._ "

"Renji, Luke, Senna," Rukia said.

"Alas though it seems that we've been interrupted," The old servant said.

"Uh, um, sorry about that," Luke said, "we didn't know."

"Hmm, well no matter," Byakuya said.

Byakuya and his entourage decided to leave.

"We do hope that you will accept our proposal," The old Kuchiki vassal said looking at Rukia, "and of course you can be assured that your younger siblings are included as well."

Byakuya walked passed Renji and Luke and Byakuya nodded at Luke and Senna and then he went pass Senna.

" _His Reiatsu is amazing and strong_ ," Renji said in his head, " _I can just feel how strong he is._ "

After Byakuya and his entourage left, Renji, Senna, and Luke looked over to Rukia, Shizuku, and Homura.

"Renji, Renji," Homura said.

"Renji," Shizuku said.

"Hey you two," Renji said as he greeted them warmly.

"Um…" Rukia spoke with concern.

"Oh hey, Rukia," Renji spoke.

"Um, Rukia, about Byakuya…" Luke spoke.

Rukia looked away nervously.

"You know who that was," Rukia said, "of course, I forgot that you two are from noble families as well."

"But still," Renji said, "Byakuya Kuchiki as in from the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Great Four Noble Houses of the Soul Society."

"It's surprising that you have such visitors," Senna said.

"Yeah," Rukia said looking away.

"So Rukia, if you don't mind me asking," Luke said, "what was it about?"

Rukia stayed silent for the moment.

"Huh, so it's a secret," Renji guessed, "is that—"

"That's not it," Rukia interjected, "it's just…"

"They want to adopt us," Homura said.

"Yeah, they want to make us members of their family," Shizuku said.

"Wait, really?" Luke replied as he Renji and Senna were surprised.

"That's right," Rukia said, "in addition, they say that they will have us graduate from the Shin'o Academy immediately and even have us placed in one of the divisions of the Gotei 13 but that depends solely on me if I accept," Rukia looked away with worry, "to be honest guys, I really don't know… I don't know what to do."

"Rukia, whatever you decide, we'll support you," Homura said.

"Yeah, we're with you forever," Shizuku said.

"Homura," Rukia said, "Shizuku."

Renji smiled and put his hands on Rukia's shoulders, "You say yes Rukia."

Rukia looked at Renji with a surprised expression, "Renji?"

Luke and Senna looked at Renji with a surprised expression as well and so did Shizuku and Homura.

"This is fantastic," Renji said happily and then looked at Luke and Senna, "don't you think it's fantastic you two?"

"Uh, well, I…" Luke spoke.

"Renji…" Senna said.

Renji looked at Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku with a huge grin.

"Don't you see Rukia?" Renji asked, "You're in. You and Homura and Shizuku are in. The Kuchikis are a powerful noble family and now you're going to be one of them," Renji laughs with joy, "you're going to live the rest of your life in luxury, wearing fine clothes," Renji turned to Luke and Senna, "Hey Luke, Senna, What do you nobles normally eat?"

"Um well it depends," Senna said.

"I see," Renji replied and turned back to the three siblings, "but man, I'm jealous and not only that, you three get to graduate immediately. This is wonderful news. It really is the best thing that ever happened to you three. Well you deserve it."

Renji joyfully laughs and Rukia looks down while Luke and Senna couldn't bring themselves to really say anything and they actually got depressed. Truthfully for Luke and Senna, it upset them that they only got to know Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku for two months and all of a sudden they would end up leaving for the Kuchiki Clan. It would be a problem for Luke since he was part of the nobility and he has visited the Kuchiki Manor with his father and aunt and it wouldn't be a problem for Senna either even more so since her father has been discussing things with Byakuya ever since he became Head of the Kuchiki Family. Although truth be told, she had a feeling her father was plotting and was trying to get Byakuya involved. Luke and Senna were not sure if Renji would get the chance to see and talk to Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku and they wondered if Renji was really okay with what was happened as they knew that Renji and Rukia were very close and that they grew up together and they were family to each other.

"Do you really think so Renji?" Rukia asked as Renji continued to laugh.

"I'm practically speechless," Renji responded.

Rukia took Renji's hand and held on for a bit.

"Thank you Renji," Rukia whispered as she left with tears in her eyes, "Homura, Shizuku… come with me."

"Rukia, wait!" Homura said.

"Rukia," Shizuku said as it seems like he was about to cry.

Homura and Shizuku looked at Renji looking upset and disappointed and then they went after Rukia. Renji stood still and had a downcast look and Luke went up to Renji while just stood and looked back at where the three siblings went.

"Renji, are you really okay with this?" Luke asked with concerned.

"It's not my call Luke," Renji answered.

"Renji…" Luke said.

"Rukia, Homura, Shizuku, they finally found a family Luke, a real family. It wouldn't be right to interfere," Renji looked at Luke with a smile, "Anyway Luke, we should go and get something to eat."

"Renji," Senna said looking at Renji.

"Don't worry about me," Renji assured with a grin, "I'm fine really and anyway we should be happy for them."

Renji went on ahead and Luke felt sad and put his hand on his head.

"Luke," Senna said.

"I'm such an idiot," Luke said, "Renji… Renji is just trying to be considerate. He just wants them to be happy. That's how much he truly cares about them."

"Yes it's true," Senna said, "but you're not an idiot Luke. Please don't label yourself like that."

"Senna," Luke said as he turned to her and approached and got close to Senna, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Senna said as she held on Luke's hands, "as long as you understand."

Not long afterwards, Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku caught up with Byakuya and his entourage and gave her answer that she would accept the proposal. Byakuya nodded and his old vassal smiled and thanked Rukia for accepting. Everything was set to have Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku adopted in the Kuchiki Family and for them to graduate from the Shin'o Academy and placed in one of the Gotei 13's divisions.

 **The next day**

Rukia, Shizuku, and Homura were leaving the Shin'o Academy in their Shihakusho and looked backed at the Shin'o Academy.

"Well this is it," Rukia said, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Homura said as she and Shizuku nodded.

"Okay," Rukia said.

Rukia looked at the academy and saw Luke and Senna looking from the window. Luke and Senna waved at the three siblings and the three siblings waved back. Afterwards, Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku ran to where Byakuya Kuchiki was waiting for them and they respectively bowed to him. They left the grounds of the Shin'o Academy. From one of the windows of the hallway of the academy, Renji looked on as he saw the three people leave with the noble Byakuya.

"Well, this it for them," Renji commented, "from now on, they will have it easy, no more hardship, yes, this how it should be."

Luke simply looked at Renji and then looked to see them gradually leaving their sights. Later on, Luke was sitting on the side of a building with Guy and Ion.

"I see," Guy said, "so Rukia and her little siblings left."

"Yeah," Luke said.

"To be adopted in the Kuchiki Family," Ion said, "and from I understand, they are one of the Four Great Noble Families."

"That's right," Luke said.

"Well I'm sure you'll see them," Guy said, "sure they ended up leaving the academy and joined the Gotei 13 way early but hey, you can run into them again."

"Yeah… yeah, that's true," Luke said.

Luke thought about Renji and his response and thought about how Homura and Shizuku reacted towards Renji.

" _I'm sure they wanted Renji to say something completely different_ ," Luke said in his head.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Asch was on the ground and he was panting. Asch was in a different form and it was like his original form before being a Hollow. A cloak was just placed on him and Asch held on to it. Asch looked up and saw Arturo who just looked at Asch and had his hands in his pocket.

"So you're the one called Asch," Arturo said.

"Who the hell are you?" Asch said.

"Your master," Arturo said with a grin.

"What?" Asch replied deadpanned.

"You heard me the first time," Arturo said, "after all you owe me now for what you are now."

 **A Week Later, An Unknown Place**

Luke was standing and saw he was in the same place as he was in his dream.

" _What, I'm here again?_ " Luke asked in his head, " _I was in my Zanjutsu class trying to contact my Zanpakuto spirit and now I'm here. Wait, does that means… this is place is actually the Inner World… my Inner World?_ "

"Hello again Luke," The male voice said.

Luke turned and saw the same red noble coat with white gloves, white slacks and red boots wearing, white haired gold eyed being that he first met again.

"We meet again," The white haired person said.

Luke just looked at the white haired person.

"Are you… my Zanpakuto?" Luke asked.

The person raised his arms and nodded with a grin, "Yes, I am. Now all is left is for you to say my name."

"Your name…" Luke said.

"Luke, I've been calling for you more times since you and I actually met," The Zanpakuto spirit said, "c'mon Luke, I'm …"

The Inner World was fading for Luke and he look around.

 **Shin'o Academy, Seireitei, Soul Society**

The Zanjutsu Class was taken place and Luke along with his classmates opened their eyes and they all looked around and saw that they were outside in the field for their Zanjutsu Class. Students muttered themselves of how it went for them in trying to contact their Zanpakutos. Some of the students were disappointed with their attempt. Renji, Izuru, and Momo were discussing of how they were actually able to talk to their spirits of the Zanpakuto while Luke was amazed and yet frustrated that he was still not able to hear the name of his Zanpakuto. Guy and Ion talked about asked each other and Senna sighed and nodded.

 **The Next Day**

Luke, Guy, Ion, and Senna entered their homeroom and saw Renji with Izuru and Momo and they went to chat with them. The homeroom instructor, Onabara arrived in the classroom and students were taking their seats giving their teacher their full attention.

"Good morning students," Onabara greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," The students greeted back.

"Now as you all remember that yesterday, you all made the attempts to make contacts with your Zanpakutos. As of result of the exercise yesterday and from what we've observed, only six students in this class came close. So today, those six students will have the chance to actually contact and finally activate their Zanpakutos. Now to oversee with activating the Zanpakutos of those six students, we have someone from the Gotei 13 who's here," Onabara turned to his left, "you may come in."

Someone entered the class it was Gelda and the students were muttering among themselves about the person walking in.

"Students, this is Gelda Nebilim, she's the Fourth Seat of the First Division," Onabara introduced, "she will be overseeing the six students chosen."

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all," Gelda greeted with a smile.

The students were amazed that someone from the First Division came by.

"The First Division," One of the male students said.

"That's led by the Captain-Commander himself," One of the female students said.

"I heard that all members of the First Division can be really intimidating," Another female student said.

"The First Division's Fourth Seat will oversee the activations of the Zanpakutos?" Another male student said, "Oh man, I hope I'm one of them."

Onabara cleared his throat, "When I call your names, please come to the front of the class," Onabara had a paper with list of the six students, "Izuru Kira."

"Oh," Izuru spoke and then stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Momo Hinamori," Onabara said.

Momo nodded and stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Gailardia Galan Gardios," Onabara said.

"All right," Guy said with a smile as he stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Senna Ryodoji," Onabara said.

"Oh, me too?" Senna replied surprised, "Okay."

Senna stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Renji Abarai," Onabara said.

"Yes," Renji said as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"And… Luke Suzunami," Onabara said.

"Oh, okay," Luke said.

Luke got up and went to the front of the class joining his five friends.

When Luke got to the front of the class, he noticed that Gelda was smiling at him and Luke responded with a smile and nod. Luke and Guy realized that Ion was not going to join and they looked at Ion. Ion gave the expression that they shouldn't worry about him and he was glad to see them and the others being able to move on.

"All right," Onabara said, "you six standing here are on the verge of activating your Zanpakutos. Follow Fourth Seat Nebilim and good luck."

"All right, let's go," Gelda said.

"Yes ma'am," The six students said in unison.

Outside in a training area, the seven individuals arrived in a field and the six students had their swords with them.

"As you all know," Gelda started, "you six are the closest of learning the names of your Zanpakutos so now and we're going to see if you can really activate your Zanpakuto. Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am," The six students said in unison.

"Good, let's begin," Gelda said.

Gelda had the six students stand in their own spots in various places within the area of the field and the six students began to make their communications with their Zanpakutos. Gelda looked on as the students began to concentrate and to make communications with their Zanpakutos. They all concentrated as they prepared to enter their Inner Worlds.

 **Luke's Inner World**

Luke opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the place where ground he's standing on was darkish purple and the sky was of mix of light red and gold and he also saw various tall rock formations.

"Luke," The familiar voice said.

Luke turned to see his Zanpakuto spirit.

"Hello again," Luke greeted.

Luke's Zanpakuto spirit sighed, "Luke, why can't you say my name?"

Luke just sighed, "I don't know, it's not easy for me."

"Oh come on, seriously…" The Zanpakuto Spirit replied.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Luke asked.

"Just concentrate, my power is yours to wield but it's pointless if you can't hear," The white haired person said.

"Hear…" Luke said.

"My power is yours to wield," The Zanpakuto spirit said, "you created it, shut everything out and feel it, I'm calling for you Luke… my name Luke, my name is …"

Luke tried to concentrate and was trying to hear the name of his Zanpakuto.

"Hear the sounds Luke…" The spirit said, "say my name…"

 **Training Field**

After some time, one by one, the chosen students of the Advance Class were able to call upon their Zanpakutos.

Izuru had just activated and observed his Zanpakuto, Wabisuke and Momo had also activated her Zanpakuto, Tobiume.

Gelda clapped her hands and smiled, "Excellent work you two."

Momo and Izuru bowed to the Fourth Seat and simultaneously said, "Thank you Fourth Seat."

Renji had just called and activated his own Zanpakuto, Zabimaru and Izuru and Momo were impressed at what they saw.

"You did it Renji," Momo said happily.

"Way to go Renji," Izuru added.

"Thanks," Renji said with a smile and looked at his own Zanpakuto.

Gelda nodded, "Congratulations you three for activating your Zanpakutos. Now for the remaining three…"

Gelda looked at Luke, Senna, and Guy.

 **Senna's Inner World**

Senna looked on and was facing a young looking woman who was dressed as miko and the winds were blowing like crazy around them.

"You can do it Senna," The miko said, "say my name. You know what my name is."

"Yes," Senna said.

 **Guy's Inner World**

Guy was standing a floating platform and sky was dark gray and thunder and lightning striking violently and standing before Guy was a huge white tiger.

"You already know Gailardia," The tiger said, "you've always known."

"Yeah, I know it," Guy said, "you are…"

 **Luke's Inner World**

"Remember what you said you'll do," The white haired individual said, "you said that you will become a Shinigami and protect the Seireitei, protect the Soul Society, remember?"

"Yeah, of course," Luke replied.

"Hear my sounds resonate, hear my sounds to tap into my power as they are yours to wield," The white haired person said.

 **Training Field**

Senna opened her eyes and looked at her Zanpakuto which took the form of a Khakkhara with a pointed tip.

"Mirokumaru," Senna said.

Guy also opened his eyes and held the released formed of his Zanpakuto with the blade being all pale white with black stripes.

"Byakko," Guy said.

"All right," Gelda said, "excellent work you two. You did it."

"Guy," Senna said happily.

Guy looked at Senna happily and gave high fives to each other.

"Congratulations you too," Gelda said.

"Thank you ma'am," Senna said.

"Now the only one left…" Gelda said.

There was a sudden resonating sound and the sound effected and surprised Gelda and the five students. After the sound faded, they looked and they saw Luke holding his own Zanpakuto in its released form which was a long sword.

"That came from you Luke," Izuru said.

"Yeah sorry, it was my Zanpakuto that made that sound," Luke said, "my Zanpakuto, Nanatsu no Oto."

Luke looked at his Zanpakuto and was amazed. Momo, Renji, Izuru, Senna, and Guy clapped their hands happily.

"You did it Luke," Momo said with a smile.

"Way to go Luke," Guy added with a smile.

Luke looked at his five classmates and rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "Thanks guys."

"You activated his Zanpakuto just fine," Senna said.

Gelda went to Luke and nodded, "Excellent work Luke."

Luke bowed to Gelda, "Thank you ma'am."

"Gather together," Gelda said and the six students stood side by side and the Fourth Seat of First Division continued, "With that, you all succeeded. Congratulations all six of you of learning the names of your Zanpakutos. However, as you all are aware that just learning the names of your Zanpakutos is not enough. You have to communicate with your Zanpakutos and learn from them. By doing so, you and your Zanpakuto will sync together and become stronger with each other."

"Yes ma'am." The students said in unison.

"Good, it's time for all to head back and remember to train yourselves with your Zanpakutos."

"Yes ma'am, thank you for today Fourth Seat Nebilim," The six students said in unison and they bowed.

Soon, Luke, Izuru, Momo, Renji, Guy, and Senna were discussing things and they each looked at their Zanpakutos. Luke looked at the shape of his released Zanpakuto and was amazed.

"This is my Zanpakuto," Luke said in a soft tone, "the shape of my power," Luke imagined the appearance of his Zanpakuto spirit, Nanatsu no Oto as the spirit grinned at Luke with his arms crossed and Luke smiled, "thanks a lot."

" _This is just the beginning, partner_ ," Nanatsu no Oto said in Luke's head.

"Heh, yeah, it is," Luke replied.

The six students headed back to their homeroom class and Gelda looked at Luke.

" _Luke_ …" Gelda said in her head, " _Light of the Sacred Flame. Are you really the same Luke that I read about in the Score? I wonder if your death is really indeed linked to the Score of the Sixth Fonstone._ "

Luke continued to walk while having conversations with his classmates.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A few years later and Luke and his friends continue on as sixth year students. For now here the little info for the Zanpakutos of Luke and Guy.**

 **Luke Suzunami (formerly Luke fon Fabre)**

 **Name:** Nanatsu no Oto (Seven Sounds)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with red hilt, gold oval tsuba and gold pommel with a black sheath

 **Released Form:** Takes the form of a double edged long sword that has a golden line on the middle of the blade with a dark red cross hilt, gold cross guard with each of the ends slightly upward, and a golden circular pommel.

 **Gailardia Galan Gardios**

 **Name:** Byakko (White Tiger)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with green hilt, silver circular tsuba and silver pommel with a white sheath

 **Released Form:** The blade turns pale white and black stripes appear on the blade and white electrical sparks emit from the blade.


	14. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

 **Sixth Year**

In Hell, the Togabito were roaming and wailed in agony. Among them was Mohs as he was walking aimlessly.

"How long has it been?" Mohs asked himself, "How long has it been since I've been here?" Mohs closed his eyes, "I guess it really doesn't matter. But why was I forsaken here? I did nothing wrong. I only did as expected as me as a servant for the Score so why am I the one being punished?"

"Many people say that when they come here," A male voice said.

Mohs looked and saw someone who had purple hair parted in a long fringe on the left side of his face.

"W-Who are you?" Mohs asked.

The man smiled at Mohs, "One that you would like to get along with."

 **Hueco Mundo**

Asch was standing and was facing the back of Arturo. Asch wore the standard clothes of an Arrancar and had a sheathed sword on his left hilt and the white version of the sword he had back when he was a God-General.

"This is quite a request that you're making of me," Arturo said.

"I know it's presumptuous of me to make such a request but I ask if you will allow me to do it," Asch said.

"All just to get your revenge," Arturo said.

"Well if you look at it," Asch said, "it's no different from you own desire for revenge."

"Get one thing straight you fool," Arturo replied strongly, "never compare yourself or anything with you to me."

Asch frowned and clenched his fists.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Arturo asked as he turned around and glared at Asch.

"Yeah, I hear you," Asch said and then bit his lip, "…Master."

"But I will admit that I am intrigued," Arturo said and then he thought about it and had an idea, "Yes, we'll go that route."

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

It has been six years since Luke, Guy, Senna, Ion, Renji, Izuru, and Momo had entered the academy and they have been working and training real hard since then and getting the feel what it meant to be a Shinigami. Now they were in their sixth and final year in the academy and ready to work hard in their final year and then they would graduate and be officially Shinigami protecting the balance of souls. It was the start of the morning in the Seireitei and within the Shin'o Academy, and announcer spoke throughout the academy.

"Welcome new students to the Shin'o Academy," The announcer said, "You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

The new freshmen of the Shin'o Academy were scrambling to get their classrooms. While all the students were going where they needed to go, there was a sixth year student who was sitting by the trunk of a tree and it was Luke who had his eyes closed and he was relaxing. Luke yawned and opened his eyes as he yawned and sighed.

"My final year here," Luke said as he looked up at the sky and rubbed the back of his head as he got up from his spot, "feels like these past six years have just flown by fast."

"Well, well, good morning Luke Suzunami," A man's voice said with kindness.

Luke turned and was surprised to see Captain of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen and then he bowed.

"Oh, good morning Captain Aizen," Luke said.

Aizen smiled, "You ready for your final year?"

Luke looked up at Aizen, "Yes, sir… um, what brings you here today?"

"I'm teaching a class," Aizen informed.

Luke was surprised again, "Huh, really?"

"Yes, I'll be teaching the calligraphy class," Aizen said with a smile.

Luke was surprised, "You're going to be teaching that class?"

"Yes, I've taught the calligraphy class for a long time," Aizen said, "you didn't know that?"

"Uh, n-no sir, but that's really great," Luke replied, "I'm looking forward to it, since I'm going to be in that class."

Aizen nodded, "Yes, I know and I'm looking forward to having you and Momo in my class."

"Yes sir," Luke said with a grin.

Aizen gave Luke a warm smile and then went to the other direction. Luke rubbed the back of his head and moved to go where he needed to go. Within the halls of the academy, Luke was walking in the hall stretching out his arms and had a book in his hand. Afterwards, he noticed someone and it was Toshiro.

"Oh, good morning Toshiro," Luke greeted waving his hand.

Toshiro looked at Luke, "Oh Luke, it's you, good morning."

"I bet you're looking forward for your second year here," Luke said.

Toshiro simply shrugged, "I suppose."

Luke simply smiled at Toshiro and Toshiro saw this and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling at me like that Luke?" Toshiro asked, "You remind me of Guy."

"Oh, it's nothing much," Luke said happily, "I'm just glad that I met you. I'm happy to know someone who's close to one of my best friends."

Toshiro was taken back and frowned as he looked away.

"Will you stop that?" Toshiro complained, "You're making a big deal over nothing."

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, I guess I am, sorry, I guess that's how I am."

Toshiro just looked at Luke and shook his head.

"And like Guy, you're so weird," Toshiro said.

"Hey, that harsh," Luke said although he smiled about it.

"Yeah, that's harsh," A male voice said although he sounded amused.

Toshiro and Luke looked and saw Guy and Ion was following him.

"Hey, morning guys," Luke said.

"Morning Luke," Ion said happily and then looked at Toshiro, "morning Toshiro."

"Good morning," Toshiro responded.

Guy grinned as he was glad to see Toshiro.

 **Flashback: Last year**

Luke, Senna, Guy, and Momo were having a conversation and were heading to their class. Momo noticed someone and it was Toshiro and it surprised Momo.

"Little Shiro?" Momo uttered.

Toshiro turned to see Momo with Luke, Guy, and Senna with her.

"Uh, Momo," Toshiro replied.

"Toshiro," Guy said surprised.

"Little Shiro, what brings you here?" Momo asked.

Toshiro just looked at Momo and then sighed, "Can't you tell by looking at my uniform, I'm attending classes here."

Momo had her hands on her hips and smiled and Guy grinned as he had a pleasant expression.

"Well, well, so you really decided to come attend here after all and after all that talk of you saying that you would never come here," Momo said and then grinned, "We both knew it was going to happen… although I'm surprised to see you here now."

Toshiro looked away, "Special circumstances and besides… it was best solution… for the sake of Granny as well."

"Granny?" Momo asked a bit concerned, "Did something happen to her?"

"Hey, is she alright?" Guy asked with worry.

"Yeah she's fine," Toshiro assured, "and a good thing as well."

"Huh?" Guy asked.

Luke stood next to Momo and greeted Toshiro.

"Hi, it's good to see you Toshiro," Luke said with a smile, "it's been a long time."

"Yeah, h-hello Luke," Toshiro said.

Senna came by and waved at Toshiro.

"I heard about you from Guy and Momo," Senna said with a smile, "I'm Senna and it's very nice to meet you."

"Um thanks," Toshiro responded, "it's nice to meet you two."

Momo put her hands on Toshiro's shoulders in glee and Toshiro was looking away a bit embarrassed.

 **Flashback End**

"You guys are in your final year here," Toshiro said.

"Yeah, afterwards, we'll finally sign up to join the Gotei 13," Luke said.

"I see," Toshiro nodded, "well, I wish you all the best. We should all better get to class. It wouldn't do us good if we're late."

"Sure, see you around Toshiro," Luke said as he waved and headed to his class.

"Take care Toshiro," Guy said.

"See you later," Ion said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you guys," Toshiro said as he left to go to his class.

In the homeroom of the Advance Class One, the students were sitting in their class as their instructor Onabara was giving his lecture as well as commenting of how all the students in the class had made so much progress in the past six years and how all of them will become Shinigami should they continue with success for their final lessons. Luke, Senna, Guy, Ion, Momo, Renji, and Izuru sat with determination to complete their curriculum and being able to pass. Meanwhile elsewhere in the Seireitei, Cantabile was walking with her arms crossed and was in thought. She stopped for a moment and sighed and put her hands on her sides.

"What to do?" Cantabile asked herself.

"You seem troubled," A male voice said.

Cantabile turned around and saw that it was Marcel.

"Oh, good morning Marcel," Cantabile greeted.

"Morning Cantabile," Marcel said.

"Marcel, what did I tell you?" Cantabile said, "Don't call me that anymore. Call me Erika or refer to me as Fujimori."

"Sorry, force of habit," Marcel said.

"I guess it can't be helped," Cantabile said, "It's what you've known me as Oracle Knights."

"Still I'll try to remember," Marcel said, "Anyway, are you okay? You seem lost in thought."

"Well I was thinking about something," Cantabile said.

"Does this have to do with the situation in the reports we heard about from Gelda?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah it does and it concerns me," Cantabile said.

"I know what you mean," Marcel said, "It does concern me as well.

"Oh my," A male voice said, "it's pleasure to see you two."

Cantabile and Marcel and were surprised to see Seigen.

"Oh, Captain Suzunami," Marcel said.

"I didn't expect to see you Captain," Cantabile said.

"I'm just taking a stroll for now," Seigen said.

"Ah of course," Marcel said.

"Actually I'm glad I ran into you two," Seigen said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"To us," Cantabile replied as she pointed at herself.

"Yes and… it's about my son," Seigen said, "my younger son Luke."

"Your son?" Marcel replied, "Oh, the one attending the academy right now?"

"What about him?" Cantabile asked.

"Look I already know," Seigen said.

"Huh?" Marcel replied.

"What do you mean?" Cantabile asked.

"I know that you know about my son Luke," Seigen said, "I know that you two are also from the world Auldrant."

Cantabile and Marcel were shocked as they did not expect this.

"Yeah, that's the same reaction that I got from Gelda as well," Seigen added.

"How do you know?" Marcel asked.

"Better yet, why do you know?" Cantabile asked, "When did you find out?"

"Seigen simply looked at Marcel and Cantabile.

"Hey, 3rd Seat Oslo," A man's voice spoke.

Seigen, Cantabile, and Marcel looked to see a Shinigami that has a distinctive hair and a mustache and wore black sunglasses and wore an arm badge around his left arm with the insignia of the 7th Division and it was the Lieutenant of the 7th Division, Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant Iba," Marcel greeted with respect.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Cantabile greeted with respect as well.

"Good morning Erika," Tetsuzaemon greeted and then saw Seigen and showed respect, "Oh good morning Captain Suzunami."

"Morning Tetsuzaemon," Seigen said with a smile and nod.

Tetsuzaemon nodded and turned to Marcel, "Glad I found you Marcel."

"Something I can help you with sir?" Marcel asked.

"Well, our captain wants you to report back to the barracks," Tetsuzaemon informed, "it's a about a matter in one of the districts of the north side of the Rukongai."

"Oh, I see," Marcel said, "I'll head back to the barracks then."

"Mm," Tetsuzaemon nodded, "let's go."

"Right," Marcel looked at Cantabile, "we'll talk later."

"Sure, see you around," Cantabile said.

Marcel nodded as he and Tetsuzaemon used Shunpo to head back to the 7th Division Barracks. Seigen looked on and turned to Cantabile.

"Ah right," Cantabile said.

Back in the Shin'o Academy, Momo and Luke were in the calligraphy class that Aizen was teaching and they were amazed to see that so many students were in the class. There were so many students in the class that students had to sit in the corridor just to sit in the lecture. Momo and Luke looked around.

"I hear this happens every year," Momo said to Luke.

"Really, I guess this class is just popular," Luke responded.

"Maybe it's because of Captain Aizen," Momo said with a smile, "I mean he has his way of making the class very interesting."

Luke grinned, "Yeah… so Momo, you still plan to join Captain Aizen after we graduate?"

"Absolutely, and you Luke?" Momo replied.

"Yep, I'm in," Luke said happily.

Luke and Momo gave each other thumbs up and smiles while what they didn't know was that Aizen was watching them and had a sinister grin.

" _I can really use the both of them_ ," Aizen said in his head, " _especially Luke and that amazing power he possesses…it's definitely different from any power that I've seen_."

 **An Hour Later**

The Kido Class was occurring and there were three lines of students and three were standing while the others sat on the platform. The three that stood were Luke, Izuru, and Momo and they were facing dummies to use for their practices while Renji, Ion, Guy, and Senna were sitting in their spots and looked on. The Kido Instructor looked at them and nodded.

"Are you three ready?" The Kido instructor asked.

"Yes sir," Momo, Izuru, and Luke said in unison.

"Very well," The Kido Instructor said, "Byakurai!"

The three students pointed their right fingers.

" _ **Hado#4: Byakurai!**_ " The three students spoke in unison.

They shot their concentrated lightning bolts from their fingers hitting one their targets.

"Sokatsui!" The Instructor spoke.

The three had their palms out in front of them.

" _ **Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_ " The three students spoke in unison again.

Blue flames discharged from their palms and struck three more sets of dummies.

"Very good," The instructor said, "Okay, Haien!"

" _ **Hado#54: Haien!**_ " The three spoke in unison.

They each shot an oblong blast of purple energy and struck their targets completely obliterating them.

"Excellent work," The instructor said as he nodded, "you three may sit back down."

Luke, Izuru, and Momo bowed and then went back to sit in their spots.

"All right, Abarai, Gardios, and Ryodoji, you three are up."

"Sir!" Renji, Guy, and Senna said as they stood up to get ready for their own demonstration.

 **Alternate Afterlife**

A woman was simply floating and had a sad expression. It was a slender-looking woman with pale brown hair and blue eyes and wore a white dress with violet long gloves with a marigold sash around her arms and waist. She looked on with sadness.

"This is not how I wanted the world to be," The woman said, "Had I been mistaken?"

"No, you were not mistaken Yulia Jue," Lorelei said as it formed itself and appeared before her.

"Lorelei," Yulia said, "if I had not been mistaken then why is Auldrant gone now? So much death and despair has plagued all over Auldrant," Yulia had her head down, "and to think that one of my descendants would contribute to the sadness. What he has done has not make Auldrant better."

"Yulia…" Lorelei spoke with sadness in its tone.

 **A Field Somewhere within the Seireitei, Soul Society**

Luke drew his Zanpakuto and held it in front of him with both his hands and nodded as he took a deep breath.

" _ **Resonate, Nanatsu no Oto!**_ " Luke spoke.

Luke's Zanpakuto activated and changed form. Luke then proceeded to swing his Zanpakuto and every swing made a toned pitch. Luke did a vertical slash and created a high pitch shockwave that struck a tree splitting it in half. Luke looked at his Zanpakuto.

"Practicing with your Zanpakuto, are you?" Gelda's voice asked.

Luke was surprised and saw the 1st Division's 4th Seat with her arms folded and a smile.

"Oh, hello Fourth Seat Nebilim," Luke greeted.

Gelda folded her arms and walked looking at Luke.

"You know, I've seen you practice here with your Zanpakuto every time I walk by," Gelda commented, "you're really working hard."

"Oh, thank you." Luke replied.

"Yes in fact," Gelda said, "it seems to me that you have such masterful usage with a sword. I would guess that you have trained with a sword before."

"Well, actually, yeah, I have," Luke said.

Luke remembered all the training session he had with Van when he was still alive in Auldrant although it was pleasant as it reminded him of how Van used him to destroy Akzeriuth and how he found out what he really was.

"Yes… say Luke, would it be okay if I sparred with you?" Gelda asked.

Luke was surprised and looked at Gelda.

"Wait, you, a ranked officer of the Gotei 13 wants to actually spar with a student like me?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'm just curious with your skill level in Zanjutsu," Gelda said, "in fact, I'm guessing that when you join the Gotei 13, it wouldn't be long before you are a ranked officer yourself."

"Do you really think so?" Luke asked.

"Definitely and with your progress, I'm sure of it and not just in Zanjutsu," Gelda said, "but I have also seen your progress in Kido, Hoho, and in your Hakuda."

Luke was amazed, "Wow, I never knew you took noticed. But why me?"

"Well, let's just say that I feel something common with you," Gelda said, "So what do you say?"

"Well, um, if it's all right with you," Luke replied, "I just hope you with you."

Gelda smiled warmly, "Thank you Luke, I appreciate it and I can guarantee you this, you won't regret this and neither will I," Gelda drew her Zanpakuto, " _ **Strike Fiercely, Zankimaru!**_ "

Gelda's Zanpakuto started to change form and Luke looked on impressed.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and his friends act as guides for field training in the Human World but then Luke is attacked by someone unexpected but familiar.**


End file.
